Dos pequeños grandes problemas
by Melissia
Summary: Milo, Shaina y Jabu son enviados por el Sumo Sacerdote a una misión aparentemente sencilla de realizar. Sin embargo, una confusión provoca un problema de tal magnitud que pone en serios aprietos al caballero de Escorpio. A partir de entonces, el griego tendrá que buscar la manera de ayudar a sus dos compañeros. Continuación de "Historietas del Santuario y sus ilustres habitantes".
1. Si me dejaran tranquilo de una vez

_**¡Muy buenas!**_

 _ **De nuevo regreso con un nuevo trabajo de la saga cómica, posterior a los sucesos acontecidos en el fic "Historietas del Santuario y sus ilustres habitantes".**_

 _ **Como ya avisé en el capítulo final, este fic sería dedicado a Milo y Shaina…y Jabu. Ya que es un trío que ha parecido agradar a la gente y como algunos no paraban de insistir en que escribiera más sobre los dos primeros personajes, pues aquí van.**_

 _ **¿Y de qué va esta historia? Pues para empezar a desilusionar a la gente (he comentado por privado a quienes me pedían historia romántica de Milo y Shaina), no, no es temática romántica.**_

 _ **Sólo espero que le deis una oportunidad, aunque algunos querréis matarme xD pero bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Para esta historia he usado un argumento y un personaje presentes en Next Dimension.**_

 _ **¡Un saludo y gracias por pasearos por aquí! ¡Espero que disfrutéis la historia!**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro**  
**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, TOEI y los que tengan los derechos**  
**La imagen de portada la pondré más adelante, porque si no, hago spoiler de lo que pasa****_

* * *

 **1\. Si me dejaran tranquilo de una vez**

Sonó un crujido. Después el grito de una mujer. A continuación el de un hombre.

Los dos guardias que aguantaban el tipo a ambos lados de la puerta del templo de Escorpio intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

—Parece que anda torturando a alguien— supuso Azazel, sujetando la lanza que portaba—. No creía que estuviésemos en guerra.

Belphegor, su compañero, sacudió la cabeza.  
—Mira que eres inocente— dijo riéndose—, es Shaina, la amazona de Ofiuco la que está dentro, ¿no la viste entrar antes? Y esos gritos parecen más otra cosa…

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó asombrado Azazel, casi con temor.

—Pues ya sabes— dejó caer su compañero de guardia—, esa palabra de cuatro letras que empieza por ese y termina en o. ¿Pero en serio que tú no…?

Azazel se retiró los rizos rubios que tapaban sus ojos castaños, aún sin entender muy bien qué sucedía dentro del templo.  
Belphegor soltó una risotada ante la cara de póker de su compañero.  
—Pues ya es raro a tu edad no entender estas cosas…. si es que tienes ¿cuántos? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete años?

—Tengo quince— murmuró el rubio, apartando de nuevo el rizo rebelde—. Pero en serio que no entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

— ¡Chiquillo que están follando!— espetó Belphegor estupefacto por la ingenuidad del muchachito—. Si yo pensaba que los chavales de hoy sois más espabilados que los de mi edad… ¿no escuchas los ruidos?

Efectivamente, mientras ellos charlaban, desde dentro podían oír gemidos y más gritos, aparte de crujidos extraños.

Azazel se había cubierto la mano con la boca y se ruborizó.

De repente, todo cesó y al cabo de diez minutos, la puerta de Escorpio se abrió y salió la amazona de Ofiuco encorvada, con la mano sobre la espalda.

Tras ella apareció el guardián del octavo templo, limpiándose las manos con un trozo de papel de cocina y la marca de una mano en la mejilla.  
—Con esto tienes para una semana— dijo él tocándose la zona inflamada—, pero como vuelvas a arrearme un tortazo te vuelve a dar tu madre.

Shaina se giró lentamente.  
— ¡Si no fueras tan bruto!— gruñó ella.

— ¡Los masajes tienen que doler!— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—. Si no, no es un buen masaje. Ya verás mañana como tienes la espalda mejor, pero procura no hacer esfuerzos estos días o estresarte, que si no volverás a sufrir una contractura. Y ten— dijo entregándole un paquete—, esto es un parche de calor, póntelo cuando se te seque la crema, que si no, no se te pegará a la piel.

La italiana agradeció el gesto y se marchó renqueante hacia el templo de Libra.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Milo dio media vuelta para entrar en su templo, cuando escuchó a Azazel llamarle.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.

El joven rubio, aun colorado, no se atrevía a mirar al griego.  
— ¿Qué es lo que hacía la amazona de Ofiuco en su templo?

—Darle un masaje, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas que te de uno a ti también?— preguntó Milo mirando al muchacho—. ¿Qué te duele?

Azazel alzó la vista finalmente.  
—No, si no me duele nada— dijo rápidamente—, es que creí que ustedes…bueno…pues estaban…haciendo cosas de mayores.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos y se cruzó de brazos. Conocía de sobra la inocencia de Azazel, y era por ello que le gustaba tenerlo de guardia porque nunca cuestionaba nada y era muy discreto.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?— preguntó desviando la atención hacia su otro guardia, Belphegor, quien tragó saliva.

—Él— comentó el rubio, señalando a su compañero, quien le había hecho gestos de que no le delatara.

—Ya veo— contestó Milo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Belphegor, deja de meterle ideas extrañas a Azazel o pido tu cambio de guardia. Que os quede bien claro a los dos, por mucho que intentéis emparejarme con Shaina, ella no es mi novia. Únicamente le he dado un masaje porque lo necesitaba. ¡Y haced guardia, en lugar de estar a otras cosas!— exclamó enfadado, cerrando la puerta del templo de Escorpio.

El griego resopló hastiado por todo el día. Desde que había llegado no había parado de recibir.

—Está visto que no puedo acercarme a una mujer o un hombre sin levantar suspicacias— exhaló, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Frente al espejo, observó su rostro magullado. Shaina le había golpeado con toda la mano abierta porque, según ella, le había rozado los pechos.

Ambos habían discutido por aquello, ya que él en todo momento había respetado su intimidad.

Lo primero de todo, había accedido a que tomara el cuarto de invitados, para que pudiera desvestirse tranquilamente y usar una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo. También había permitido que el masaje se realizara en la cama nueva, recién comprada, como soporte, a pesar de la incomodidad para el caballero de Escorpio de tener que agacharse para poder trabajar la espalda de su compañera. Es más, en todo momento evitó realizar ningún comentario o broma a la muchacha.

El masaje había transcurrido en completo silencio salvo por las quejas de la amazona cada vez que el caballero apretaba las zonas doloridas.  
— ¡Deja de quejarte!— recriminó el caballero en el momento.

— ¡Si es que me duele!— gimió ella, al sentir los dedos de Milo palpando la contractura—. ¡Y cuidado con donde pones las manos!

Milo había resoplado cansado por tanta queja, pero prosiguió adelante. Movió el cuello de la amazona y éste crujió, emitiendo un sonido desagradable.  
Ella se incorporó de la camilla, dejando expuesto su torso desnudo frente al caballero, que sin querer se ruborizó y giró la cabeza.  
— ¡Deja de hacerme daño!— aulló la joven, pasándose la mano por la nuca, que aunque en ese momento le dolía un poco, notaba que poco a poco iba pasándose.

—Shaina túmbate de una vez— pidió el caballero de Escorpio, cuando fue a agarrar a la joven por los hombros para reclinarla de nuevo sobre la cama, pero sin querer, o más bien porque tenía la cabeza girada para evitar mirar a su compañera, sus manos rozaron los pechos desnudos de la joven.

Automáticamente, la joven le asestó un tortazo en toda la mejilla que casi tumba al caballero de Escorpio.

Milo juró y perjuró que no fue su intención, de hecho, en cuanto notó los dos abultamientos, retiró las manos inmediatamente, intuyendo que no había cogido a la joven por los hombros para obligarla a tumbarse sino más abajo.

Pero de nada sirvió. Shaina le llamó de todo en griego y en italiano, mientras recogía la toalla y se tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama, a pesar del dolor de espalda.

—Ni que fuera Sabrina Salerno— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio, mientras se terminaba de desnudar para poder darse una ducha.

Una vez bien limpio, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una pinta de cerveza negra, así como un poco de fiambre y queso para hacerse un bocadillo.

No había terminado de colocar las lonchas de queso sobre el pan, cuando escuchó la puerta.

—Si me dejaran tranquilo de una vez— murmuró, recogiendo un trapo para limpiarse las manos—. ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta, se topó de frente con el caballero de Unicornio.  
— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?— bufó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Me podéis dejar en paz por hoy, por favor? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Jabu se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Lo siento muchísimo Milo, y juro que esto no es mi culpa, pero es que el Patriarca quiere vernos. Son órdenes directas.

Milo dejó escapar una maldición y miró el bocadillo y la cerveza con ansia.  
—Pues mira, mal que le pese, estoy hambriento, llevo todo el día sin comer— dijo agarrando la birra y el bocadillo—. Vámonos.

Cuando llegaron al templo del Patriarca, no sólo estaba él, sino también Shaina.

Con cierto resquemor, los dos escorpiones se acercaron hasta el trono dorado.  
—Qué mala espina me da esto— murmuró el griego—, me acaba de dar un deja vù…

Shion miró la comida que traía el caballero de Escorpio.  
— ¿Por qué traes la cena?— preguntó tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos—. ¡No comas en mi presencia!

— ¡Pues no me llame justo cuando voy a cenar!— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Llevo todo el día de viaje, no he comido nada, vuelvo al Santuario, me tienen preparadas varias sorpresas desagradables, le doy un masaje a esta— dijo señalando a Shaina—, y me lo agradece arreándome un tortazo! Cuando por fin estoy a solas en mi templo y puedo disfrutar de mi cena, me llama usted para yo qué sé. ¡Estoy cansado!

El Sumo Sacerdote dejó de tamborilear los dedos y señaló al hombre.  
—Si hubieras venido a reportarte cuando llegaste, no tendría que haberte hecho llamar— contestó más apaciguado el Patriarca—. Camus lo hizo, no entiendo por qué tú no, pero en fin, te permito comer, porque al menos así tienes la boca cerrada y me escuchas.

Milo alzó la pinta de cerveza y le dio un trago.  
—Bien— comenzó Shion—, os he mandado llamar porque hay un asunto urgente que investigar. Es una misión sencilla, pero tiene que ser cumplida en un plazo corto de tiempo. Hécate ha reclamado más cabello de nuestra querida diosa Atenea para recuperar la juventud, ya que no puede valerse por sí misma cuando tiene aspecto de anciana, con lo cual, debéis llevarle estos dos panes con cabello de Atenea, ¿entendido?

—O sea— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, tragando lo que estaba masticando—, para repartir un par de panes a una vieja se necesitan tres caballeros.

Shion gruñó levemente.  
—Esa "vieja" a la que denominas despectivamente es una poderosa diosa, no olvides eso— espetó rascándose la barbilla—. En un principio iba a enviar a Jabu y Shaina, pero hay rumores de que la zona donde se halla es bastante peligrosa, con lo cual me veo obligado a enviar a un caballero de oro.

—Y no había más disponibles— espetó Milo—. De doce caballeros a tu disposición, tienes que encasquetarle la misión de niñera al que acaba de regresar de una y sólo quiere descansar. Y eso sin contar a Kanon.

Shaina y Jabu protestaron por las palabras del caballero de Escorpio, pero el Patriarca pidió silencio.  
—Pues sí, porque tú te llevas bien con ellos dos y además el resto de compañeros ya tienen asignadas otras misiones y tareas. Incluido Kanon, que está ayudando a Poseidón con trabajos acuáticos muy divertidos— murmuró sonriente.

—Mira lo bien que me llevo con ellos— replicó Milo, mostrándole su abofeteada mejilla.

— ¡Por tocarme las tetas!— espetó la amazona de Ofiuco, ruborizándose.

— ¡Que no inventes!— exclamó de vuelta el caballero de Escorpio.

Shion resopló y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, ignorando las tonterías que estaba escuchando.  
—Mañana temprano quiero que partáis inmediatamente a este lugar— dijo entregándole un mapa al griego, quien se encogió de hombros ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas por el bocadillo a medio comer y el vaso de cerveza, por lo que fue la italiana quien se adelantó a recoger el mapa—. Y toma esto también— dijo entregándole los panes a Jabu, que se había acercado.

El caballero de bronce y la amazona de plata se inclinaron al recibir los objetos y regresaron a sus puestos.

—Eso es todo, podéis marcharos— informó el Patriarca—. Recordad que no hay mucho tiempo por delante, ya que Hécate envejece rápidamente y puede morir si no se le entregan a tiempo esos panes con cabello de Atenea, ¿de acuerdo? Espero vuestro regreso con prontitud. Id en paz y con mis bendiciones.

Los tres guerreros salieron del templo del Patriarca.

Jabu miraba los panes y los olía con deleite. Estaban recién horneados y despedían un aroma delicioso.  
—Ni se te ocurra comer un solo pedazo— reprendió Shaina, al ver que se relamía—. Que eso es para Hécate e igual se enfada si tiene un trozo quitado.

Al ver la cara de pena del japonés, Shaina le pidió que le entregara los panes, que ya se encargaría ella de custodiarlos.  
—No me fío de ti— espetó la joven—, igual te los zampas por la noche.

Y arrebatándole los panes, la italiana desapareció, no sin antes advertir a ambos hombres que mañana los quería bien temprano a la entrada del Santuario.


	2. El bosque de Chaménos

**2\. El bosque de Chaménos**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando la amazona de Ofiuco estaba lista para partir. A su espalda, la caja de Pandora conteniendo la armadura de su constelación y un pequeño bolso donde iban el mapa y los panes.  
Vestida con los trapos que anteriormente había comprado con ayuda de Afrodita, la muchacha esperaba impaciente, dando vueltas y consultando el reloj casi cada minuto.

—Sabía que llegarían tarde— murmuró, mientras soltaba la caja y anudaba a su cintura el largo pañuelo amarillo del que nunca se desprendía.

A los quince minutos apareció Jabu, quien al ver a la amazona vestida con ropa de civil ajustada, tragó saliva. Aún tenía demasiado frescas las imágenes sugerentes que había recibido.  
—Ya era hora de que aparecieras— gruñó la joven—. ¿Y el idiota de Milo dónde está?

—No lo sé— murmuró el japonés cabizbajo, depositando la armadura junto a la de Shaina—. Cuando ayer te fuiste le dije que como muy tarde a las seis y media…

— ¿A las seis y media?— exclamó la joven— ¡Entonces no le vemos el pelo hasta las siete y media como mínimo! Con lo que le gusta dormir a ese hombre… Jabu, vamos a templo de Escorpio porque si no, no arrancamos nunca… ¿Jabu?

El chaval se había quedado absorto, mirando al pecho de la italiana, quien gruñó una maldición en italiano y arreó un sopapo al caballero de Unicornio, espabilándole.

— ¡Ay!— gritó al sentir el dolor—. ¿Pero por qué me pegas?

— ¡Por mirar donde no debes!— espetó ella—. ¡Tira hacia las escaleras de los templos de oro!

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Azazel se había quedado frito haciendo guardia. Belphegor les informó de que el caballero no deseaba ser molestado.  
—Me importa un pimiento si quiere o no quiere— replicó la amazona—, porque tenemos que irnos ya a una misión.

Y apartando al guardia, Shaina llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener contestación, la muchacha pidió la llave a los guardias, que se la entregaron sin problema bajo amenazas.

Los dos intrusos abrieron la puerta suavemente y entraron en el octavo templo.  
—Por aquí— indicó Shaina—, sígueme.

Jabu frunció el ceño.  
—Te recuerdo que yo he vivido aquí— replicó el japonés—, me conozco este templo mejor que tú…un momento… ¿cuándo has estado tú aquí?

—En alguna que otra ocasión— respondió la muchacha y cuando supuso lo que Jabu iba a contestar, se adelantó, ruborizándose suavemente—. No imagines cosas que no son…

El caballero de Unicornio puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Últimamente te ruborizas demasiado cuando hablas de él…

La amazona se giró rápidamente levantando el brazo dispuesta a arrear otro tortazo al chaval, quien se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.  
—Vale, vale, no más bromas al respecto…

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Milo, los dos se pararon. Conteniendo la respiración, giraron el pomo de la puerta y se adentraron en la oscuridad.

Sólo se escuchaba la respiración tranquila del caballero de Escorpio, profundamente dormido.

—No hagas ruido— susurró la italiana extendiendo los brazos para palpar lo que tendría delante. Se chocó contra el terrario donde estaban resguardados dos escorpiones que tenía el griego como mascotas y ahogó un grito de asco.

— ¿Qué pasa?— susurró el caballero de Unicornio, pegado a su espalda—. Ah ya, los escorpiones…

—Qué asco me dan…—murmuró ella agobiada por la tensión del momento—. Será mejor que nos acerquemos a la ventana.

Los dos jóvenes anduvieron de puntillas tropezando en dos ocasiones por culpa de algún objeto que tendría el dueño del templo desparramado por el suelo.

Milo inspiró profundamente y exhaló suavemente, dándose la vuelta en la cama para quedar su cuerpo de cara a la ventana.

Comenzaba a amanecer y la luz del alba iluminó la estancia, incluida la cama del griego.

Con esa suave luz regando su cuerpo, Shaina se quedó unos segundos contemplando al caballero de Escorpio y tragó saliva. Por un momento pensó que le gustaría poder verle todas las mañanas así, pero cuando notó su rostro arder de vergüenza, se sacudió esas fantasías y se pidió a Jabu que se dirigiese a la cama para despertarlo.

—Hazlo tú, no te jode— reprochó el caballero de Unicornio—, me va a pegar si le despierto…

—Pues por eso tienes que hacerlo tú— replicó la joven—. Y mira, que eso te sirva de castigo por mirarme el pecho.

— ¡Pero si ya me diste una torta!— estuvo a punto de gritar el japonés incrédulo.

— ¿Quieres otra más?— dijo ella alzando el brazo, y al ver que el chico sacudía la cabeza rápidamente, lo bajó de nuevo.

Jabu se acercó a la cama y movió suavemente al caballero de Escorpio, llamándole por su nombre.

El griego se revolvió y le dio la espalda.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el japonés miró a su compañera, que le indicó que repitiera el gesto.

Una vez más, el hombre se giró y de nuevo se puso cara a los dos intrusos, gruñendo algo y frunciendo el ceño.  
—Camus…mmmm…déjame dormir…— murmuró en sueños, sin despertarse.

Jabu aguantó la risa y se dirigió a la joven.  
—No hay manera, está muy dormido— indicó señalando al caballero de Escorpio, que había retomado una expresión relajada mientras continuaba durmiendo feliz.

Hastiada por perder tanto tiempo, la amazona de Ofiuco se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Contempló unos segundos el apacible rostro del caballero de Escorpio, con el flequillo azul enmarañado, retirándolo suavemente para dejar a la vista su oreja derecha. Sonrió unos segundos y pidió perdón mentalmente por lo que iba a hacerle. La joven tomó aire y acercó los labios al oído del hombre.  
— ¡Despierta Escorpión Mugriento!— bramó la muchacha, retirándose con agilidad.

Milo despertó de golpe con un grito y una fuerte taquicardia.  
— ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!— exclamó asustado, cuando giró la cabeza y vio a los dos jóvenes junto a la ventana, dando un nuevo grito por el susto— ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí vosotros dos? ¡Largo inmediatamente de mi templo u os echo a patadas!

—Idiota, son más de las seis y media ya— terció la muchacha sin inmutarse, mientras agarraba a Jabu de la camiseta, impidiéndole huir—. ¡Espabila de una vez, que tenemos que irnos!

El griego tomó aire para poder desacelerar el ritmo cardíaco. Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y miró al techo.  
—Tenía puesta la alarma a las siete— gruñó tomándose el pulso en la muñeca, cuando empezaron a sonar los pitidos del reloj, avisando de la hora. Milo se inclinó a un lado y apagó el despertador.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose con un brazo los ojos.

— ¡Os llevo esperando a los dos desde las seis!— dijo la amazona—. ¡Así que venga, apúrate ya, que vamos con retraso!

Con parsimonia y lanzando una mirada de odio concentrado, el caballero de Escorpio retiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se incorporó de la cama, tomándose su tiempo para frotarse los ojos.  
—Si no os importa, voy a pegarme una ducha rápida— murmuró somnoliento el hombre—, así que haced el favor de esperarme abajo. La madre que los trajo…

Shaina se quedó sin aire al ver el cuerpo de Milo, ya que éste dormía únicamente en ropa interior, y cuando Jabu se percató de esto, tiró de ella para salir de su cuarto, aguantando las ganas de reír.

Cuando al cabo de otra media hora larga apareció el hombre con ropa de civil y acarreando la armadura de Escorpio a sus espaldas junto a una bolsa con comida, los tres salieron del octavo templo.  
— ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?— preguntó Jabu, al ver la que portaba Milo.

—Comida y agua. Unos bocadillos que preparé anoche antes de irme a dormir para comer— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—. Tomad vuestras botellas para el camino— dijo sacando de la bolsa el agua y entregando una a cada uno.

Al llegar a la entrada, tanto Jabu como Shaina recogieron sus pertenencias, cargándose las cajas de Pandora a sus espaldas, para iniciar el camino hacia la nueva misión encomendada.

Milo no había tenido un despertar muy agradable, y mantenía el rostro ceñudo. Caminaba a paso rápido y sus acompañantes le pidieron que aflojara el ritmo.  
—Cuanto antes vayamos y encontremos a la vieja, antes volveremos— soltó secamente el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Dónde hay que ir?

La amazona de Ofiuco sacó de su bolso el mapa que le había entregado el Patriarca y señaló un punto a bastantes kilómetros de allí.  
—Tenemos que ir al bosque de Chaménos y buscar una encrucijada, donde hay una estatua de una mujer con tres cabezas. Allí se supone que nos espera Hécate— informó la joven, cerrando el plano—. ¿Alguna idea de cómo es ese lugar?

El griego pidió el mapa de vuelta y observó con detenimiento el lugar marcado. Se pasó una mano por la frente y resopló.  
—Ese bosque está infestado de sátiros—murmuró—, los dioses Pan y Dionisos se apropiaron de él hace unos meses en busca de carne nueva para sus bacanales y tengo entendido que hay movida gorda entre ellos y las ninfas de ese bosque, que se ven importunadas y acosadas constantemente. Habrá que ir con cuidado, igual Hécate está en peligro por culpa de ellos…

Jabu se rascó la nariz y preguntó por qué habría que ir con cuidado.  
—Porque los sátiros son bastante…peculiares— dijo el caballero de Escorpio—. Especialmente Shaina deberá ser precavida, tanto que te quejas de que somos unos pervertidos, espérate a encontrarte de frente con uno de estos…

La joven instintivamente se llevó los brazos a los pechos, cubriéndoselos.  
—Como se atreva uno solo de ellos a ponerme una pezuña encima, le mando a volar de un golpe.

—Eso sí consigues atizarles— espetó el griego—, no subestimes a esos seres. Aunque tengan barriga y estén bebidos, son tremendamente ágiles. Además, no tapan sus vergüenzas…

Jabu se extrañó ante esto.  
— ¿Quieres decir que van en pelotas por el bosque?

—En pelotas y con erección permanente— añadió el griego, provocando que la joven estuviera a punto de desmayarse—, vamos un poco como tú estos últimos días, igual si te pongo unos cuernos en la cabeza y te calzas unos pantalones peludos pasas por un sátiro…

La risa de Jabu se cortó de inmediato y bufó una maldición, mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino.

Shaina caminaba preocupada junto a Milo. Miró su ropa, los vaqueros azules, una camiseta de rayas blancas y turquesas con cuello barco y de calzado unas resistentes botas de color marrón clarito. Alrededor de su cintura, el largo pañuelo amarillo que se había anudado aquella mañana.  
— ¿Te preocupan los sátiros?— preguntó el hombre, al percatarse de que su compañera no paraba de mirarse la ropa.

Ella asintió con un leve cabeceo, por lo que el caballero de Escorpio detuvo la marcha.  
Asió el pañuelo amarillo entre las manos y deshizo el nudo. A continuación envolvió el cuello y el pecho de la joven con el pañuelo, cubriéndola y realizando un pequeño nudo en el extremo.  
—De esta manera no podrán agarrarte de los extremos que siempre quedan colgando cuando lo llevas en la cintura— dijo el griego—, y de paso te cubres mejor. De todas maneras, tienes la armadura también, que la tuya tiene una pechera que cubre más que la de Marin o la de June…si llega a enviar a June…la devoran viva.

Para terminar, Milo acarició suavemente la cabeza de Shaina y le prometió que mientras estuvieran Jabu y él a su lado, no permitirían que pusieran sus pezuñas encima de ella.

Aliviada con tal afirmación y sabiendo que, por mucho que hubiera rencillas entre ellos dos, podía confiar en el caballero de Escorpio para su seguridad, prosiguieron el camino indicado en el mapa.

Atravesando campos y pueblos, colinas escarpadas y un río de aguas bravas, al fin llegaron al punto donde el mapa señalaba el bosque de Chaménos.

Dos pilares de piedra indicaban la entrada, a pesar de no haber ninguna indicación.  
—En el mapa hay un símbolo con una forma extraña— dijo Milo, mirando más detenidamente el papel—, parece una rosa de los vientos…

Jabu se acercó a la entrada y pisó unas baldosas. Escarbó con los pies un poco y llamó la atención de sus compañeros.  
—Aquí hay un trozo de mosaico con forma de estrella con varias puntas, ¿es eso?

El caballero de Escorpio se acercó a comprobarlo y asintió al ver el símbolo.  
—Entonces definitivamente esta es la entrada al bosque— exclamó entusiasmado—. Vamos allá…

En cuanto cruzaron las dos columnas de piedra, los árboles comenzaron a agitarse suavemente, opacando la luz solar y provocando que el bosque se oscureciera.

Siguiendo un pequeño sendero, el caballero de Unicornio llamó a sus compañeros para que le siguieran.  
—Este parece el único camino posible— dijo señalando un camino poco desgastado cuyo fondo no se podía ver por la cantidad de matorral y árboles que había alrededor—. Y hay huellas, aunque parecen un poco antiguas…el barro alrededor está seco.

— ¿Huellas de pezuñas?— preguntó Shaina, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Milo, atemorizada.

El caballero de Escorpio asintió al ver las marcas en el suelo.  
—Pero igual son de sátiro como pueden ser de un ciervo— murmuró por lo bajo—, aunque por el tamaño y la anchura creo que sí sería de sátiro…— al ver la cara de terror de la joven, el griego se sorprendió—. Esto sí que es divertido, intentaste matar a Seiya sin dudarlo, te interpusiste entre él y Aioria, más tarde te arremangaste para encararte a Poseidón y no dudaste en proteger a Seika de Thanatos… ¿y te da miedo un sátiro?

— ¡No quiero que me viole una cabra, ¿vale?!— chilló la joven, al tiempo que varias aves emprendían el vuelo, asustadas por el grito de la amazona.

Jabu comenzó a reírse sin parar por aquella afirmación mientras chinchaba a su compañera, imitando el balar de una cabra, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shaina.  
— ¡Vas a atraerlos, estúpido!— gruñó la amazona sacudiéndose la mano con la que había golpeado al chaval.

Más callados, prosiguieron avanzando por el sendero, siguiendo el caminito. Transcurrieron un par de horas, cuando el caballero de Unicornio se apoyó contra un árbol, abanicándose con su mano derecha.  
— ¿Es que este bosque no tiene fin?— masculló cansado por el caminar sin descanso—. Ni tan siquiera se escuchan otros ruidos que no sean los pájaros que andan por las ramas.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que, o bien estamos dando vueltas o algo raro sucede— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio, sacando una botella de agua de la bolsa que llevaba colgando de la caja de Pandora—. No por nada se llama así…

La italiana miraba en todas direcciones, visiblemente nerviosa.  
—Creo que me voy a poner la armadura de Ofiuco— dijo soltando la caja y abriéndola—. No me fío de este lugar, me da muy mala espina.

Jabu se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, recostándose contra el árbol, mientras que Milo miraba el sendero con inquietud. Avanzó un par de pasos y se quedó atento, escuchando.  
—Esperadme aquí los dos— pidió el caballero de oro—, no os mováis, enseguida vuelvo.

Shaina alzó la vista cuando se ajustaba el brazal con forma de serpiente a su brazo.  
— ¡No!— exclamó viendo como el griego se adentraba en la oscuridad del camino—. ¡Vamos todos juntos, por favor!

Pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza.  
—De eso nada— cortó tajante—, quiero ir a investigar una cosa, porque he detectado algo y no sé si es amigo o enemigo. Así que os necesito en la retaguardia y preparados, ¿de acuerdo?— y miró a Jabu que descansaba despreocupado—. Ponte la armadura de Unicornio.

Dicho esto, Milo continuó el camino sin ellos, desapareciendo entre la espesura.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Chaménos: en griego, χαμένος, "perdidos". Es un bosque inventado para este fic, no existe en la realidad.**_

 _ **Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis marcado como favorita esta historia o la estáis siguiendo. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

 _ **Segundo, como ya la tengo prácticamente terminada, podré ir actualizándola más rápidamente. De hecho creo que los viernes y domingos serán los mejores días para ello, ya que entre semana suelo estar más ocupada.**_

 _ **Y tercero, aquí van las respuestas a los comentarios de anónimos:  
-Guest: me alegra saber que te gusta cómo manejo a Milo y Shaina. Y sí, escenas muy bellas XD sobre todo bellas XD En fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Un saludo y gracias!**_

 _ **-Sslove: esa es la idea, de comportarse como un matrimonio aunque no haya nada entre ellos. Las amistades también son parecidas a una pareja, ¿no? Más que ruborizarse por haber tocado cosas blandas, más bien sería porque sabía que recibiría una buena torta, como así fue XD Has dado con la clave de "familia" XDDD ¡Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando!**_

 _ **A todos los demás, ¡feliz semana y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Juventud, divino tesoro

**3\. Juventud, divino tesoro**

Los dos jóvenes guerreros esperaban impacientes el regreso del caballero de oro. Shaina consultó el reloj que se había retirado al ponerse el brazal de su armadura y se quedó extrañada.  
—Tenía que quedarse sin pila hoy— gruñó, arrojándolo al suelo—. Y como tampoco se cuela el sol, no puedo saber la hora…

El caballero de Unicornio consultó su móvil, pero estaba apagado.  
—Juraría que tenía la batería al cien por cien cuando lo cargué esta mañana— dijo fastidiado, intentando encender el dispositivo, pero éste no reaccionaba—. Menuda mierda…

La mujer probó también con el suyo, pero resopló enfadada al comprobar que el suyo también se hallaba con la batería apagada, imposible de encenderlo.  
—Y aquí no hay enchufes para cargarlo— murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Y éste hombre por qué tarda tanto? ¡Ya debería haber vuelto, de una manera u otra!

—Tranquilízate Shaina, no ganamos nada poniéndonos nervioso. Ya aparecerá cuando menos le esperemos, igual sólo han pasado diez minutos— contestó su compañero, tratando de calmarla en vano.

— ¡Es que no nos tendría que haber dejado solos!— gritó perdiendo los nervios—. Es un lugar peligroso y hale venga, se pira…pretende que tú me defiendas. ¡Tú!— exclamó asombrada—. Que tienes menor rango que yo…en todo caso tendré que protegerte yo a ti…

—Tampoco te pases Shaina— recriminó el caballero de Unicornio, molesto—. Ha dicho que nos necesita en la retaguardia, no que te tenga que defender yo a ti o tú a mí. Así que venga, siéntate y espera tranquila a que regrese. Que además tengo mucho hambre— murmuró, escuchando su estómago rugir con fuerza.

La amazona suspiró y terminó sentándose junto a su compañero.  
—Venga, bebe un poco de agua y descansemos un rato. Si quieres hago guardia, que tú estás demasiado tensa— indicó el muchacho, tendiéndole la botella de agua a la joven, quien rápidamente la destapó y comenzó a beber.

Jabu rebuscó en el bolso de Shaina y sacó un par de bocadillos, entregándole uno a ella mientras él comenzaba a mordisquear el suyo.

La amazona de Ofiuco dio un par de bocados, cuando notó algo extraño en la boca. Sacó la lengua y retiró un hilo.  
—Si me como mis propios pelos…— murmuró, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, para evitar morder de nuevo su cabellera verde.

Jabu observó el bocadillo y arrugó la nariz.  
—Será roñas, estos bocadillos no están rellenos de nada— soltó decepcionado—. Sólo es pan…

La amazona dejó de masticar y observó su bocadillo. Efectivamente, sólo era pan. Se quedó un poco extrañada y tragó el pedazo que estaba masticando.

—Al menos algo es algo…— murmuró dándole otro bocado, cuando detectó algo en el trozo que acababa de morder—. Sí que están rellenos…de una cosa…morada…igual es mermelada de arándanos…

Shaina rascó la cosa morada, que se desmadejó suavemente. Lo llevó a la boca tratando de saborearlo. De hecho, se percató de que miles de rayitas moradas estaban entremezcladas en el pan.  
— ¿Pero esto qué es? Jabu— dijo mirando al chaval—, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?

Jabu se sacaba en ese instante un hilito de la boca y lo escupió al suelo.  
—De tu bolso, ¿por qué?

—No por nada… ¿¡QUÉ!?— exclamó la amazona asustada mirando el pan que tenía entre las manos. Rápidamente lo tiró al suelo y se llevó la mano a la tripa.

Su compañero le reprochó la actitud.  
—Vale que este pan sea un asco, pero es comida, no lo tires— dijo molesto, cuando la amazona se lanzó contra él y de un manotazo le quitó el pan de las manos—. ¡Pero qué haces loca! ¡Que es mi comida!

— ¡No Jabu!— gritó la italiana—. ¡Esta no era nuestra comida! ¡Estos son los panes con cabellos de Atenea para Hécate!

El caballero de Unicornio tragó el trozo que tenía en la boca y empalideció súbitamente.

Mientras tanto, el caballero de Escorpio seguía avanzando por el sendero, pero pronto decidió desviarse por otro camino, guiándose por su sexto sentido.  
—Ese sendero no lleva a ninguna parte, como me temía— murmuró, siguiendo su instinto y la fuerza que emanaba de un cosmos titilante, que a medida que avanzaba se iba haciendo más patente, a pesar de que no era muy fuerte.

Siguió avanzando entre la maleza cuando finalmente, entre los árboles, descubrió un claro. En él, pudo percibir con más claridad el cosmos que había detectado y que le había guiado hasta ese lugar.

Miró a sus pies y vio que estaba en un cruce de caminos, y podían divisarse unos senderos diferentes a los que había pateado hasta entonces.  
En el centro, unas piedrecitas de extrañas formas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Milo se acercó al centro de la encrucijada y recogió esas piedras, para observarlas con más detenimiento.  
—Parecen restos de una estatua— musitó, recogiendo más y empezó a conformar una forma humanoide, con tres cabezas.

—Al fin llega la ayuda…— musitó una temblorosa voz, que provocó que el caballero de Escorpio se retirase hacia atrás asustado.

Frente a él, transfigurándose, una vieja muy fea y arrugada cubierta con un sayo negro, que le miraba desde su único ojo visible.  
—Vaya…— murmuró la anciana, quien rápidamente sacó una daga plateada, con cristales incrustados—. ¿Quién eres tú? Debes ser alguien importante…noté tu presencia en cuanto entraste en el bosque y has sabido derribar mi ilusión laberíntica…

Milo miró con detenimiento a la vieja antes de contestar. No estaba seguro.  
— ¿Eres Hécate?— preguntó preparándose para abrir la caja de Pandora y vestir la armadura de Escorpio.

La vieja le escudriñó con su ojo de iris rojizo.  
—Depende de quién pregunte. Dime quién eres tú y entonces te diré quién soy— dijo dejando escapar una risa, provocando un escalofrío en el griego.

—Soy Milo de Escorpio, caballero de oro al servicio de Atenea— respondió seriamente el aludido.

Al fin, la anciana alzó los brazos al cielo, soltando la daga.  
— ¡Para ti soy Hécate!—exclamó entre risas y se acercó al hombre, solamente para fisgar en aquella caja dorada—. ¿Dónde están mis panes? ¡Los necesito, es urgente!

—Señora que ahí no están— replicó Milo, apartando a la anciana de ella—. Esa caja sólo contiene mi armadura, ¿lo ve?— dijo sacando los componentes, que enseguida se dispuso a colocar sobre su cuerpo a modo de protección—. Sus panes están en esa bolsa de ahí.

— ¿En esta?— preguntó Hécate, cogiendo el contenido entre sus manos y mostrando un par de panes—. Oh, me los habéis rellenado de comida…

—No señora, esos no— indicó Milo a la anciana—, esos son mis bocadillos, que están rellenos de fiambre y queso.

Hécate sacó un tercer pan y lo olisqueó.  
—Pues no hay más panes— indicó la vieja enfadada—. ¿Has venido a ver cómo me consumía de pura vieja o qué?

El caballero de Escorpio suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Disculpe Hécate, creo que ha habido un error. Sí que le hemos traído unos panes, pero los tienen mis compañeros. Ha habido una confusión, no pensé que fuera a aparecerse tan pronto ante mí y vine solo a investigar. Le ruego que espere aquí si quiere y enseguida volvemos todos y le entregamos sus panes, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿No me estarás mintiendo?— gruñó la anciana, a lo que Milo le prometió que de ninguna manera.

—Por cierto— preguntó el hombre—, ¿para qué quiere esos panes? Tengo entendido que llevan cabello de mi diosa. Comer un pan con pelos no debe ser agradable, por lo que intuyo que algo hacen…

Un brillo súbito apareció en los ojos de Hécate.  
—Chico listo— dijo ella riéndose—. Efectivamente, el cabello de Atenea es muy apreciado, puesto que la ingesta de un cabello de ella supone cien años de vida más.

— ¿Pero le compensa vivir cien años más de esa manera?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, refiriéndose a su forma física.

Hécate comenzó a reírse y de nuevo sus ojos brillaron.  
—Vives cien años más porque regresas a un estado de juventud, que depende de la cantidad que ingieras—explicó ella—. Pero basta de cháchara, ve a por mis panes porque no quiero permanecer más tiempo aquí, debo regresar a proteger el templo de la Luna, de Artemisa. Y para ello debo recobrar mi aspecto juvenil.

—Pues haga algo con la ilusión que ha creado, porque así no hay manera de circular por este bosque— reprochó el griego.

Hécate arrugó los labios aún más.  
—Es para proteger esta zona de otros indeseables visitantes, ya sabes…los sátiros. Ya rompieron mi estatua invocadora una vez, si les permito que vuelvan, pisotearán de nuevo mis restos.

Y apremiando al caballero de Escorpio a regresar con su preciada comida, la anciana desapareció de nuevo.

Milo resopló y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Maldita sea— bufó el caballero de Escorpio, ajustándose la tiara a la cabeza—, tenía que haberme llevado los panes esos de las narices, ahora ya habría terminado la misión…

Cuando regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Shaina y Jabu, se encontró con que ninguno de los dos estaba alrededor.

El hombre les llamó por sus nombres, pero no obtuvo contestación alguna. Al acercarse, divisó las cajas de Pandora vacías, pero ni rastro de sus compañeros.  
— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?— gruñó el griego—. No se podían quedar quietos…espero que no haya pasado nada con los sátiros…

Siguió caminando un poco más, sin perder de vista las cajas de Pandora vacías y miró alrededor. Volvió a llamarles e incluso encendió su cosmos para llamar la atención de ellos, pero todo lo que intentó fue en vano.

Nervioso por aquello, Milo se retiró la tiara, mesándose los cabellos azules y volvió a colocársela.

— ¡Mierda!— bramó el caballero de Escorpio, descargando su furia contra un árbol.

Decidió que si debía arrasar con aquel bosque con tal de encontrar a sus compañeros, no dudaría en hacerlo. Y ya podría venir Pan a recriminarle, que él también tendría unas palabras.

—Pienso meterle quince aguijonazos por ese culo de cabra— bramó enfadado, corriendo a través del bosque.

De repente escuchó el balar de una cabra. El griego frenó en seco su carrera y se dirigió al lugar de donde sospechaba que provenía el sonido. Al abrirse paso, se topó de frente con una niña pequeña que daba de comer a una cabritilla.

—Menos mal, humanos— agradeció el caballero de oro—. Oye nena, eh, pequeña…

El griego chasqueó los dedos para atraer la atención de la niña, completamente desnuda. Milo supuso que sería una ninfa jovencita, ya que no aparentaba más de nueve años humanos. Igual tendría incluso menos.  
— ¿Y tú mamá?— preguntó el caballero, mientras se acercaba a ella—. Tranquila, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño, pero no deberías andar por aquí de esa manera, ¿dónde está tu ropa?

Al girar el rostro hacia el caballero, pudo contemplar unos enormes ojos verdes, del mismo color que su cabello.  
—Te pareces a una amiga mía— dijo asombrado el caballero de Escorpio—. Que por cierto, ¿no la habrás visto, de casualidad? Es como tú, pero adulta…alta, pelo verde, ojos también verdes…iba vestida con una armadura morada y debajo una camiseta de rayas y unos vaqueros azules… ¿no te suena?

La nena se encogió de hombros y entregó el último cacho de pan que tenía en las manos a la cabrita pequeña, que seguía rumiando feliz.

—Ya veo— murmuró agotado el caballero—. Anda ven conmigo, que no me hace ninguna gracia que andes por este bosque tan peligroso, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mamá si tú me ayudas a encontrar a mis amigos, ¿vale? Que siendo una ninfa, conocerás este bosque como la palma de tu mano, ¿no?

La niña apartó un mecho de su flequillo verde y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de dar la mano a Milo. En su mirada, el griego podía adivinar su desconcierto. Se despidió con la mano a la cabrita que se quedó comiendo las migas desperdigadas por el suelo.

—Espera un segundo, que si vamos a andar por el bosque, tendrás que ponerte algo encima— dijo el caballero retirándose las protecciones del torso y de los brazos, y quitándose la camiseta roja que llevaba debajo. A continuación, la sacudió un poco y se la puso encima a la pequeña, para después poder ponerse de nuevo la armadura—. Lista. Te queda enorme, pero mira, te tapa hasta las rodillas. Así no vas desnuda.

Caminaron de la mano un rato, sin hablar. Cada vez que el hombre trataba de sacar información a la pequeña, ella no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarle con ojillos interrogativos.

—Cuando encontremos a mi amiga, ya verás que bien— sonrió el caballero, para animarla a hablar de algo—. Se llama Shaina y…

—¿Shaina?— dijo en voz alta la pequeña, que paró en seco y miró al griego—. ¿Buscas a Shaina?

Milo abrió la boca incrédulo. La niña no era muda, sabía hablar perfectamente.  
—Sí, se llama Shaina— dijo nervioso el griego—. ¿La has visto? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¡Dime!— dijo agarrándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola.

La muchacha se quejó y puso un puchero de disgusto, al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos.  
—Sí, conozco a Shaina. Porque así me llamo yo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Pues el personaje de ND, como ya sabías, era Hécate.**_

 _ **Sslove: muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando la historia ahora que avancé un poquito más la trama y lo que imagináis que ha podido pasar. Milo es Milo, simplemente XD ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también a los que seguís esta historia y la marcáis como favorita, ojalá os siga gustando la trama.**_

 _ **Por cierto, hasta el lunes no podré actualizar, simplemente porque me he ido a Mallorca unos días y hasta el lunes no regreso. No metí el capítulo 4 en el móvil y sólo puedo actualizar este capítulo que lo tenía en el doc manager. Igualmente, el lunes responderé a los comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo y feliz finde!**_


	4. La vieja y los niños

**4\. La vieja y los niños**

Cuando la niña pequeña le dijo que su nombre era el de la amazona de Ofiuco, Milo comenzó a reírse por no creerla.  
—A ver— dijo tranquilizándose—, tú no eres Shaina. Esa es mi amiga y tiene diecinueve años, no nueve o diez que serán los que tengas tú…

Pero la chiquilla sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.  
— ¡Que me llamo Shaina!

El caballero de Escorpio suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro.  
—Así es imposible—murmuró—, esta niña no me va a ayudar…— dijo sentándose en el suelo para poder pensar con más claridad.

La chiquilla comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, persiguiendo los bichitos que iban saltando entre la hierba. Tropezaba, se levantaba rápidamente, sacudía la camiseta roja que comenzaba a teñirse de verdín y seguía correteando sin freno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nena se acercó hasta donde estaba el hombre tratando de aclarar las ideas, sujetando algo entre las manos.  
—Mira— dijo feliz enseñándole lo que había atrapado.

Entre sus manitas, una culebrilla se agitaba inquieta, tratando de morder la mano de la niña, pero ella la tenía bien sujeta por detrás de la cabeza.

El griego abrió los ojos y pidió que soltara al reptil, que aquello no era una serpiente cualquiera sino una víbora y que como la mordiese, la mataría.  
—No puede— exclamó orgullosa la pequeña—, la tengo bien sujeta y no me hará nada.

A continuación la depositó en el suelo sin problema, soltándola. La víbora, en lugar de atacarla, se retiró hacia atrás bufando y huyó arrastrándose rápidamente.  
— ¿Ves?— señaló la niña el lugar por donde había desaparecido—. No me ha hecho nada.

Milo miró detenidamente a la niña y pidió que se acercara.  
—Date la vuelta— le dijo, y una vez de espaldas, levantó la camiseta. Observó la espalda con detenimiento y encontró los tres lunares que tenía la amazona en la zona de la nuca bajando por la columna vertebral.

Recordó perfectamente la ubicación de esa hilera de lunares, ya que le pareció curioso que estuvieran tan bien alineados mientras le hacía el masaje. Milo bajó la camiseta de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza aturdido.

Giró a la pequeña y la colocó de frente. Ella agarró los mechones azules del caballero y comenzó a juguetear con ellos, tirando suavemente.  
—Me gusta tu pelo— dijo ella poniéndose un mechón encima del labio superior a modo de bigote.

El griego empalideció y miró a la chiquilla a los ojos. Definitivamente, a pesar de que tenían el brillo inocente típico de los niños, aquella muchachita era, sin lugar a dudas, Shaina.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma o una trampa de esa bruja— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio, incorporándose y dispuesto a ir a enfrentarse a Hécate—, u otra de sus ilusiones y realmente estoy llevando de la mano a un monstruo haciéndose pasar por Shaina de pequeña…no entiendo nada…

De un rápido movimiento, Milo recogió las cajas de sus compañeros y agarró de la mano a la supuesta Shaina, quien brincaba alegremente, parándose a observar con detenimiento cada animalillo que iba encontrando a su paso.  
—Vamos a ir a ver a una vieja, ¿de acuerdo?— espetó el griego—. Necesito que me aclaren una serie de cosas…

Así entonces comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Milo encendiendo su cosmos para detectar a la anciana Hécate.

No bien habían caminado un poquito cuando la pequeña peliverde frenó en seco, provocando que el caballero de Escorpio parase.  
— ¿Qué has visto? ¿O es que estás cansada?— preguntó él.

La pequeña señalaba un lado del camino y se liberó de la mano del hombre, corriendo hacia el lugar que había señalado.  
— ¡Espera un momento, no corras!— gritó el caballero, saliendo tras ella a pesar de todos los bártulos que cargaba.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, pudo ver la ropa que vestía Shaina siendo adulta y la armadura tirada en el suelo, entre la frondosa vegetación.

La pequeña comenzó a recoger las cosas hasta que encontró el pañuelo amarillo. Aquello provocó que la niña soltara un grito de alegría y se lo anudó alrededor de la cintura, llevándolo a rastras.

—Definitivamente, eres Shaina— masculló el caballero de Escorpio, arrojando la caja de Pandora de su compañera al suelo y recogiendo en ella las partes de su armadura, que la pequeña iba entregándole con rapidez. Incluso se preocupó de entregarle la ropa interior. Finalmente, Milo colocó la tapa encima y cerró la caja.

El griego suspiró de nuevo mientras veía a Shaina distraída con todo alrededor.  
— ¿Y dónde está Jabu?— se preguntó inquieto—. Con lo extenso que es este bosque a saber dónde estará…

La niña y el hombre emprendieron la búsqueda de su compañero de armas.  
—Señor…— musitó Shaina—, ¿no íbamos a ver a una vieja?

—Llámame Milo, no señor— pidió el caballero de Escorpio—, me hace sentir demasiado mayor y solo tengo veintitrés años…y sí, iremos a verla, pero antes tengo que encontrar a Jabu…¿te suena ese nombre?

La niña tarareó el nombre de Jabu varias veces y negó con la cabeza.  
—Pero Milo…—murmuró por lo bajo, repitiendo también el nombre del griego tratando de recordar. Se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo que le gustaba ese nombre, que le parecía bonito.

El hombre sonrió y apretó la mano de la pequeña.  
—No sé si debería devolverte a la edad adulta, me caes mejor siendo niña— comentó riéndose—. Anda vamos a seguir buscando al pobre de Jabu.

La pareja comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iban, pero llamaban a voces a su compañero.

— ¿Y si ha tenido una pelea con los sátiros?— se preguntó el hombre, antes de volver a vocear el nombre del japonés, cuando pisó algo que crujió bajo sus pies. Al mirar al suelo, vio un pedazo de metal de color lila.

Lo recogió entre sus manos y divisó más piezas de la armadura de Unicornio, así como la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Shaina llamó a Milo para que se acercara corriendo.  
— ¿Ese es Jabu?— preguntó la niña, señalando a un niño pequeño, completamente desnudo, que dormía apaciblemente sobre un lecho de hojarasca, rodeado por zarza.

—Aparta las manos, que si no las espinas te harán daño— pidió el caballero acercándose a ver al niño.

El pequeño aparentaba unos cinco o seis años. Estaba acurrucado y su cabecita poblada de una espesa melena rubia alborotada le indicó que seguramente ese crío sería el caballero de Unicornio.  
El griego acercó la mano para despertar al chiquillo, pero de repente sintió como una rama de la zarza se enroscaba en su muñeca. Extrañado ante esto, rompió la rama y siguió adelante, pero inmediatamente más ramas se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Milo!— exclamó Shaina al ver al caballero en apuros, lanzándose también a intentar retirar las ramas repletas de pinchos.

— ¡Shaina no te acerques!— pidió el griego, tratando de deshacerse de la zarza—. ¡Mierda! No puedo hacer estallar mi cosmos porque si no dañaré a Jabu. ¡Maldita zarza!

— ¡Deja a ese niño en paz!— dijo una voz femenina—. ¡No permitiré que le hagas ningún mal!

— ¡Si no quiero hacerle daño, por eso no puedo encender mis cosmos!— gruñó el griego, rompiendo más ramas—. ¡Ese crío fue mi alumno y tengo que recuperarle! ¡Jabu, enano, despierta!

La zarza lentamente aflojó el agarre y Milo pudo retirar las ramas que fueron escurriéndose hacia atrás.

— ¿No eres un sátiro?— preguntó aquella misteriosa voz—. ¿Qué eres entonces?

Milo bufó maldiciones mientras retiraba los pinchos que se le habían clavado en aquellas zonas donde la armadura no cubría su piel, sentado en el suelo.  
— ¿Tengo cara o aspecto de sátiro?— bramó indignado—. ¡Soy un caballero de oro al servicio de la diosa Atenea y tanto ese niño que tienes ahí como esa niña de atrás son compañeros también!

Entonces la zarza se retiró hacia atrás dejando al descubierto al pequeño Jabu, que parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó.

Inmediatamente, la zarza desapareció y en su lugar unos brazos desnudos acunaron al pequeño caballero de Unicornio. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios ondulados apareció ante la niña y el hombre.

—Sois amigos entonces— musitó con una voz melodiosa—, soy una ninfa alseide, protectora de este bosque— informó, mirando al caballero de Escorpio con sus ojos pardos y verdes—. A este niño los sátiros querían llevárselo, por lo que le protegí con mi cuerpo. Siento la confusión, pero últimamente estamos siendo acosadas sin descanso por ellos.

Shaina se acercó hasta Milo, escondiéndose tras él y mirando desde la retaguardia, sin atreverse a acercarse hasta la ninfa.

El hombre se incorporó y se acercó hasta la deidad, para recoger en brazos al niño. Al levantarse, la pequeña pudo comprobar que la ninfa estaba desnuda, únicamente sus largos cabellos le cubrían.

—Ella va desnuda— dijo señalando a la ninfa—. ¿No debería ponerse ropa encima?— preguntó extrañada.

La risa de la deidad fue cristalina mientras que Milo no sabía dónde mirar, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que, efectivamente, la ninfa estaba completamente desnuda.  
—Shaina— reprochó el caballero—, ten un poquito de respeto, ¿quieres?— y a continuación se dirigió a la ninfa, aún ruborizado—. Discúlpela, acaba de despertar en una regresión infantil… ¿qué pasa ahora?

—Vámonos ya— exigió la niña, tirando del pantalón del griego.

—¿Qué prisa hay?— preguntó extrañado Milo, sin querer moverse del lugar, ya que quería seguir hablando con la ninfa, pero la insistencia y la mirada de odio que le profesaba la niña provocó que desistiera—. Luego dirá que no es celosa...

Milo resopló y se disculpó de nuevo con la deidad, quien depositó en sus brazos al pequeño Jabu, que miraba todo con curiosidad.

La ninfa se despidió de ellos y volvió a transfigurarse en una zarza, extendiendo sus ramas a lo ancho entre risas.

—He quedado como el culo delante de la ninfa por tu culpa— gruñó depositando a Jabu en el suelo y lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a la amazona—. Ahora iremos a ver a Hécate, así tengas pesadillas cuando veas su cara— murmuró, vistiendo al japonés con la camiseta negra que llevaba cuando era adulto. Esta camiseta le llegaba a los pies y el pequeño no sabía muy bien cómo andar con ella, ya que tropezaba continuamente.

A continuación, recogió la armadura de Unicornio y el resto de la ropa, metiéndola en la caja de Pandora.

Una vez listos, y con las armaduras en sus respectivas cajas, comenzaron a buscar a la vieja bruja.

Jabu había rodeado con sus bracitos el cuello de Milo y se recostó a dormir. El caballero de Escorpio iba cargado hasta los dientes, con las tres cajas de Pandora, sujetando al japonés con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano libre fue a darle la mano a Shaina.

La niña frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios, negando con la cabeza.  
Milo suspiró y dejó resbalar la caja de Ofiuco hasta su mano, para poder llevarla más cómodamente.  
—Ya se ha enfurruñado, me conozco ese gesto— murmuró, dejándola a su aire—. ¡Pero no te alejes, corre por donde yo pueda verte! ¡Y cuando te de una orden, hazme caso!— avisó el griego.

Milo encendió su cosmos para guiarse de nuevo por el infinito bosque, buscando de nuevo a Hécate.

Tras una serie de infructuosos intentos, y de varias amenazas porque Shaina no atendía las indicaciones del caballero de Escorpio, finalmente llegaron al claro de la encrucijada.

— ¿Ves esas piedras de ahí?— dijo el hombre, señalando las piedrecitas en el suelo a Shaina, que seguía de morros—. Entretente montándolas. Tiene que salir una mujer con tres cabezas. Yo necesito sentarme un poco…

La pequeña rápidamente montó la figura requerida y ante ella apareció la anciana Hécate, provocando un grito de terror en la niña, quien corrió a refugiarse tras el caballero de Escorpio.

— ¿Has vuelto con mis panes?— preguntó la vieja bruja—. ¿Y éstos son tus acompañantes? ¿No son un poco pequeños para ir a una misión tan peligrosa?

—Pues vinieron teniendo dieciséis y diecinueve años respectivamente— dijo señalando a los dos críos—, así que usted me dirá qué narices les ha hecho para que ahora hayan vuelto a la infancia.

Hécate miró a los nenes, quienes estaban atemorizados por el careto de la vieja.  
—Mmmm— murmuró la anciana acercándose a ellos y atrapando por el brazo a la niña—. Esto no es culpa mía, mis ilusiones pueden ser desvanecidas, pero me temo que estos chavales han caído fruto de un embrujo más poderoso que el mío…quiero decir, esto no es fruto de una ilusión, sino que realmente han vuelto a la infancia…

— ¿Y cómo demonios han vuelto a ser niños, si puede saberse?— preguntó Milo—. ¿Acaso hay alguna deidad más en este bosque, aparte de Dionisio y Pan? ¿O las ninfas?

Entonces Hécate preguntó de nuevo por los panes.  
— ¿Dónde están?— insistió de nuevo.

—Los tenían ellos— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, recogiendo el bolso de Shaina, que estaba dentro de la caja de Pandora.

Lo abrió, pero dentro de él sólo estaba el mapa.

Milo rebuscó por la caja, sin hallar nada.

—Pues…— musitó el griego—. Me temo que aquí no hay nada…y estoy seguro que en la caja de Unicornio no hay nada más que ropa y armadura…cuando me encontré con Shaina, estaba con una cabra pequeña pero no vi ningún pan.

La niña miró a Milo unos segundos con sus enormes ojos verdes.  
—La cabra se lo comió— dijo en voz baja—. Tenía hambre y le di de comer.

Hécate lanzó un grito de desesperación y señaló con la daga a la pequeña.  
— ¿Le has dado el pan sagrado a una cabra?— chilló encolerizada—. ¡Voy a morir! ¡Y todo será culpa vuestra!— dijo señalando alternativamente a los tres guerreros—. ¡Me encargaré de que mi muerte no sea en vano y lanzaré una maldición contra el Santuario!

Milo miró a los dos niños.  
— ¿Os comisteis el pan de Hécate?— gruñó encolerizado—. ¡Sois idiotas!— exclamó perdiendo los estribos—. No vuelvo a dejaros solos nunca más, ¡es increíble!

— ¿Les dejaste solos?— preguntó la vieja bruja quien miró con furia al caballero de Escorpio, el cual se defendió diciendo que ellos sabían que bajo ningún concepto debían comerse esa comida—. ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! ¡Las consecuencias de comer el cabello de tu diosa, han regresado a su infancia!

Desesperado por la situación, el griego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se retiró la tiara.  
—Así que con esto te referías con lo de cien años más si se ingería un pelo de Atenea, ¿verdad?— preguntó señalando a los pequeños, quienes se habían abrazado aterrorizados por los dos mayores—. Llegas a la vejez, comes pelo y regresas a tu infancia para vivir otros cien años…y así continuamente…

— ¡Pero ahora ya no!— exclamó Hécate—. ¡Ahora ya no podré a volver a ser una niña porque no tengo ese pan con cabello de Atenea! ¡Voy a morir!

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos— musitó el caballero de Escorpio agobiado—, a ver, Hécate, ¿puedes aguantar unos días más? Hasta que vuelva con otro par de panes. Debo regresar al Santuario de inmediato, porque no puedo tener a estos niños aquí. Dame unos días y regreso a entregártelos, aunque me cueste la vida. ¿De acuerdo?

La anciana miró con suspicacia al caballero de Escorpio. Intuyó que realmente estaba en aprietos y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger el Santuario.  
—Está bien— replicó, pensando en que su tardanza en regresar al templo de la Luna, igual le traería consecuencias a ella también—, ¡pero date prisa!

—Antes dime la manera para…— comenzó a decir Milo, cuando la anciana desapareció de su vista—, devolverles a su edad…

El griego resopló abrumado y miró a sus compañeros, que seguían abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que Jabu comenzó a llorar.

—Por todos los dioses…—murmuró el hombre, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos—. En menudo lío estamos metidos…regresemos al Santuario…

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Las edades de los caballeros son mayores que en el original. Así, Jabu tiene dieciséis, Shaina diecinueve y Milo veintitrés. Vamos, tres años más viejos. Me siento más cómoda así.**_

 _ **Por lo tanto, cuando se hacen peques, Jabu pasa a tener 6 años y Shaina 9.**_

 _ **Sslove: sí, pobre Milo, le toca lidiar con dos niños pequeños que le traerán de cabeza xD Espero que te guste el resto de la historia ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Guest: los dos son niños pequeños (no bebés) y a Milo le toca encargarse de ellos, no le queda otra. ¿Enoviarse? No, insisto, no habrá romance entre el caballero de Escorpio y Shaina. ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario y leer!**_

 _ **A todos los que marcáis como favorita o seguís la historia, muchísimas gracias, espero que os estéis divirtiendo con ella.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	5. El amanecer de los peques

**5\. El amanecer de los peques**

El camino de vuelta al Santuario fue un auténtico suplicio para el caballero de Escorpio. Entre la cantidad de veces que tuvieron que parar porque los niños se entretenían con cualquier cosa, no sólo por cansancio sino también por hambre, sumado a que iba cargado de trastos y los nenes liberaban energía sin cesar, Milo estaba realmente agotado.

Si no recordaba mal, llegar hasta el bosque les supuso casi tres horas caminando. Y dentro del bosque no pudo asegurar cuánto tiempo estuvieron, pero por lo menos cuatro mínimo, sino un par más.

Cuando salieron del bosque de Chaménos, serían las siete de la tarde. Pero eso era algo que Milo no podía comprobar ya que su móvil se había quedado sin batería.

Lo único que supo es que a mitad de camino se les echó la noche encima, a pesar de estar a finales de primavera y los días eran más largos. Calculó que sería casi medianoche cuando por fin apareció frente a la entrada del Santuario.

Shaina arrastraba los pies, tratando de permanecer despierta, mientras Jabu dormía en los brazos del caballero de Escorpio.

Al verlo aparecer de esa guisa, los guardias apostados a la entrada del sacro lugar se asombraron.  
—Buenas noches— murmuró un agotado Milo—. Venga, que ya queda poco— dijo girándose para ver dónde estaba la pequeña amazona de Ofiuco.

La niña levantó la cabecita y bostezó con fuerza, como llevaba haciendo la última hora de camino.  
—Espere señor Mitsotakis— declaró un guardia, colocando una lanza para impedirle el paso—, esos dos niños deben ser identificados.

Milo bufó una maldición y mostró la carita dormida del pequeño Jabu.  
—Jabu de Unicornio cuando tenía seis años y por ahí viene, arrastrando los pies y muerta de sueño, Shaina de Ofiuco cuando tenía nueve, ¿os parece?— replicó el griego—. No puedo dar más explicaciones ahora, pero estoy reventado, así que os toca fiaros de mi palabra.

Pensando que el caballero de Escorpio se había vuelto loco, el guardia que había impedido el paso quiso proseguir, pero su compañero le indicó que le dejara pasar, ya que esos niños no parecían un peligro para el Santuario.  
—Por cierto— dijo el caballero—, ¿qué hora es?

—La una y cuarto de la madrugada, señor— respondió uno de los guardias.

Milo apuró a Shaina a caminar más rápido y los tres desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban a los templos de oro.

Si tenía suerte, prácticamente todos sus compañeros estarían durmiendo, y no se equivocó…excepto al atravesar el sexto templo.

El guardián del templo de Virgo abrió los ojos mientras estaba sentado sobre la flor de loto y se asustó al detectar los cosmos de los dos niños.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— preguntó a su compañero, mientras apuraba el paso para echar una mano, cogiendo en brazos a Shaina—. ¿Por qué tienen este aspecto?

Milo miró al indio y sacudió la cabeza.  
— ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dado cuenta de quiénes son?— musitó, para luego comprender la tontería de su pregunta—. Disculpa, es que estoy muy cansado y ya no puedo pensar con claridad…

—No te preocupes— entendió Shaka, acompañándole hasta el templo de Escorpio—, pero esto es un asunto muy grave, deberías ir a ver al Patriarca y a Atenea cuanto antes.

Con cara de agotamiento, el caballero de Escorpio le dijo que lo haría mañana mismo, porque tenía muchísimas cosas que contar.

Una vez alcanzaron el octavo templo, se adentraron en él.

Al fin en su templo, Milo pudo depositar a Jabu sobre el sofá y retirarse las tres cajas de Pandora que portaba desde que regresaron a la niñez sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Shaka colocó a Shaina junto al caballero de Unicornio, ya que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y a continuación ayudó a Milo a preparar el cuarto de invitados.

—Una cama para dos— dijo el indio, colocando una sábana bajera y encima un cobertor nórdico, junto a la almohada—, pero siendo niños estarán a gusto.

Su compañero se pasó una mano por la frente y resopló por agotamiento.  
—Estoy hecho una mierda— declaró el caballero de Escorpio—. Cansadísimo y encima con este problema…

— ¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente?— preguntó Shaka, intrigado—. Esto es realmente extraño, ¿fueron presa de algún dios del tiempo o algo?

—No— respondió Milo—, comieron pan que contenía cabello de Atenea. Con lo cual, ni he podido entregarle los panes a Hécate y encima estos están en formato niño…Shion me descuartiza mañana...además, tengo la amenaza de una maldición por parte de esa vieja bruja si no le entrego los panes en unos días…

El caballero de Virgo pensó unos instantes.  
—Desde luego que es un problema serio, pero intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda— dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su compañero—; sobre todo a averiguar la manera de que recuperen su edad real. Ambos han retrocedido diez años…

Agradeciendo el gesto, Milo despidió a Shaka y se quedó a solas con los niños en el templo.

Se acercó a ellos y despertó suavemente a Shaina.  
—Ven conmigo, que vas a dormir en una cama— susurró el hombre.

La italiana bostezó y parpadeó suavemente, bajándose del sofá y siguiendo al caballero de Escorpio.

Milo había encendido una pequeña lamparita de papel sobre la mesita de noche y esperó a que la niña fuera a meterse en la cama cuando se percató que aún llevaba la camiseta roja y que estaba muy sucia.

—Espera un segundo— pidió el griego, quien se dirigió al piso de arriba donde estaba su habitación y sacó un par de camisetas limpias del armario.

Cuando bajó, se encontró a la pequeña tumbada boca abajo en la cama, por lo que Milo pidió que se diera la vuelta. Al ir a levantarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta, ella se lo impidió.  
—Ya lo hago yo— indicó al caballero, quien le dejó una camiseta azul a su lado.

—Avísame cuando termines de cambiarte— pidió el hombre, saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta entornada, que fue cerrada por la pequeña—. Desde luego…ya demostrando carácter desde pequeña…

Entonces Milo fue a por Jabu, que seguía roque en el sofá, en la misma posición que le había dejado.  
Lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, llamando previamente con los nudillos.  
— ¿Se puede?— preguntó en voz baja.  
Desde dentro escuchó un "sí" bajito.

El griego entró en el cuarto y vio a Shaina arropada hasta el cuello, mirándole con sus inmensos ojos verdes.  
— ¿Estás a gusto?— preguntó Milo, mientras despertaba suavemente a Jabu para poder quitarle la camiseta negra y cambiársela por una blanca limpia.

La chiquilla se retiró el flequillo verde de delante de los ojos y asintió, mientras se incorporaba un poco y echaba hacia atrás el nórdico para que Milo pudiera acostar a Jabu, que había vuelto a dormirse.

—Te la has puesto al revés—indicó el hombre, señalando la camiseta azul de Shaina—, la etiqueta asoma por el cuello y debe quedar en la nuca.

Con sus dedos, la niña estiró el cuello para comprobar que, efectivamente, la etiqueta estaba en el lugar erróneo.

Entonces comenzó a contorsionarse para poder quitarse la camiseta, pero Milo pidió que cesara de moverse porque despertaría a Jabu.  
—Levanta los brazos hacia arriba— pidió el griego, y al hacer lo que le ordenó, pudo quitarle la camiseta. Le dio la vuelta y le indicó el dibujo que debía ir delante, antes de ponérsela—. Ya está, venga túmbate.

La niña sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y hundía la cabecita en la almohada.  
Por último, Milo pasó la mano por la cabeza de ambos niños y se despidió de ellos hasta el día siguiente, apagando la luz antes de salir del cuarto.

Agotado por todo el jaleo, el caballero de Escorpio lanzó una mirada a un pequeño reloj digital. Casi las tres de la mañana.

Subió las escaleras como pudo y nada más entrar en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedándose dormido profundamente.

Realmente no supo a qué hora despertó, lo único que recordaba era que lo hizo con un chillido.

Milo se agitó en la cama del susto y bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi a punto de caer rodando por ellas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados y vio a Jabu llorando, mientras Shaina trataba de consolarle.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?— dijo llevándose la mano al pecho, tratando de tomar aire.

— ¡Me querían pegar!— acertó a decir el más pequeño entre sollozos e hipando.

Milo miró a la amazona que enseguida se defendió.  
— ¡No le he hecho nada!— dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Se puso a chillar sin más…

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, el griego se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó, cogiendo a Jabu entre sus brazos.  
—Has debido tener una pesadilla— susurró Milo, acariciándole la cabeza—, ya está, no pasa nada…venga…

Pero el pequeño caballero de Unicornio no se tranquilizaba.  
— ¡Unos demonios con cuernos y…y…pezuñas…y…y….pelos…me llevaron, dijeron que me comerían vivo!

— ¿Eso dijeron?— preguntó curioso el caballero de Escorpio, limpiándole las lágrimas—. Pues no les vamos a dejar, ¿a que no? Nosotros somos fuertes, somos guerreros…

Jabu aún hipaba y sorbía los mocos con dificultad. Milo se incorporó de la cama con él en brazos y lo llevó al baño, donde le puso papel higiénico en la nariz para que se sonara con fuerza.

Después le lavó un poco la carita con agua y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—No vamos a asustarnos por esos demonios, ¿verdad?— dijo sonriendo, haciéndole saltar en sus brazos.

El pequeño japonés se acurrucó contra el cuello del hombre y éste suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabecita, regresando a la habitación.

—Venga, ahora los dos a seguir durmiendo, que anoche nos acostamos tarde y aún parece que es demasiado temprano— dijo a los dos niños, pero estando desvelados, poco podría hacer.

Finalmente, indicó a los peques que salieran de la cama y se dirigieran a la cocina a desayunar.

Milo comprobó que sólo eran las siete de la mañana. Tan solo veinticuatro horas antes había comenzado esa aventura, y ahora estaban los tres de nuevo reunidos en el templo de Escorpio, aunque sus compañeros con diez años menos.

Preparó tres tazas con chocolate caliente y sacó una bolsa de croissants, arrojándola frente a ellos.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la bolsa y comenzó una disputa.  
— ¡La cogí yo primero!— rezongó Shaina—. ¡Milo, dile algo!— al tiempo que trataba de recuperar la bolsa.

— ¡Pero la perdiste!— chinchó a su vez el pequeño caballero de Unicornio, sacándole la lengua a su compañera, y dándole un bocado al croissant que acababa de coger.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a acrecentarse con el escándalo de los pequeños, el caballero de Escorpio pidió calma a ambos. Al comprobar que no solo no le hacían ni puñetero caso sino que encima seguían en sus trece, Milo recogió la bolsa de la discordia.  
Cogió tres croissants, dándole uno a Jabu y dos a Shaina.  
—Hala— espetó cogiendo los cuatro bollos restantes para comerlos él—, se acabaron los croissants.

—A ella le has dado dos— murmuró el japonés.

—Porque tú has cogido uno previamente— respondió el griego, señalando su mejilla, donde aún masticaba el anterior.

—Ella tiene tres croissants— reiteró el pequeño, señalando un bollo que la amazona había escondido en su regazo.

Milo se asomó y miró a la pequeña peliverde, tendiendo la mano para que le entregara ese tercer croissant.  
—Luego te quejarás que si estás engordando— replicó el caballero de Escorpio, dándole un bocado.

Shaina se quedó extrañada ante esa frase que juraría no haber dicho nunca. Sumergió uno de los dos croissants en el chocolate caliente y dio un bocado.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la niña soltó el bollo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con gesto de dolor.  
— ¿Shaina qué te pasa?— exclamó preocupado el hombre, que fue corriendo a sujetar a la pequeña por miedo a que se cayera de la silla.

En un instante, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. La pequeña temblaba e hiperventilaba y el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció unos segundos.  
—Yo he estado aquí contigo— murmuró en voz baja, antes de volver a gritar llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Milo volvió a mirar a la niña a los ojos, que recuperaron su brillo. Aquello era muy extraño.

La italiana dejó de temblar y miró confusa alrededor. Vio la taza de chocolate y el croissant, mientras el griego la recolocaba de nuevo en la silla.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó inquieto el hombre, y ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a devorar los bollos con ansiedad.

Al terminar los tres de desayunar, Milo decidió acudir a ver al Patriarca. Pero los nenes no llevaban ropa adecuada para tal visita. Definitivamente, llevarles descalzos, sin ropa interior y sólo vistiendo una camiseta que les quedaba enorme, no era apropiado.

Colocó a los dos niños frente a él y se mesó la barbilla, pensando de dónde podría sacar ropa para ellos.  
—Venid conmigo— indicó el hombre, abriendo la puerta del templo de Escorpio y saliendo fuera, con sus compañeros agarrados de sus manos, aunque no tardaron en soltarse y salir brincando por los alrededores.

Shaina y Jabu jugaban entre ellos, picándose continuamente, aunque tenía que llamar más veces la atención a la niña porque era mayor que él, y casi siempre el pequeño acababa en el suelo por un empujón de la otra.  
—Cuidado por donde pisáis, que estáis descalzos e igual os hacéis daño— advirtió Milo, al verles corretear alegremente.

De vez en cuando, uno de los dos paraba y se miraba la planta de los pies, retirando algún guijarro, pero sin parar de jugar.

—Quien fuera niño ahora— dijo Aldebarán, cuando vio a los dos pequeños trotando por el templo de Tauro y uniéndose a los tres terneros del caballero de oro—. ¿De dónde los has sacado? ¿El Patriarca te ha adjudicado esos dos chavales como alumnos?

— ¿No te suenan de algo?— preguntó Milo a su compañero, comprobando que los dos compañeros estaban bien.

De repente se escuchó un sonido seco y a continuación el llanto de Simón, el mediano de los terneros que entrenaba el brasileño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Talión?— preguntó el caballero de Tauro, pero el mayor de ellos señaló a Shaina como culpable.

Milo lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la pequeña Ofiuco y la hizo acercarse.  
—A los compañeros no se les pega, ¿te ha quedado claro?

— ¡Pero me levantó la camiseta para comprobar que yo era una niña!— explicó Shaina muy enfadada.

Milo se llevó una mano al rostro para aguantar la risa y Aldebarán dio un coscorrón a su alumno.

—Eso no es de caballeros— reprendió el caballero de Tauro—, a las mujeres se las debe respetar. Pídele perdón ahora mismo.

Simón agachó la cabeza y se acercó a Shaina, quien le recibió con los brazos cruzados y actitud altiva.  
—Lo siento— murmuró el niño—. No sabía que no tenías pito…

— ¡Simón!— bramó su maestro—. ¡Que te quedas sin postre todo el día!

—Vale, vale, vale— interrumpió el caballero de Escorpio, percibiendo rasgos típicos de la amazona pero en su miniversión—. Déjalo, si es que voy a buscarles ropa adecuada a estos dos mientras estén por aquí. Por cierto, ¿a ti quién te da la ropa para tus alumnos?

Aldebarán le dijo que debía acudir al taller de Aracne, dentro del recinto de las amazonas y que allí tomarían medidas de ambos y les entregarían ropa de entrenamiento básica.

—Bueno niños— dijo el brasileño despidiéndose—, nosotros nos vamos a entrenar. Luego nos vemos. Qué guapa es esta niña…— dijo sonriente, tocando la naricita de Shaina, que rió divertida—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Que tu maestro no nos ha presentado. Yo soy Aldebarán, el caballero de oro de Tauro, para serviros.

— ¡Yo soy Jabu!— exclamó el pequeño rubio.

— ¡Y yo me llamo Shaina!— respondió la niña.

El brasileño se quedó mudo por un instante y miró detenidamente a los dos pequeños, empalideciendo súbitamente. Señaló a cada uno alternativamente, sin poder articular palabra.

Milo conminó a los nenes a seguir y le dijo a su compañero que luego lo explicaría todo a todos.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras de los templos del zodiaco y caminaron hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Seguido de los pequeños, el hombre se adentró y preguntó por el taller de Aracne a una compañera, que le señaló una casita un poco más grande que el resto.

Cuando se dirigían hacia allí, Marin llamó la atención del griego.  
—La que faltaba…— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. Buenos días Marin…

— ¡Buenos días!— exclamó la joven—. ¿Cuándo llegásteis? Anda que bien que Shaina me avisa de que habíais regresado tan pronto…anda, ¿y estos niños?

— ¡Que soy una niña!— se quejó la italiana.

— ¡Oh perdona mi vida!— dijo la japonesa, aupando entre sus brazos a Shaina y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Qué mona es! ¿Son huérfanos?

—Marin— soltó de improviso la pequeña Ofiuco.

La aludida miró a la niña a la cara y sonrió.  
—Sí, ese es mi nombre chiquitina, ¿y tú cómo te llamas? Te pareces muchísimo a Shaina cuando era pequeña…

—Es que soy Shaina— replicó con tranquilidad la italiana.

A punto estuvo la amazona de Águila de soltarla, pero Milo la cogió a tiempo.  
La mujer miró al caballero de Escorpio y después a Jabu, quien sonrió y saludó a la amazona.  
—No…es…posible…— balbuceó incrédula—. ¿Me estáis gastando una broma o qué?— preguntó la japonesa, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una cámara oculta.

Pero el rostro compungido de su compañero le indicó que no era así.  
—Aún hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero más tarde— pidió el hombre—. Ahora tengo que buscar ropa decente para ellos y poder presentarme ante Shion.

La amazona se abanicó con la mano y tragó saliva, mientras veía al caballero de Escorpio entrar en el taller.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Como siempre, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que estáis marcando como favorita o seguís esta historieta. Espero que os esté gustando. **_

_**Sslove: xD tío Milo, no papá Milo. Pobrecillo, no le acojones más de lo que está XD Pero sí, ya ves que anda teniendo que hacer malabares para poder hacerse con todo, y lo que le queda…¡muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Al fin ya he subido la imagen de Shaina. La dibujé con aspecto pequeño (obviamente), aunque en el anime tiene esa rareza que cuando es pequeña (aparenta unos 12-13 años), tiene el pelo castaño/rojizo y los ojos marrones. Luego cuando crece sale con el pelo verde y los ojos verdes…misterios del anime, porque son del mismo capítulo (y repito, no es efecto antiguo, porque los árboles y resto de vegetación de la escena donde se encuentra con Seiya, salen verdes, no rojizos). Si queréis verla mejor, podéis ir a mi deviantart (link en mi perfil, si no os redirecciona, copiad la dirección en el navegador).**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el domingo con otro capítulo! ¡Feliz finde!**_


	6. Efectos secundarios

**6\. Efectos secundarios**

En el taller de Aracne trabajaban varias mujeres de Rodorio, mujeres que habían ido heredando el trabajo de sus madres y abuelas, de generación en generación, y siempre muy vinculadas al Santuario.

A las ocho de la mañana comenzaba su jornada laboral, tejiendo ropajes y realizando arreglos para los aprendices y guardias del lugar. Tan solo Aracne, una mujer oronda pero increíblemente ágil con la aguja y el hilo, era la encargada de realizar los ropajes para el Patriarca. Y es que lo llevaba en la sangre, puesto que su madre, también llamada Aracne, su abuela materna, de igual nombre y así sucesivamente, habían ido pasando genéticamente esa maestría.

— ¡Buenos días!— saludó la mujer, al ver entrar al caballero de Escorpio, que arrastraba a Jabu y Shaina al interior del taller—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? ¡Oh! ¡Dos pequeños nuevos en el Santuario!— exclamó Aracne dando palmadas de alegría, y rápidamente recogió una cinta métrica para tomar medidas a los dos niños.

Milo se quedó atónito por la rapidez del servicio. La señora les pedía que extendieran los brazos y los pequeños obedecían sin rechistar.

— ¡Listo!— declaró la mujer, anotando la última medida en un pedazo de papel—. Tenemos ropa de su talla lista, estos niños no pueden ir desnudos por ahí.

— ¡No estamos desnudos, llevamos una camiseta!— corearon los pequeños a la vez.

Aracne miró incrédula a los nenes y después a su supuesto maestro, quien torció el gesto.  
—Deberías comprarles ropa interior— declaró la mujer—, unas braguitas y unos calzoncillos, ¿cómo es que no tienen nada? Y ni tan siquiera un calzado…

—Señora, llegamos ayer muy tarde y no me ha dado tiempo a comprarles nada— comenzó a explicarse el caballero de Escorpio—, de hecho hemos venido corriendo para ver si puede ayudarnos porque tenemos que ir a ver al Patriarca.

Aracne se rascó la cabeza preocupada.  
—Nosotras nos encargamos de ropaje de entrenamiento, pero mucho me temo que la ropa interior tendrás que ir al pueblo a comprarla…

Los niños curioseaban entre los puestos de trabajo, fisgando todo alrededor mientras que Milo era conducido por la señora hasta un armario y buscaba la ropa.

Sacó un par de camisetas de color marrón, así como un pantalón blanco para Jabu y uno beige para Shaina. Además, le dio un par de cajas con sendas alpargatas del tamaño de los pies de ellos.

—Esta ropa es resistente, no se rompe con facilidad— informó Aracne—, aguantará los trotes que le den sin problemas. Eso sí— dijo mirando la cara de póker del griego—, vuelve más a o menos cada seis meses porque crecen muy rápido y se les quedará pequeña, por tanto tendré que ir realizando nuevos uniformes, ¿de acuerdo? Tenéis un pequeño probador tras esa cortina roja.

Milo asintió y llamó a los pequeños, que regresaron de nuevo junto al hombre.

—Tomad— dijo tendiéndoles las nuevas ropas—, tendréis que poneros esto. Allí hay un probador— e indicó un pequeño hueco con un espejo y una cortina roja—. Vamos.

El primero en entrar fue Jabu. El pequeño sonreía y jugaba con la cortina mientras el griego trataba de vestirle.  
—Estate quieto— gruñó el hombre, al intentar ponerle la nueva camiseta de su talla, pero Jabu se entretenía con la cortina, por lo que Milo la descorrió completamente, dejando a la vista el cuerpecillo desnudo del pequeño.

— ¡Que me ven el pito!— gritó enfadado el pequeño japonés, agarrando de nuevo la cortina.

Las señoras estallaron en carcajadas y Milo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.  
— ¡Si te estuvieras quieto nadie te vería nada!— alegó el caballero, subiéndole el pantalón—. Ahora siéntate en esa caja que te ato las alpargatas…

El nene hizo lo que ordenaba, pero no paraba de balancear las piernas.  
—Al final te voy a dar un azote, porque te lo estás ganando— amenazó el hombre, que al ver los pies sucios del caballero de Unicornio, sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Señora! ¿No tendrá usted por ahí un trapo húmedo?

Aracne se acercó al caballero tendiéndole una bayeta recién escurrida, con la cual Milo pudo lavar un poco los pies al pequeño.  
—Estáis más cochinos los dos— dijo mirando la carita del caballero de Unicornio, que tenía restos de tierra por la cara y el pelo sucio—. Os voy a dar un baño antes de ir a ver al Patriarca. Y yo también, que con vosotros pululando por casa no he tenido tiempo de darme mi ducha diaria— murmuró echándose una mirada al espejo y chasqueando la lengua.

Milo terminó de atar las cintas de las alpargatas y llamó a la amazona de Ofiuco para que entrara en el probador.  
—Me visto sola— dijo ella, expulsando al caballero de Escorpio y echando la cortina.

—Recuerda ponerte bien la camiseta— avisó el griego a la pequeña.

—Síiii— respondió Shaina desde dentro—. Pero esta camiseta no tiene dibujo y tampoco tiene etiqueta…

Aracne le indicó que la camiseta tenía escrito un número pequeño en la nuca y que era eso lo que debería quedar por detrás.

Pasó un rato largo, pero la niña no salía. Preocupado, Milo se acercó a la cortina pero sin descorrerla.  
— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó inquieto, cuando la cortina se abrió y salió la niña con la camiseta azul que había llevado hasta entonces y en los brazos la ropa que se había probado—. ¿No te vale?

Shaina agitó la cabeza.  
—Me vale, pero no me gustan los colores— dijo entregando la ropa a Aracne—. ¿No tienes esto mismo en verde y morado?

Los dos adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
—Estos son los colores que hay…—indicó la señora, recogiendo la ropa y las alpargatas—. Pero no creo que haya problema en hacerte uno morado o verde…

—De eso nada— terció el caballero de Escorpio—, no vamos a teneros trabajando porque a doña Caprichosa le haya dado por ahí— y cogió los ropajes de los brazos de Aracne y se los tendió de nuevo a Shaina—. Métete en el probador ahora mismo y vístete sin rechistar.

— ¡No me da la gana!— exclamó la niña, arrojando la ropa al suelo, tras lo cual salió corriendo fuera del taller.

Milo hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Aracne le sujetó.  
—Es la edad— dijo la mujer—, no te preocupes que de verdad no me costará nada hacerle un pantalón verde y una camiseta morada para ella. Esta tarde lo tendré listo. Una pregunta, ¿nunca has tenido que manejarte con niños antes, verdad?— el caballero negó con la cabeza—. Se nota…

—Ese gesto ha sido muy grosero— replicó el hombre—, no lo puedo dejar pasar, tiene que entender que no puede ir por ahí actuando tal y como le venga en gana.

Aracne se frotó las manos y suspiró, deseándole suerte con el trabajo.

Milo tendió la mano a Jabu y ambos salieron del taller. El pequeño japonés detectó el malestar del griego.  
— ¿Estás enfadado?— preguntó el nene, pero el hombre solamente miró de soslayo al chiquillo y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Shaina había corrido campo a través buscando una vía de escape de aquel lugar que no reconocía como suyo.

Tropezó un par de veces, pero a pesar de tener rasguños en brazos y rodillas, ella se levantó estoicamente y aguantó las lágrimas, mientras seguía su loca carrera.

Tenía el corazón desbocado cuando vio a aquella mujer con la que había hablado antes de entrar en el taller. Por una causa desconocida, la niña fue corriendo hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza, casi haciendo perder el equilibrio a la japonesa.

— ¿Shaina?— preguntó la amazona de Águila, cuando reconoció el pelo verde de su amiga. La pequeña alzó los ojos al borde del llanto y el destello verde provocó que la pelirroja aguantara la respiración, hasta que la chiquilla hundió la cabeza entre las piernas, buscando amparo.

Marin acarició su cabecita mientras trataba de entender todo aquello. Milo le había prometido que daría una explicación, que aún no había llegado y esperaba con ansiedad.

La mujer se acuclilló frente a su amiga y apartó los mechones verdes de su flequillo de delante de sus ojos.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó preocupada—. ¿Te ha dicho algo Milo que te ha sentado mal?

La niña frunció los labios sin mirar a la amazona y después al suelo.  
—Nunca has sido de hablar sobre tus sentimientos, sino de guardártelos para ti— concedió la japonesa—. Está bien, si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada, pero si quieres hablo con él y le regaño.  
La pequeña entonces alzó sus ojos acuosos hacia los de aquella mujer que parecía conocerla. Frunció el ceño unos segundos, tratando de averiguar por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquel rostro, a pesar de que creía no haberla visto nunca anteriormente.

Como un fogonazo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a machacarla, provocando que cayera al suelo entre gemidos de dolor. Todo alrededor le daba vueltas hasta que finalmente se volvió negro.

Lejos, muy lejos, la voz de la mujer pelirroja la llamaba. También escuchaba voces de otras personas, que le resultaban igualmente familiares.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Marin, murmuró su nombre. Después vio a un hombre grande de aspecto tosco, y pronunció su nombre "Cassios". Y de nuevo la oscuridad.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Alguien la llevaba en brazos. Con una de sus manos, recogió un mechón azulado y jugueteó con él un poco, antes de soltarlo.  
— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Milo, al percatarse que había recobrado la conciencia, mientras empujaba la puerta del templo de Escorpio y la tumbaba sobre el sofá.

Shaina miró alrededor se llevó la mano derecha a la frente. Jadeó un poco y bebió con avidez el vaso de agua que le tendía el griego. A su lado, Jabu trepó al sofá y la miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás malita?— preguntó el niño con sus grandes ojos tocando la herida que su compañera tenía en la rodilla.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó ella, dándole una patada al pequeño Unicornio, que salió despedido del sofá, aunque Milo lo recogió al vuelo.

—Ya veo que te recuperas rápidamente— observó el caballero de Escorpio, sentándose en el sofá y colocando a Jabu en su regazo—. Te he dicho que no agredas a tus compañeros. A ver esa herida…

El griego observó la rozadura y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Eso no es nada grave, así que nos vamos inmediatamente a ver al Patriarca— sentenció finalmente—; levántate.

Shaina seguía de morros y de brazos cruzados cuando salieron del templo de Escorpio, pero al menos no tendría que vestir aquellos ropajes tan espantosos que había estado a punto de obligarla a llevar.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo del Patriarca, los tres pararon frente al de Acuario.

Camus abrió la puerta y miró el rostro ojeroso de su amigo, cuando al bajar la vista y ver las versiones infantiles de los caballeros de Unicornio y Ofiuco, simplemente alzó una ceja.  
—Comieron el pan que iba destinado a Hécate, ¿verdad?— dijo sospechando lo que había pasado—. Anoche el Patriarca nos comentó la misión que tenías entre manos y que le preocupaba que no hubierais llegado antes de la hora de cenar.

—Pues estas son las razones del retraso— contestó el caballero de Escorpio—. Voy a ir a ver al Patriarca a ver si consigo que horneen otros dos panes para Hécate…pero depende de la señora Atenea…

Sin poderse resistir a cotillear lo que hablaban su maestro y tutor, Hyoga asomó la cabeza, preguntando quién eran esos dos niños. Cuando le informaron de su identidad, el ruso cogió su móvil y llamó a Seiya.  
—Tienes que venir a ver esto…

—Si estará en el templo de Shion, dile que vamos para allá y que baje la señora, que es urgente— dijo Milo, mientras empujaba a los dos niños hacia las escaleras.

Camus acompañó a su amigo, al ver que no parecía estar de buen humor.

Al llegar al destino, los dos caballeros de oro se acercaron hasta el trono y realizaron la reverencia correspondiente, aguardando la llegada de Shion, mientras que Jabu miraba todo alrededor extasiado y con un dedo en la nariz, mientras que Shaina seguía de brazos cruzados y el gesto torcido.

—Va a venir el Sumo Sacerdote— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. Inclinaos ante él. ¡Y no te hurgues la nariz, cochino!

El japonés imitó el gesto de los dos caballeros, posicionándose correctamente, sin embargo Shaina permanecía en la misma postura de enfado.  
—Qué día me está dando— se quejó Milo a Camus—, ¡Shaina, que te inclines de una vez! ¡No me dejes en evidencia!

—Como se nota que es ella…— murmuró el francés.

—Buenas tardes caballeros de Acuario y de Escorpio— saludó Shion, entrando en la sala y caminando hacia el trono—; disculpad el retraso, estaba reunido con Atenea y… — se quedó mirando estático a los dos niños y después lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Milo—. Este es el resumen de tu misión fallida, ¿no?

—Por favor Patriarca, déjeme explicarme…— pidió Milo, tirando de la camiseta de Shaina para que se inclinara de una vez, pero la niña le dio una patada a su mano.

—Claro que tienes que explicar muchas cosas— replicó el Patriarca señalando a los pequeños—, pero muchas cosas.

El caballero de Escorpio comenzó a relatar la aventura que habían vivido desde que salieran temprano del Santuario, lo que sucedió en el bosque de Chaménos y su vuelta.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa de todo esto?— preguntó Shion.

—Mía— resopló Milo, agachando la cabeza—. No debí dejarles solos.

—No— dijo el Sumo Sacerdote—. Dejarlos solos no fue la única causa de este desastre, sino fallarles a ellos. Cuando envío a un caballero de oro a una misión donde tiene que ir acompañado de guerreros de nivel inferior, espero que entienda que su misión es protegerles. Y tú, no lo has hecho.

Mordiéndose la lengua, el griego aguantó el rapapolvo del Patriarca, quien recriminó su comportamiento con una bronca que se alargó durante media hora.

Shion se incorporó del trono y se dirigió a los niños, para cerciorarse de que estaba ante los caballeros de Unicornio y Ofiuco. Colocó su mano sobre sus cabezas y aguardó unos instantes.  
—Es curioso— dijo retomando su voz sosegada habitual—, su cosmos es igual de potente que cuando eran adultos…

Milo recordó un par de cosas que quería preguntarle al Patriarca, cuando la señorita Atenea apareció en la sala, seguida de Seiya.  
— ¡Es verdad!— exclamó Seiya señalando a los dos niños—. ¡A Jabu lo recuerdo tal cual en el orfanato! ¡Y mira a Shaina! Aunque cuando la conocí, creo que tenía trece años…ahora parece más pequeña…

La diosa, tras saludar a los presentes, se acercó a los dos caballeros. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y miró primero a Shaina, quien lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero finalmente relajó la expresión de su cara.  
Después fue a ver a Jabu. Saori sonrió suavemente mientras que el pequeño se quedaba embobado mirándola.  
—Espero que no se acuerde de cuando le usaba para montar a caballo— dijo avergonzada la diosa.

En ese momento, el pequeño caballero de Unicornio sintió un chasquido dentro de su cabeza y cayó al suelo con las manos agarrándosela, sin emitir un solo quejido, hasta que no pudo más y emitió un grito que estremeció a todos los presentes.

Atenea rápidamente recogió al niño en brazos y colocó la mano sobre su frente, hasta que el rostro del pequeño pasó de reflejar dolor a estar apacible, quedándose dormido instantáneamente, murmurando el nombre de Saori.

—De eso quería hablarle, mi señor— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio preocupado—. Algo sucede dentro de ellos, pero no sé la causa ni qué pasa. Es como si repentinamente recobraran la conciencia de quién son.

—Pero entonces, ¿ellos no recuerdan nada?— preguntó Camus intrigado.

—Parece que no— relató su amigo—, cuando me encontré con Shaina por primera vez, y sin saber que era ella, le hice preguntas sobre el paradero de sus padres y no supo contestarme. Por pequeños que sean, los niños tienen memoria y recuerdan las cosas. Ellos no son capaces.

Shion se mesó la barbilla y miró a Atenea.  
—Sin embargo, Hécate sigue recordando toda su vida sin problemas y no le genera ningún conflicto, a pesar de las numerosas veces que te ha pedido cabello para seguir manteniéndose joven…

La diosa acarició el rostro de Jabu unos instantes.  
—Pero Hécate no es humana— contestó—, sólo otros dioses pueden comer mi cabello y alargar su vida. Si un humano lo hace…sí, retrocede años de vida, pero en su mente se genera ese conflicto. Hace siglos que no me encontraba en esta situación. Un anciano, ansioso por vivir más tiempo, me cortó el pelo con una hoz y los devoró inmediatamente— murmuró apesadumbrada—. Recobró su juventud, pero fue incapaz de reconocer a su propia familia. Era incluso más joven que el menor de sus hijos, algo imposible naturalmente. Con el paso de los días, el hombre fue sufriendo este tipo de recuerdos de su antigua vida. Pero eso generó un conflicto en su mente…

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaron todos los adultos reunidos en aquella sala.

Atena bajó la mirada y suspiró.  
—Porque cuando Hécate vuelve a su juventud, sólo lo hace físicamente. Como bien dijo el Sumo Sacerdote, sus recuerdos permanecen vivos. Sin embargo, con los humanos, lo que sucede es que la persona sufre un borrado de memoria de los años que no habría podido vivir. Es decir, si un hombre de cincuenta años come un trozo de mi cabello y retrocede a su aspecto físico con veinte, la memoria y todos los recuerdos almacenados en esos treinta años que van desde los veinte a los cincuenta, se borran. Pero cada vez que hay algo o alguien de ese periodo con el que tuvo una conexión especial, es como si su antiguo yo tratara de abrirse paso, recordando— dijo pausadamente—. Y esto genera una conflicto interno insoportable…terminan volviéndose locos por el caos que llega a estallar dentro de ellos. Y esa locura los lleva a la muerte…

Sorprendido ante esta información, Milo miró a los pequeños.  
—Entonces, si no les devuelvo pronto a su edad real… ¿los vamos a perder? ¿No se les puede entrenar de nuevo o algo?

—Mucho me temo que no— musitó la diosa—. La sensación será parecida a la de una mente infantil en su caso con la de un adulto. Habrá momentos en que Shaina se comportará como una niña de su edad, pero en otros que lo hará como la mujer adulta que es realmente, pero no podrá expresarse con claridad, y ello supondrá ese conflicto que la inducirá a la locura. E igual pasaría con Jabu…

Camus se pasó una mano por el rostro, al comprender la gravedad de la situación.  
— ¿Y no hay manera de que puedan volver a su edad real?— preguntó, cuando la puerta del templo del Patriarca anunció a un visitante.

—La hay— anunció el caballero de Virgo—. Igual que el cabello de Atenea concede la vida, hay otro dios cuya ingesta de cabello provoca el avance del tiempo en el cuerpo…

—Así es, Shaka— asintió la diosa—. Justo el efecto contrario…

El indio paró de caminar y abrió los ojos.  
—El cabello de Hades.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Bueno, poco a poco se van revelando más detalles de la trama. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y cómo va derivando.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también a los que os estáis uniendo al fic, siguiéndolo o marcándolo como favorito.**_

 _ **Sslove: ya ves cómo le ha ido con Shion xD como no podía dser de otra forma…¡muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo la historia!**_

 _ **Raixander: xD log on your account! Don't be lazy! xD Did this chapter answer to your questions? ;) Kisses and hugs! Don't forget to send me an email in case you don't understand something, ok?**_

 _ **Os espero en el próximo capítulo, y hasta entonces ¡feliz semana!**_


	7. De pelos, baños y revistas

**7\. De pelos, baños y revistas poco recomendables**

— ¿Pelo de Hades?— preguntó el caballero de Acuario, cuando vio a Shaka.

—Exacto— respondió el indio—. El cabello de Hades tiene el efecto contrario al cabello de Atenea. Para alargar la vida, el cabello de nuestra diosa lo que hace es que te devuelve a tu infancia, para que puedas vivir más. Sin embargo, el cabello del dios del Inframundo lo que hace es que te convierte en un anciano.

Milo y Camus intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.  
— ¿Quién narices quiere ser viejo?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, extrañado ante tal sistema—. Quiero decir, voluntariamente…

Atenea empezó a reírse ante tal comentario y se acercó al caballero de Virgo.  
—Pues por ejemplo tú, para devolverles a tus compañeros la edad real que tenían— dijo suavemente—; si les das a probar a estos niños la cantidad exacta de cabello de Hades, envejecerán hasta la edad que deseas. Pero si te pasas, puedes o bien matarlos porque les echas demasiados años encima o bien que les suceda igual que cuando son niños, que no recuerden nada porque es como si no hubieran vivido el tiempo que se supone que han debido de vivir respecto a su edad.

El Sumo Sacerdote se incorporó del trono dorado y caminó hasta situarse frente a los dos nenes, que escuchaban lo que los mayores decían sin enterarse mucho de ello. Colocó sus manos sobre sus cabezas, acariciándoles.  
—Bien, pues ya tenemos nueva misión entre manos— dijo el Patriarca—. Como todo esto ha sido culpa tuya, vas a ir al Inframundo a por los pelos de Hades— miró al griego—, y Camus te acompañará. Shaina y Jabu se quedarán con Shaka en su templo, ¿os parece bien?

A continuación se dirigió a la diosa Atenea.  
—Cuando regresen, tendremos que hornear dos nuevos panes para Hécate…ya sabes lo que implica eso…— dijo realizando el gesto de cortar el pelo.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Ya llevaba el pelo corto por los hombros, pero dijo que no le importaría cortarse de nuevo la melena si con ello lograba ayudar a dos de sus caballeros.

—Y volved rápido— amenazó el Patriarca a los dos amigos—, nada de entretenerse por allí abajo, que aún queda mucho que hacer, ¿entendido? En cuanto estéis preparados, partiréis de inmediato.

—Sí, señor— respondieron al unísono.

A la salida, Shaka indicó al caballero de Escorpio que enseguida iría a preparar su templo para acoger a los dos niños. El griego asintió y se despidió de él, diciéndole que se los llevaría al templo de Virgo en cuanto se fueran.

Asimismo se despidió del caballero de Acuario, quien le indicó que en unas horas pasaría por su templo para ir juntos a la nueva misión.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Escorpio, los pequeños compañeros entraron a la carrera empujándose el uno al otro.

—Niños— se quejó Milo, derrumbándose en el sofá—, haced el favor de comportaros con Shaka, ¿vale?

Shaina, quien había acercado una silla y se encaramaba a la encimera de la cocina buscando algo que comer en uno de los armarios, giró la cabeza. Por su parte, Jabu rebuscaba en la nevera.

— ¿Comportarnos con Shaka?— preguntó la niña, agarrando un paquete de galletas sin abrir, que se le escurrió entre los dedos. Todo el contenido se rompió dentro, desmigándose.

—Shaina, ten cuidado no te vayas a caer— avisó el caballero de Escorpio, al ver que la niña hacía cabriolas para bajar de la encimera—. ¡Y Jabu, cierra la puerta de la nevera que se va el frío y me fastidias las cervezas!

La niña se acercó primero hasta donde estaba su compañero, dándole un empellón en la cabeza.  
—Que te ha dicho que cierres la nevera— criticó la peliverde, mientras se dirigía con su paquete de galletas destruidas hasta donde estaba el hombre tirado en el sofá.  
Jabu gritó y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Y a ti te he dicho que dejes de golpear a tus compañeros— replicó el griego, llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras que Shaina se encaramaba al sofá y se acurrucaba a su lado, abriendo el paquete y desperdigando migas de galletas por doquier—. Eso, ahora ensucia todo alrededor…si es que…

Milo trataba de recoger los restos de galleta, cuando la niña preguntó de nuevo por Shaka.  
—Pues eso, que yo en unas horas partiré al Inframundo con Camus, que tenemos que ir a por pelo de Hades para que volváis a vuestro aspecto normal, así que vosotros dos os quedaréis con el caballero de Virgo— dijo señalando a los dos, en el momento que Jabu aparecía con una tableta de chocolate entre las manos, lamiéndola.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la niña, dejando de masticar—. ¿Nos dejas solos?

Mientras le quitaba la tableta de chocolate a Jabu, el griego asintió.  
—No comas tanto, con esto tienes más que suficiente, que luego te da una indigestión— dijo refiriéndose al caballero de Unicornio, entregándole un trozo más pequeño—. Qué asco, está todo babeado…no os dejo solos— replicó mirando a la niña—, os quedaréis con Shaka, ya os lo he dicho.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó Jabu, con los morritos llenos de chocolate—. ¿Por qué?

El hombre fue a pasarse la mano por el pelo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de chocolate y galleta. Se acercó al fregadero y se lavó las manos.  
—Me voy a una misión, sí— suspiró el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Pero no escuchasteis lo que hablamos en el templo del Patriarca?

— ¿Y no podemos ir contigo?— preguntó la amazona de Ofiuco con el ceño fruncido.

El griego comenzó a reírse.  
—De eso nada— replicó—, el Inframundo no es lugar para niños pequeños como vosotros.

— ¡Pues yo quiero ir!— exclamó la italiana, a quien Jabu se unió también—. ¡Los dos queremos ir contigo a ese sitio!

— ¡Que no podéis venir conmigo!— repitió Milo, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Y no se hable más! Ahora os voy a dar un baño para quitaros toda la roña que lleváis acumulando y en cuanto venga Camus, nos iremos todos al templo de Virgo, ¿entendido? Venga, desfilando al cuarto de baño.

Los dos nenes protestaron, pero no sirvió de nada, por lo que el hombre se dirigió al cuarto de baño y preparó la bañera, llenándola de agua caliente y echando un poco de gel de ducha para que hiciera espuma.

De morros los dos, Milo los miró y chasqueó la lengua.  
—No me hagáis esto más difícil, os lo pido por favor— pidió el griego—. Desnudaos y al agua.

El pequeño Jabu relajó la expresión facial al ver la montaña de espuma. La tocó con los deditos y le causó gracia, por lo que se quitó rápidamente los pantalones, mientras que el griego le desanudaba las alpargatas y le retiraba la camiseta.

Una vez listo, Milo cogió al niño en volandas y lo sumergió en la bañera. Rápidamente, Jabu se dedicó a jugar con las espuma, lanzándola por todos lados.

—Shaina, ya deberías estar desnuda— dijo el caballero de Escorpio doblando la ropita del niño, cuando se percató de que no había comprado ropa interior—. Mierda…bueno, es igual… ¡Venga nena, que es para hoy!— exclamó al ver que la niña seguía con la camiseta azul.

Ella lanzó una mirada de odio concentrado y le dio la espalda.

Milo se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró.  
—Última vez que te lo digo, métete en el agua. Cuento hasta tres…

Sin moverse, ella aguantó la cuenta atrás y cuando Milo fue a darla por terminada al llegar a cero, Shaina salió del baño y escapó escaleras arriba.

Al caballero de Escorpio no le dio tiempo a atraparla, pero no impidió que saliera tras ella. Escuchó que la niña se metía en la habitación suya y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Un chasquido, por lo que supo que había echado el pestillo.

—Será…— gruñó él, subiendo las escaleras—. Como disfruta dando por culo, siendo adulta y siendo niña… ¡Abre la puerta!— exclamó el griego, aporreando su propio cuarto.

Pero la niña no respondió. Milo intentó por todos los medios obligarla a salir, pero no lo consiguió. Dándola por perdida, resopló y bajó las escaleras de nuevo, regresando al cuarto de baño, donde Jabu seguía feliz entre la espuma.

—Pues nada— dijo desvistiéndose—. Que haga lo que le de la gana, ¿a que sí?— preguntó al japonés, quien asintió divertido—. Nosotros nos bañaremos y si ella quiere seguir apestando a gorrinilla, que lo haga.

Milo se metió en la bañera, uniéndose al pequeño, a quien le comenzó a frotar la cara con una esponja.  
—Anda que tú también estás hecho otro gorrinillo…mira como tienes toda la cara llena de chocolate.

Los dos varones se dieron un baño largo, donde Milo enseñó a hacer pompas de jabón con los dedos a Jabu y a lavarse adecuadamente. Entre risas y juegos, los dos disfrutaron del momento, y Milo pudo enjabonar bien el pelo del pequeño, creándole peinados extravagantes.  
El pequeño japonés compuso una cara de urgencia y se levantó de la bañera, mientras Milo se hallaba enjabonando su propia melena azul. El griego miró al niño y salió de la bañera todo cubierto de jabón cuando se percató de que Jabu estaba meando en el agua.

Mientras los dos se bañaban, arriba, en el cuarto de Milo, la pequeña italiana se había quedado inmóvil tras la puerta, sin atreverse a mover un dedo hasta que escuchó al griego alejarse.

Una vez a solas, curioseó por la habitación. Un aroma suave, entre dulce y amaderado le recordó al dueño del templo.

Sus ojitos se posaron en una urna de cristal, donde había unas piedras y arena. Al somarse, vio dos escorpiones dorados que corrieron a refugiarse bajo las piedras. Dos grillos, alimento de los arácnidos, también huyeron a buscar refugio ante el inesperado visitante.

Ella emitió un grito y se llevó la mano al corazón por el susto. Se alejó unos pasos y caminó hacia la ventana, observando a su paso la decoración del cuarto. Pilas de libros se amontonaban en las estanterías, así como piedras de diferentes colores y tamaños. Observó una piedra de color amarillo y la cogió entre sus manitas, ya que no le parecía muy especial. Al darle la vuelta, vio una especie de caracola grabada dentro de esa piedra. Con sus deditos, recorrió la espiral antes de devolver el fósil a su lugar.

Suspiró y llegó hasta la ventana. Asomó la cabecita para poder observar el atardecer en el Santuario. La gente se veía muy pequeñita desde aquel lugar del promontorio.

Se dio la vuelta y miró la cama. Pulcramente hecha, la niña se quedó unos instantes estática. Sintió que se mareaba rápidamente y comenzó a recordar algo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rápidamente fue a tumbarse sobre la cama.

En su mente, pequeños destellos de una situación, del mismo lugar. El cuarto iluminado por otro tipo de luz. Y en la cama, donde ahora mismo se hallaba tumbada, el cuerpo de Milo, ese hombre que conocía de poco más de un día, y que sin embargo le transmitía una extraña sensación imposible de discernir. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Aquello desconcertó a la niña, no entendía qué era aquella visión. Jadeó angustiada y abrazó la almohada con fuerza, quedándose inconsciente.  
—Milo…— murmuró tenuemente.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció desmayada, pero supuso que poco, ya que escuchó como Milo llamaba cochino a Jabu, quien se reía divertido.

Shaina soltó la almohada. Se frotó la dolorida cabeza y se escurrió de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abandonando el cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras con agilidad y llegó hasta la puerta del baño. Dentro, Milo pedía a Jabu que cerrara los ojos para aclararle el pelo.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a los dos varones de pie en la bañera. Sonrió al ver al pequeño con todos los pelos escurridos sobre su cara.  
—Mira quien viene— dijo el caballero de Escorpio—, doña Cochina de Ofiuco. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas bañarte o no?

La niña miró al hombre, quien estaba aclarándose el pelo y el cuerpo y cuando terminó, cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera, agarrando una toalla y anudándola alrededor de su cintura. Después, izó a Jabu para sacarlo de allí y lo envolvió con otra toalla, alborotándole el cabello rubio para quitarle humedad.

Ella bajó la mirada y esperó pacientemente, agarrada al pomo de la puerta.  
Cuando Milo terminó de secar y peinar a Jabu, lo cogió en volandas y lo llevó al salón, sentándole en el sofá.  
—Estate aquí quietecito, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió el griego, entregándole una revista de mujeres desnudas—. No, esta no…maldito Kanon…a ver, toma esta— dijo dándole una de viajes—, no es muy divertida pero esta otra no la puedes leer— replicó divertido, al ver que Jabu protestaba porque Milo no le permitía ver la revista que quería, retirándola de su alcance.

El caballero de Escorpio dejó al nene entretenido con la revista de viajes cuando regresó al baño.

Shaina aún estaba vestida, esperando cabizbaja.  
—Vamos— dijo él, abriendo el grifo de nuevo para llenarla—. Vas a tener la bañera para ti sola.

— ¿Vas a bañarte conmigo?— preguntó la italiana, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre.

—No, ya me bañé con Jabu— contestó el caballero de Escorpio, mientras vertía más gel de ducha en el agua para crear espuma—. Si te hubieras quedado con nosotros, te habría bañado con Jabu, pero como no quisiste, pues te lo has perdido. Ten— dijo entregándole una esponja limpia—, lávate bien todo el cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando quieras lavarte el pelo, avísame.

Seguidamente, el griego cerró el grifo y salió del cuarto de baño.

Shaina se quedó sola. Escuchó el sonido de las gotas del grifo cayendo en la espuma. Suspiró y se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba encima, sumergiéndose rápidamente en el agua.

Pasó casi media hora cuando decidió llamar al griego, quien acudió a su llamada.  
— ¿Estás lista? ¿Te has lavado bien el cuerpo?— preguntó para asegurarse—. Pues siéntate de espaldas a mí.

La italiana hizo lo que le mandaba el caballero, quien se sentó en un taburete y humedeció el cabello de la niña, para posteriormente verter un poco de champú en su cabeza y masajear.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el rato, a excepción de los momentos en que Milo le pedía que cerrara los ojos cuando iba a aclararle el jabón u otra acción relacionada con el lavado.

Una vez limpia y aclarada, Milo la envolvió en una toalla seca y la sacó de la bañera.  
—Ve secándote, ahora vengo— indicó el griego, saliendo del baño.

Al cabo de un minuto, él regresó con un paquete en las manos.

Shaina, quien estaba tratando de quitar humedad del cabello, miró con curiosidad.  
— ¿Qué es?— preguntó señalando el paquete, mientras Milo recogía la toalla y retiraba con más eficiencia el exceso de agua del cabello de la peliverde, para a continuación peinárselo.

—Ahora lo verás— indicó el caballero, pasándole la toalla por la cara a la niña—. No seas impaciente.

Una vez seca y peinada, Milo tendió el paquete a la niña, quien deshizo el papel rápidamente. Frente a ella, un par de alpargatas planas de color amarillo, unos pantalones verde lima y una camiseta morada. Además, un paquetito de tres braguitas para niña y su famoso pañuelo amarillo.

Shaina se quedó estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Abrió la boca, asombrada y después miró al griego.  
— ¿Para mí?— y cuando él asintió, ella se lanzó contra el hombre abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él correspondió al abrazo unos instantes, hasta que le pidió que se vistiera para que no pasara frío.  
—Dale las gracias a Aracne, que se ha currado tus ropajes y compró ropa interior— murmuró—.Y date prisa, que no creo que Camus tarde mucho en llegar— dijo calculando el tiempo, mientras salía por la puerta.

—Milo— musitó ella, provocando que él parara y girara la cabeza—. ¿Me puedes ayudar a vestirme?

El griego esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.  
—Como una niña pequeña…— murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras sacudía la camiseta morada.

Justo cuando terminaba de atar las alpargatas amarillas de Shaina, Milo escuchó a Camus llamándole.

Mientras colocaba el pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello de la niña, pudo oír una maldición en francés y los llantos de Jabu. Al salir, vio a su amigo sujetando una revista y al pequeño Unicornio saltando, tratando de recuperarla.

— ¡Milo!— exclamó el caballero de Acuario, enfadado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle esta revista a un niño pequeño?

El caballero de Escorpio se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Qué tiene de malo una revista de viajes?— respondió—. Además, lidia tú con dos niños pequeños a ver qué tal se te da manejarlos…

Camus compuso una cara de perplejidad y alzó una ceja, enrolló la revista y con ella golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza.  
— ¿Hyoga e Isaak que son? ¿Piedras?— y mostró la portada de la revista a su compañero—. ¡Esto no es una revista de viajes!

Delante de los ojos del caballero de Escorpio, la imagen de una mujer posando de manera sugerente de enormes pechos desnudos.  
—Joder qué tetas— exclamó, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta— ¡Jabu! ¿Qué te dije? Te juro que se la quité, no sé cómo narices la ha recuperado. Pero que conste que la culpa es de Kanon que me deja esas revistas por ahí tiradas y…

—Si están listos los niños, nos vamos— cortó tajante el caballero de Acuario, dejando la revista encima de la mesa.

Milo asintió y se colocó la armadura de Escorpio, preparado para ir al Inframundo.

Los dos hombres salieron del octavo templo y bajaron las escaleras hasta el sexto, donde Shaka les aguardaba pacientemente.  
—Buenas noches— saludó el indio—. Me han informado que Deathmask os espera junto al Patriarca a la entrada del Santuario. Tened mucho cuidado allí abajo.

Camus agradeció las palabras del caballero de Virgo e indicó a su compañero que debían irse ya.  
—Espera un momento—pidió el griego, quien se agachó para ponerse a la altura de los pequeños—. Vosotros dos, no quiero ni una sola queja de parte de Shaka, ¿de acuerdo? Comed todo lo que os ponga en el plato y sin rechistar. Además, es probable que el caballero de Aries acuda con su alumno después de cenar y podréis jugar un rato. No me miréis así…

Los dos niños miraban al hombre con ojos acuosos.

Milo suspiró y abrió los brazos, acogiendo entre ellos a los dos enanos, dándoles a cada uno un beso en la cabeza.  
—Recuperad energías porque cuando vuelva tendremos que regresar al bosque a ver a la vieja, así que os quiero frescos como rosas— dijo revolviéndoles los pelos a ambos, antes de incorporarse y marcharse junto a Camus, desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Shaka cogió a los dos nenes de la mano y fue a meterlos al interior del templo de Virgo, pero Shaina se soltó y corrió hasta el borde de las escaleras, viendo a lo lejos como las dos figuras descendían poco a poco, hasta que fue incapaz de distinguirlos.

Sin embargo Jabu no hizo ningún gesto. El caballero de Virgo miró al pequeño, quien al parecer leía un folleto.  
— ¿Qué lees Jabu?— preguntó el indio, interesándose por el pequeño, cuando vio fotografías de mujeres y hombres desnudos—. ¡Por Buda!— exclamó, arrebatándole la revista especial de Kanon—. ¡Esto no es para niños!

Finalmente los tres se introdujeron en el templo de Virgo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís la historia o la marcáis como favorita, así como a todos los que me dejáis comentario. ¡Espero que os siga gustando!**_

 _ **Sslove: Jabu de pequeñito es un amor, aunque también tiene su carácter. En los próximos capítulos veremos si Hades quiere colaborar o no…¡Gracias por el comentario y por continuar leyendo esta historia!**_


	8. Bienvenidos al Inframundo

**8\. Bienvenidos al Inframundo…de nuevo**

Los dos amigos llegaron a la entrada del Santuario, donde el Patriarca se dedicaba a dar instrucciones al caballero de Cáncer, quien asentía con cara de aburrido.

Al verles llegar, dio una palmada y se frotó las manos.  
— ¿Qué?— exclamó Deathmask—. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

—Diversión asegurada con el Centollo de Oro— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. Con esta van dos veces que bajo al Inframundo contigo, ¿ya sabes dónde tenemos que ir y a quién debemos ir a ver?

Shion carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Es una misión especial— declaró—. Se supone que deberíamos pedir permiso para ir, pero una audiencia con Hades puede tardar días y esto es urgente. Así que os toca infiltraros.

El caballero de Acuario frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Y puede saber cómo narices nos vamos a infiltrar?— declaró señalando su armadura dorada—. Aparte de nuestro cosmos, nos tienen calados en el Inframundo y Radamanthys nos olerá según pisemos el lugar.

—Para eso he tenido a mi alumno trabajando en algo— respondió el Patriarca, señalando al caballero de Aries quien se acercaba al lugar portando tres cajas de Pandora de color oscuro—. Armaduras negras.

Mu depositó las tres cajas delante de sus compañeros con cara de cansancio.  
— ¿Puedo irme ya a dormir?— pidió exhausto el lemuriano, quien fue dispensado rápidamente por su maestro.

—Abridlas— pidió el Patriarca.

Y al hacerlo, descubrieron unas armaduras de colores oscuros, igual que las armaduras de los espectros.  
— ¿Qué representan?— preguntó Camus, cogiendo un casco que cubría toda la cabeza. Al colocárselo, su rostro fue ocultado debidamente.

—No se distingue tu cara— musitó su amigo, agachando la cabeza, tratando de ver si desde algún ángulo podría detectar algún rasgo típico de Camus, mientras él mismo se ajustaba otro casco y quedaba igualmente oculto—. ¿Me reconocerías si me vieras así?

El francés negó con la cabeza.  
—Aún así deberíamos atarnos el pelo y ocultarlo— declaró, retirándose el casco.

Shion pidió atención a sus caballeros.  
—Son armaduras de esqueletos de la guardia personal de Hades— declaró—. Básicamente, cuando estuvimos en el Inframundo, había unos sirvientes que iban armados con guadañas, al igual que el resto de esqueletos, pero sin embargo portaban túnicas oscuras, igual que las que trajimos nosotros cuando regresamos al Santuario…

— ¡Vosotros que fuisteis traidores!— reprochó el caballero de Escorpio, recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de sus compañeros.

— Pues estas armaduras son iguales. Son básicas, porque llevan un casco que cubre la cabeza y oculta el rostro, y protecciones simples para brazos, piernas y pecho. Parecidas a las de los guardias de aquí. Os echáis las túnicas, os cubrís con la capucha y os tenéis que dirigir al templo de Hades— indicó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Suele estar durmiendo, así que entráis, le cortáis el pelo y regresáis inmediatamente, ¿ha quedado claro?

— ¿Y qué hacemos si nos dicen algo?— preguntó Camus—.Veo que hay muchas lagunas en esta misión…

El Sumo Sacerdote se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló.  
—Si tuviera más tiempo elaboraría algo mejor, pero os toca resolver ese tipo de situaciones. Vosotros dos estuvisteis conmigo en el Inframundo, sabéis cómo funciona— espetó señalando a los caballeros de Cáncer y Acuario—, así que tirad de esa información que recordéis. Tened cuidado y volved cuanto antes. Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Los tres caballeros vieron como el Patriarca se marchaba en dirección a las escaleras de los templos dorados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Milo, cubriéndose con la túnica negra.

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros.  
—Pues vámonos— declaró el caballero de Cáncer—. ¡Viaje hacia el Inframundo!

Rápidamente, Deathmask convocó su ataque y partieron hacia el reino de los muertos.

Una vez allí, los tres encapuchados observaron el lúgubre lugar.

—Bienvenidos a Villa Alegría— murmuró Milo por lo bajo—. Este lugar sigue apestando a azufre como siempre…

—Qué agradables recuerdos me vienen a la mente cada vez que vengo por aquí— dijo alegremente Deathmask, inhalando con fuerza—. ¿Azufre? A mi me huele a barbacoa…

—Claro Deathmask— replicó el griego—, ahora mismo está Minos lanzando chuletas sobre una parrilla, mientras que Aiacos se enrolla con Violate y Radamanthys se pone ciego a beber…desde luego…

Entonces el caballero de Cáncer agarró la cabeza de su compañero y se la giró hacia su derecha, señalando el río Flegetonte, en cuyo curso ardía un fuego infernal, consumiendo almas.  
—Por eso huele a barbacoa— dijo Deathmask, riéndose, al ver la cara descompuesta de su compañero.

—Vamos a centrarnos en la misión— declaró el caballero de Acuario, pidiendo atención a sus compañeros—, así que nos toca llegar hasta el templo de Hades. Si no recuerdo mal, hay que pasar el tribunal de los Muertos, la Caína, después Antenora y por último el templo de Minos, que se llama Ptolomea. Y de ahí a la Judesca, ¿cierto?

—Yo estuve en Antenora— declaró el siciliano, rascándose la nariz—. Violate suele estar dentro. Y tengo entendido que Sylphid y Valentine son los chuchos guardianes del Unicejo. Sin embargo la Ptolomea…pues no sé…con lo trabajador que es Minos, igual está por ahí tirado, holgazaneando como él solo sabe hacer…

— ¿Alguna idea para despistarlos?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.

—Chuletas de goma para los perros del Unicej…¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?— protestó el caballero de Cáncer, al recibir una colleja de parte del francés—. Qué poco sentido del humor tienes…

—Lo mejor será que vayamos en fila india, igual que caminan los guardias personales de Hades— dijo fríamente Camus, sacudiéndose la mano—, no hablar ni responder. En el tiempo que estuve en el Inframundo, nunca les escuché decir ni una sola palabra, únicamente iban por ahí y si acaso cortaban a alguien con la guadaña, ¿lo habéis entendido? Nada de risas, ni gritos ni… ¿qué?— preguntó mirando al siciliano.

— ¿Si me hago daño con algo no puedo quejarme?— preguntó Deathmask.

Camus resopló y señaló a sus dos compañeros.  
—Más os vale que no me deis la brasa— amenazó—, porque aún estoy a tiempo de congelaros y dejaros aquí mismo, hasta que vuelva con el cabello de Hades, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez que ambos asintieron tras la amenaza, se dispusieron en fila y deambularon en busca del Tribunal de los Muertos, tratando de evitar a toda costa el contacto directo con espectros de alto rango que pudieran interceptarles.

Deathmask sugirió seguir la hilera de muertos y recordó a sus compañeros lo pasado anteriormente.  
—Intentad que no sepan que estamos vivos, porque si se enteran, nos devoran— murmuró en voz baja—. Milo, ¿recuerdas el camino? Porque ahora mismo estoy un poco perdido…

El caballero de Escorpio se puso de puntillas para otear y rápidamente se agachó.  
—Mierda…que viene…— musitó en voz baja.

Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa, una voz llamó la atención a los tres.

—Estáis aquí— dijo Myu de Papillon, acercándose—. ¿Habéis traído los rollos? Lune lleva un buen rato esperando por ellos.

El trío se quedó quieto y Camus, que iba en cabeza, simplemente sacudió la cabeza, provocando que el espectro frunciera el ceño.

—Ya veo…— respondió inquieto—. Bueno, igual los jueces no han terminado aún…pues daos prisa, que hay mucho trabajo y no podemos parar. Id a verles y decidles que nos traigan de una vez los papiros con las resoluciones de los casos difíciles, por favor.

El francés sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y espero a que el espectro desapareciera en forma de mariposa.

—Bueno mira, por una parte nos viene bien…así podremos cruzar sin tener que dar explicaciones— musitó Camus, pidiendo a sus compañeros que apurasen el paso—. Sigamos a Myu…

Los tres alzaron la vista y con la vista fueron guiado por el revolotear del espectro, que se adentró en el Tribunal de los Muertos, donde Lune presidía la mesa con cara de agotamiento. Tras él, Pharaoh tocaba su arpa mientras a su lado Cerbero roncaba.

Al verles, el noruego alzó la vista y dejó de escribir, a su vez ellos vieron a Myu salir por la puerta trasera, pasando junto a Pharaoh.  
—Espero que Hades tome cuenta de esto— reclamó el espectro de Balrog—, que los jueces no hacen su trabajo a tiempo…

Sin pararse, el trío siguió adelante, pero al pasar al lado de Pharaoh, escucharon a Cerbero despertarse repentinamente.

Una de las cabezas del perro olfateó el aire varias veces, buscando el origen de aquel aroma extraño para él.  
— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó el egipcio, dejando de tocar música—. ¿Qué hueles?

Deathmask se había quedado atrás, mientras que Milo y Camus avanzaban.  
— ¡Camus frena!— avisó el griego a su amigo—. Deathmask no me sigue…

El francés miró hacia atrás y vio al caballero de Cáncer, paralizado mientras una de las cabezas de Cerbero acercaba su trufa para olisquearle mejor.  
—Merde!— murmuró el francés—. Masque de Mort! Venez avec nous!

Pharaoh giró la cabeza extrañado hacia donde esperaban Milo y Camus y trató de tranquilizar al perro.  
—Disculpa— dijo a Deathmask, quien estaba completamente paralizado mientras la cabeza seguía olfateándole—, es que últimamente esta cabeza anda un poco rara, cada vez que presiente a nuestro señor Hades… ¡venga Cerbero, échate!

Aprovechando que el egipcio tiraba de la cadena para que el perro obedeciera, Milo y Camus agarraron a su compañero de la túnica y tiraron de él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡La madre que te parió!— gruñó el griego— ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parado, Centollo estúpido?

Deathmask tragó saliva y se abanicó con las manos.  
—No me gustan nada los perros…nada.

Por delante, aún tenían tres templos que cruzar, antes de llegar a la Judesca.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, los dos niños se habían quedado al cuidado del caballero de Virgo.

Los tres habían pasado una tarde agradablemente aburrida, a juicio de los pequeños, quienes ya no sabían qué hacer para entretenerse.

Viendo que ambos no cultivaban la noble virtud de la paciencia, Shaka decidió llamar a Mu para que acudiera junto a Kiki, y así que los niños pudieran jugar juntos.

Cuando el caballero de Aries llegó al templo de Virgo, se rascó la cabeza al ver las versiones en miniatura de sus dos compañeros.  
—Había escuchado lo de que Shaina y Jabu son ahora pequeños, pero verles así directamente es, cuanto menos, extraño— musitó, mientras empujaba a Kiki a saludarles.

El pequeño lemuriano se acercó curioso a los dos niños, dando una vuelta alrededor de ellos con las manos en la espalda.  
— ¿Qué me miras tanto?— gruñó la niña, molesta al sentirse observada por el pequeño pelirrojo, quien torció el gesto y se alejó de ella, yéndose hacia su maestro.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer jugar con ella— dijo el aprendiz de Aries, con preocupación—, es que es Shaina…

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y Mu acarició la cabecita de su alumno, revolviéndole el pelo.  
—Estaremos aquí, por si se le va la mano— susurró el lemuriano entre risas—, que esta mujer tiene un carácter tan…especial.

Shaka miró a Jabu, quien miraba a Kiki con curiosidad, pero tras la reacción de Shaina se había quedado oculto detrás de su compañera, quien tenía una mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

—Jabu, ven— pidió el indio llamándole—. Te presento a Kiki, es el aprendiz de Mu, el caballero de Aries.

El pequeño japonés parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su compañera titubeando, pero sus ansias de jugar con aquel niño podían más que permanecer junto a Shaina, por lo que con pasitos cortos y después con una pequeña carrera se acercó hasta el pelirrojo.

Kiki sonrió e inmediatamente los dos niños congeniaron, dispuestos ambos a jugar juntos. Sin embargo, Shaina seguía sin mostrar un ápice de interés.

Mu llamó a la niña, pero ésta giró la cabeza. El lemuriano iba a contestar a aquel gesto, pero Shaka se lo impidió.  
—Mejor déjala, si no quiere jugar, allá ella— musitó, cogiendo del brazo a su amigo—. Vamos a la cocina…

El caballero de Aries no parecía muy convencido y se dirigió a los dos niños.  
—Os quedaréis jugando aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y no rompáis nada…Kiki, nada de balones— advirtió, el lemuriano, antes de atravesar la cortina que separaba la sala principal del templo de Virgo de los aposentos personales.

— ¿A qué jugamos?— preguntó el aprendiz de Aries, haciendo partícipe a Shaina, a pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados.

—No sé— murmuró Jabu—. ¿Peleamos?

Kiki negó con la cabeza.  
—Tengo prohibido pelearme con mis compañeros— dijo—. Si quieres jugamos al escondite, sabes cómo se juega, ¿no?

El pequeño Unicornio sacudió la cabeza, algo que desconcertó al aprendiz de Aries, quien se lo explicó rápido.  
—Te la quedas, ¿vale?— dijo el pequeño ariano—. Cuentas hasta veinte y luego tienes que buscarme. ¡Pero no mires!

El pequeño Jabu asintió con una sonrisa y se puso de cara a una de las columnas, cerrando los ojos y contando en voz alta.

Una vez terminó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar al pequeño pelirrojo. Cada vez que Jabu se acercaba a la zona donde estaba escondido Kiki, éste se teletransportaba al sitio contrario.

El pequeño Unicornio comenzó a angustiarse al no poder localizar a su compañero de juegos.

Al verle tan desorientado, Shaina resopló hastiada por tener que andar escuchando la palabrería de Jabu.  
—Tonto, ¿no ves que se está teletransportando de un lado a otro?— dijo ella, desvelando el truco de Kiki—. Cada vez que te acercas al lugar donde está escondido, él se cambia de lugar.

Jabu frunció el ceño y compuso un puchero.  
— ¡Eso no vale!— exclamó—. ¡Es trampa!

Entonces Kiki apareció por detrás de Jabu dispuesto a darle un susto. Al hacerlo, Jabu se giró repentinamente, asestando un puñetazo al aprendiz de Aries.

— ¡Eh!— se quejó el lemuriano llevándose la mano al rostro—. ¡No vale pegar!

A continuación, encendió su cosmos e hizo flotar alrededor de él unas piedras, dispuesto a arrojárselas al caballero de Unicornio.

Al ver esto, Shaina se lanzó hacia el pequeño Jabu para protegerle, recibiendo así todas las pedradas.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Mu, descorriendo la cortina—. ¡Kiki! ¿Qué te dije de pelear?

— ¡Me pegó él primero!—dijo su alumno, señalando a Jabu, quien se hallaba abrazado a su compañera.

Shaka se acercó a los dos nenes y se agachó.  
— ¿Shaina estás bien?— preguntó preocupado, al ver que ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. ¿Shaina?

La muchacha aflojó el abrazo con Jabu y cayó desplomada al suelo. No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Jabu siguió a su compañera, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Rápidamente, Mu ayudó a Shaka a tratar de espabilar a los dos jóvenes, sin éxito.  
—Esto es grave— murmuró el caballero de Aries, recogiendo al japonés entre sus brazos—. Ojalá se den prisa nuestros compañeros…

Shaka levantó a Shaina y los dos se dirigieron al un cuarto donde el caballero de Virgo tenía un par de pequeñas camas, dejando a los dos niños tumbados.

Pasó una mano por la cabeza de cada uno y abrieron los ojos suavemente, pronunciando el nombre de los dos caballeros de oro, para a continuación desvanecerse de nuevo.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a los nenes descansar.  
—Me ha comentado mi maestro que ya han sufrido más ataques de este tipo— murmuró el caballero de Aries—. Si quieres me quedo contigo toda la noche, para echarte una mano…

—No hace falta— respondió Shaka, calmado—.Si hay alguna novedad, te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

Mu asintió y llamó a Kiki, quien estaba cabizbajo y pidió perdón a los dos hombres ya que pensaba que los dos niños habían sido golpeados en la cabeza con las piedras.

Dentro del cuarto, Shaina abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces. Miró primero al techo y después alrededor.

Sintió una punzada en las sienes y gruñó un quejido de dolor.  
— ¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó, y al escucharse se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?

Desconcertada vio a un niño tumbado boca arriba en la cama de colindante y le llamó.  
—Eh, niño—chistó—. Oye, ¿me escuchas?

Jabu abrió los ojos y miró a la niña.  
—Venga a dormir, que no son horas de estar despierta— murmuró somnoliento, pero al escucharse la voz infantil, Jabu se incorporó de la cama—. ¿¡Qué coño!?

— ¿Jabu?— preguntó Shaina, completamente asustada—. ¿Eres tú?

El japonés miró a su compañera y se llevó la mano a la boca.  
— ¡Shaina!— exclamó—. ¿¡Por qué estás así!?

La italiana agachó la cabeza y con sus manos palpó sus senos. Todo plano.

Ella ahogó un grito y señaló a su compañero.  
— ¡Jabu, que tú también eres un niño!— exclamó aterrada—. Vale, vale, vale…— murmuró tratando de tranquilizarse, al tiempo que veía a Jabu mirarse los brazos y las piernas—. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla o algo…

Inmediatamente se pellizcó la piel. Sintió dolor y sacudió la cabeza. A continuación, saltó a la cama de Jabu.  
—Pellízcame tú— pidió la amazona a su compañero, que seguía mirando sus pequeñas manos y pies.

El japonés pellizcó a la italiana y luego pidió que ella le pellizcara a él.  
—Pues esto va a ser real…— musitó el muchacho—. Pero no me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos…sólo recuerdo comer pan…y luego unos sátiros…

Shaina giró la cabeza hacia Jabu.  
— ¡El pan de Hécate!— exclamó ella, para a continuación fruncir el ceño—. ¡Fue tu culpa, pedazo de idiota!— dijo lanzándose contra el nene, agarrándole del cuello.

En ese momento, Shaka abrió la puerta y vio a los dos enzarzados.

— ¡Shaina! ¡Jabu!— exclamó el caballero de Virgo, separándolos—. ¿Qué os pasa?

— ¡Este imbécil, que se confundió con el pan!— gritó la amazona, quien fue cogida en volandas y devuelta a su cama—. ¡Suéltame Shaka!

— ¡Joder yo que iba a saber!— espetó el caballero de Unicornio, cogiendo aire—. No tengo fuerza para nada…

El indio abrió los ojos y miró a ambos.  
— ¿Habéis recobrado vuestra personalidad real?— tartamudeó incrédulo, percibiendo las fluctuaciones de los dos guerreros—. Esto no está bien…

Ordenando a ambos bajar de la cama, se los llevó en dirección al templo del Patriarca.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís y marcáis esta historia entre vuestros favoritos.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta entonces, feliz semana!**_


	9. Encuentros en la primera fase

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to my beloved Raix ;) You will know why...**_

* * *

 **9\. Encuentros en la primera fase**

Los tres caballeros de oro recorrían el largo sendero que conectaba el Tribunal de los Muertos con el primer templo de los jueces, aquel que correspondía al Wyvern, la Caína.

Dentro del susodicho lugar, el inglés se hallaba encerrado en su despacho, trabajando arduamente, repasando papiros y amontonándolos por toda la mesa, rubricándolos para que la entrega fuera lo más rápida posible. Cada montón de papeles tenía un destino diferente.

Para tener tal eficacia en su trabajo, había ordenado a todos sus subordinados que sólo entrasen en aquel lugar cada media hora, llevándose los papiros que eran necesarios.

Y una manera que tenía de asegurarse de que sus órdenes eran cumplidas era teniendo un cronómetro sobre la mesa. Si alguno de sus subordinados se atrevía a molestarle, sería inmediatamente castigado con una severa tortura en los calabozos.

Radamanthys estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, repasando minuciosamente cada dictamen emitido en el Tribunal, anotando en un lado las dudas o firmando la sentencia si estaba de acuerdo con el destino final del condenado.

Llevaba horas ahí enclaustrado, y su espalda comenzaba a resentirse por momentos. Se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y arrojó la pluma de cuervo sobre la mesa, para posteriormente poder estirar los brazos. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro y se mesó el cabello rubio, resoplando con cansancio.

Permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados para descansar, cuando escuchó unos rápidos pasos y la doble puerta de su despacho abrirse, mientras se internaban sus lugartenientes.

— ¿Qué os he dicho de entrar en tromba aquí?— rugió el inglés, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Valentine, Sylphid! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Los dos espectros comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, por lo que su superior no entendía nada. Alzó la ceja y volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando la mandíbula aguantando las ganas de golpearles.  
— ¡Más despacio idiotas!— gruñó el inglés, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Estaba dispuesto a darles una buena tunda si no eran capaces de calmarse.

— ¡Que los guardias de Hades están aquí!— consiguió decir Valentine, al tiempo que Sylphid seguía añadiendo detalles del encuentro.

El semblante de Radamanthys pasó de estar enfadado a preocupado, con cierto tono de nerviosismo.  
— ¿Cómo es que están aquí?— preguntó el juez—. ¿Ha despertado nuestro señor de su siesta mensual ya?— dijo mirando a todos lados y preparándose para el encuentro—. Vale, no nos agobiemos, vamos a…

—Pero señor— pidió permiso el belga, alzando la mano—, es que no sabemos por qué están aquí. Al señor Hades le quedan aún más de dos semanas para despertar…

El Wyvern dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y frenó en seco. Miró el calendario y, al ver la fecha, suspiró aliviado.  
—Por un momento creí que había olvidado… ¡Eh!— exclamó Radamanthys, al ver pasar tres figuras por delante de la puerta—. ¡Vosotros, alto ahí!

Aquellas tres figuras eran nada más y nada menos que Camus, Milo y Deathmask. Con el revuelo montado tras identificarse como sirvientes personales de Hades, los tres habían decidido cruzar el templo al ver que los dos guardianes habían desaparecido al interior del mismo.

Los tres fueron a cruzar por delante del despacho, pero Radamanthys les llamó la atención.

—Mierda…—murmuró Deathmask—. Tenía que estar aquí el Unicejo…ya casi lo teníamos…

Milo le dio una patada disimuladamente bajo la capa y el caballero de Cáncer gruñó una maldición en italiano, mientras que Camus dejaba de caminar.

El Wyvern observó a los tres encapuchados y miró con suspicacia su comportamiento. Aguardó unos segundos antes de acercarse a ellos.

Recogió uno de los montones de papeles y caminó en su dirección.

Por lo bajo, el caballero de Acuario pidió que ellos mantuvieran la cabeza agachada frente al Wyvern, en señal de sumisión y para evitar que pudiera reconocer sus rostros o sus voces, pero al girar la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba el inglés, Camus abrió la boca fascinado.

Aquel despacho tenía las paredes forradas de estanterías repletas de libros, y en un atril, junto a la ventana que estaba tras la enorme mesa de caoba donde el Wyvern había estado sentado todo el día, un incunable.  
—Por todos los dioses…—murmuró el francés, babeando por querer ir a ver de qué libro se trataba—. ¡Y encima de la mesa tiene el manuscrito Voynich!

— ¿Decía algo, señor?— preguntó Radamanthys al escuchar unos susurros ininteligibles provenientes del líder de esa siniestra comitiva—. Siento mucho la tardanza en entregarle estos papeles, no era mi intención— se excusó rápidamente el juez, tragando saliva.

Camus escuchó cómo Milo le gruñía por lo bajo una maldición, porque se había quedado pasmado viendo la biblioteca del Wyvern.

El inglés agachó la cabeza al escuchar aquel gruñido y repitió de nuevo su perdón, insistiendo en que no volvería a suceder, extendiendo los papeles al francés, quien seguía entusiasmado repasando el lugar.

Al ver que no hacía caso, el caballero de Escorpio hizo brotar el aguijón en su dedo y con él pinchó a su compañero, quien reaccionó liberando una ráfaga helada dirigida a las manos del juez del Inframundo.

Radamanthys aguantó estoico el intenso frío, mientras permanecía en la pose de entregarle los papeles.

Camus recuperó la compostura y alargó los brazos cubiertos con armadura oscura, recogiéndolos rápidamente. Despúes, giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo y prosiguieron caminando, dejando atrás a los espectros.

Al irse, Radamanthys percibió un olor extraño. Tenía las manos congeladas y encendió su cosmos para deshacerse de la cubierta de hielo.

Detrás de él Valentine y Sylphid se habían quedado abrazados ante tal encuentro, temiéndose lo peor.

El juez se giró hacia ellos y resopló aliviado, no sin sentir cierta inquietud.  
—Menos mal que ya se han ido, ¿eh jefe?— se atrevió a decir el Basilisco—. No recordaba el mal rollo que me daban…

Radamanthys lanzó una mirada a sus dos subordinados, mientras se frotaba las manos.  
—Azrael…no recuerdo que olieras a perfume de diseñador—murmuró el Wyvern por lo bajo—. Valentine, Sylphid…seguid a esos tres…

Los dos lugartenientes se sobresaltaron ante tal petición.  
—Mi señor— fue a decir el chipriota—, si el señor Hades…

—El señor Hades está durmiendo— cortó tajante el juez—, y ahora es vulnerable…he dicho que sigáis desde una distancia prudencial a los sirvientes de nuestro señor. Si realmente lo son…

Un brillo rojizo destelló en los iris ambarinos del Wyvern, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la firma de documentos.

Cuando cruzaron el templo de la Caína, Milo miró a sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Estáis tontos o qué?— estuvo a punto de gritar el griego—. Os recuerdo que tenemos que darnos prisa porque hay dos compañeros en apuros, por lo que si no os importa, me gustaría poder terminar esta misión vivo—primero miró a Deathmask—. Centollo de vertedero, deja ya de murmurar estupideces por lo bajo, simplemente cállate o te coso la boca y tú— dijo señalando a su amigo—, que se supone que eres el mente fría del grupo, has actuado irresponsablemente, al actuar exactamente de la manera que nos ordenaste que no debíamos hacer.

—Bueno Escorpión Mugriento, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así— se quejó el italiano, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sus palabras enfurecieron aún más al griego.

— ¿Tengo que repetirte que tanto Jabu como Shaina están en peligro de muerte si no regresamos con pelos de Hades pronto?— dijo agarrando al siciliano de la túnica por el cuello—. No pienso irme del Inframundo sin llevarme un pelo de ese dios, aunque sea de sus huevos.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te importan esos dos?— espetó el caballero de Cáncer, dejando escapar una sonrisa siniestra—. ¿Ahora ejerces de papi cariñoso y protector, cuando fue por tu culpa que se quedaran así? ¿O es que acaso quieres ganar méritos para llamar la atención de alguien en concreto?

Antes de que Milo levantara el puño para golpear a Deathmask, Camus le agarró del brazo.

—Vale ya los dos— trató de imponer paz el francés, que lanzaba miradas inquietas hacia el templo de la Caína que habían dejado atrás—, vamos a llamar la atención.

El caballero de Escorpio se sacudió el agarre de su amigo de encima.  
—Tu sí que has llamado la atención del Unicejo, al quedarte embobado mirando los libros…da gracias si no nos ha descubierto…— murmuró emprendiendo el camino de nuevo, sin esperar a sus compañeros.

Deathmask fue a replicar, pero Camus le pidió que se callara y enseguida apuraron el paso para alcanzar a Milo, quien ya casi estaba llegando al templo de Antenora, lugar residencial de Aiacos de Garuda.

En el Santuario, las cosas no marchaban como hubiera deseado Shaka, es decir, con tranquilidad y sin sobresaltos.

Después de que Shaina y Jabu recuperaran la memoria de su identidad real, el caballero de Virgo había pedido audiencia inmediata con el Patriarca, quien había accedido a recibirles.

—Cuéntame Shaka, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Shion con preocupación, mientras tomaba asiento en el trono dorado.

—¿A usted qué le parece que nos pasa?— estalló Shaina, señalando su cuerpo infantil—. ¿No es evidente? ¡Y la culpa fue de él!— dijo señalando a Jabu, quien aún seguía sin asimilar su nuevo tamaño.

Shaka interrumpió a la joven e indicó al Patriarca lo sucedido en las últimas horas, respecto a la recuperación de su consciencia real.  
Shion contempló a los dos niños y se percató de que aquello avanzaba más deprisa de lo que esperaba, y que si los caballeros de oro no se daban prisa, podrían perderlos para siempre.

—Sé de sobra lo que ha pasado con vosotros durante el transcurso de la misión, pero han sucedido diversos eventos de los que me temo que no sois conscientes— informó cautelosamente el Patriarca—. ¿Acaso sabéis dónde está el caballero de Escorpio?

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi ex maestro?— preguntó el caballero de Unicornio, blandiendo su puñito—. ¡Iré a ayudarle! O bueno…no puedo con este cuerpo tan pequeño…

—Milo ha bajado al Inframundo junto a Camus y Deathmask, para recoger cabello de Hades, ya que posee el efecto contrario al cabello de Atenea— informó Shaka, quien torció una sonrisa al ver a aquellos dos niños con el carácter de dos adultos—; es la única manera de salvaros.

Jabu y Shaina se lanzaron unas miradas interrogativas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?— preguntó la italiana—. No me acuerdo de nada…

Shion se mesó la barbilla unos instantes y suspiró.

—Es mejor que no lo sepáis, mientras dure este efecto— murmuró—; no quisiera que los recuerdos se entremezclaran y creara confusión dentro de vosotros…

Shaina se enfureció aún más, debido a la confusión de la que ya se sentía presa.  
—¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!— aulló indignada—. ¡Shion! ¡Por favor!

Pero el Patriarca negó con la cabeza, remitiéndose a lo dicho anteriormente.  
—Shaka, llévatelos de aquí y me gustaría que trataras de relajar a ambos, de una manera u otra. Si se mantienen en un estado meditativo, la mente en blanco les ayudará a no pensar. ¿De acuerdo? No obstante, si existe alguna que otra alteración, notifícamela de inmediato.

El caballero de Virgo asintió y agarró a los dos niños, que pataleaban con fuerza y exigían explicaciones.

De vuelta al sexto templo y cansado de sujetarles, el indio los depositó en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y señaló a los dos.  
—No me estáis ayudando con vuestra actitud— dijo severamente—. Si el Sumo Sacerdote ha ordenado expresamente que no os contemos nada de lo que ha pasado mientras vuestras mentes eran de niños, no es por fastidiaros, sino por ayudaros. Solamente cuando nuestros compañeros regresen del Inframundo y vosotros volváis a vuestro estado físico y mental real, entonces podremos hablar tranquilamente.

El japonés se encogió de hombros y aceptó la explicación de Shaka. Sin embargo, la italiana no. Ella necesitaba saciar su apetito de conocimiento, de qué había pasado durante ese letargo. De por qué tenía recuerdos de Marin y Cassios mirándola con cara de preocupación.

Shaina sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza.

Sabía que Shaka estaba llamándola, pero ella se sentía muy mareada y el sonido parecía provenir desde muy lejos.

Otro recuerdo vino a su mente que giraba a toda prisa. La habitación de alguien. Dos escorpiones en un terrario.

Escuchó el grito de Jabu y a Shaka elevando su cosmos, estallando con fuerza. La oscuridad que sentía por dentro fue tornándose dorada, aliviando el intenso dolor de cabeza.

Otro destello en forma de recuerdo. Los ojos turquesas que la miraban con sincera preocupación. Y la voz de alguien llamándola.

Finalmente, Shaina se quedó inconsciente, desplomándose frente al templo de Virgo, pero llamando al caballero de Escorpio con la voz apagada.

Shaka recogió a ambos pequeños mientras se adentraba en el interior, atravesando rápidamente la cortina que separaba la sala principal de los aposentos privados.

Recorrió a toda prisa el largo pasillo y atravesó otra cortina, adentrándose en una pequeña habitación con dos camas. En ellas, recostó los cuerpos de los dos niños.

Pasó una mano por la frente de ambos y sintió que ambos ardían de fiebre, pero la expresión en sus rostros era de serenidad.

El caballero de Virgo sacudió la cabeza con preocupación y recogió un barreño con agua templada y un par de trapos. Cuidadosamente, empapó y posteriormente escurrió los trapos, colocándolos sobre las frentes de los niños, que dormían apaciblemente a pesar de la subida de temperatura corporal.

Una vez asegurado de que estaban bien, regresó a la sala principal y se sentó sobre la flor de loto.

Prometió a Milo cuidar de ellos y por esa promesa, se quedó velando.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **¡Empieza la fiesta en el Inframundo! A ver qué les pasa a estos tres…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis marcando como favorita o seguís esta historia, me alegra saber que os está gustando.**_

 _ **Sslove: xD no sé, yo publico viernes y domingo, a no ser que haya algo por ahí que me lo impida, pero aviso…espero que ya te hayas puesto al día con la trama XD ¡Un saludo, gracias por comentar la historia y seguirla!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y feliz finde!**_


	10. Dos pequeños problemas para Shaka

**10\. Dos pequeños problemas para Shaka**

Al alba, cuando aún la luz solar no bañaba el Santuario, Shaka escuchó unos pasitos por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

Apenas había podido dormir, debido a su inquietud respecto al estado de los dos pequeños a su cuidado, pero para él no supuso ningún problema, ya que solía permanecer en estado de vigilia muchas noches.

Pero siendo humano, necesitaba descansar aunque fueran solo tres horas, por lo que despertó sobresaltado al escuchar ese sonido de piececitos pateando el templo de Virgo de arriba abajo, buscando algo, cuando sólo llevaba apenas dos horas durmiendo.

El hombre se frotó los ojos y apartó el largo flequillo rubio de su rostro y aguardó unos instantes, aún tumbado sobre la cama.

Escuchó con detenimiento lo que aquella personita hacía en su cocina. Pudo oír cómo arrastraba una silla, a pesar de que intentaba levantarla de vez en cuando. Después silencio y seguidamente el abrir y cerrar de armarios sin cesar.

También distinguió cómo aguantaba la respiración al coger un vaso al vuelo, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Shaka sonrió y respiró aliviado.  
—Shaina tiene buenos reflejos…— murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Nada pasaba desapercibido para el caballero de Virgo.

Y cuando esos pasitos se acercaron hasta su puerta y llamaron a la misma, el hombre invitó a la niña a entrar en su cuarto.

—Buenos días— musitó el indio, viendo a la pequeña con sus enormes ojos verdes mirándole con curiosidad, con ese brillo característico infantil que la noche anterior se había borrado por unos momentos—. ¿Has dormido bien?

La nena respondió que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero que tenía mucha hambre.  
— ¿No tienes croissants o galletas?— preguntó, tocándose la tripa, que gruñía con fuerza—. Quiero desayunar.

Shaka pidió a la pequeña que se acercara hasta su cama. Le pasó la mano por la frente y tras comprobar que no tenía fiebre, se incorporó y acompañó a la niña hasta la cocina.

Le alivió ver que no había nada desordenado, excepto que la silla estaba colocada al borde de la encimera de la cocina y que no había cerrado el armario donde se hallaba la cubertería.

El vaso vacío reposaba sobre la misma y Shaka abrió el grifo, rellenándolo con agua fresca, para posteriormente tendérselo a la italiana.  
—Ten, voy a mirar en la despensa si tengo algo— informó el indio, mientras abría una pequeña puerta y se adentraba en una diminuta habitación donde había varias baldas con comida alrededor, especialmente diferentes tipos de harinas y tés.

Escuchó más pasitos adentrándose en la cocina y un largo bostezo, proveniente de Jabu.

Shaka echó un vistazo al pequeño japonés, que se encaramó a una silla y quedó sentado junto a su compañera, que enseguida comenzó a picarle.

—Qué pelos tienes— soltó Shaina riéndose, al tiempo que alargaba su brazo y revolvía los cabellos rubios del japonés, quien se quejó por aquel gesto y trató de zafarse. Los dos chiquillos se incordiaban mutuamente, pero nada inquietó al hombre, que seguía afanándose en la búsqueda de algo de desayuno para los niños.

Cuando escuchó un golpe seco, Shaka soltó el paquete de galletas que había encontrado y la bolsa de té inmediatamente y salió a la cocina.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó alarmado, al no ver a Jabu sentado en la mesa y a Shaina mirando al suelo—. ¡Jabu!

El indio se acercó y vio al pequeño japonés de pie sin un rasguño. Lo único que la silla estaba tirada en el suelo.  
—Ella me empujó y casi me caigo— se quejó el nene, señalando a su compañera—. Pero he saltado y no me he caído— respondió orgulloso.

Mesándose la larga melena rubia, el caballero de Virgo resopló aliviado y colocó la silla en su sitio, aupando de nuevo al japonés, quien sacó la lengua a su compañera.

Shaka recogió el paquete de galletas y lo depositó frente a los dos niños, quienes se lanzaron voraces sobre él.

Mientras el indio hervía agua e introducía hojas de té en la tetera, escuchó unas exclamaciones de repugnancia.

— ¡Estas galletas saben mal!— se quejó Shaina, escupiendo lo masticado rápidamente—. ¿De qué están hechas?

Con una galleta a medio comer, Jabu seguía masticando despacio, aunque su cara tampoco denostaba demasiada felicidad comiéndola.

Dándose media vuelta, el indio cogió el paquete.  
—Son integrales, las como a diario y están ricas— respondió el hombre, que pidió al caballero de Unicornio que no la comiera si no quería, por lo que el nene dejó suavemente la galleta sobre la mesa y tragó como pudo lo que tenía en la boca—. Pues como no comáis un poco de fruta y el té que os estoy preparando…

Entonces el japonés alzó la manita y preguntó si el té era eso que olía tan mal.

— ¡No huele mal!— exclamó el caballero de Virgo—. Es té… ¿tampoco vais a beberlo?

Los dos niños sacudieron la cabeza, por lo que Shaka apagó el fuego y retiró la tetera.  
—Está bien— dijo rindiéndose ante los niños—, ¿qué queréis desayunar entonces?

— ¡Chocolate y croissants!— exclamaron al unísono los dos, relamiéndose.

—Pero yo no tengo de eso en mi despensa…sólo chocolate negro, pero es muy amargo para vosotros— murmuró el rubio, señalando la nevera que tenía.

La pequeña italiana se bajó de la silla y cogió al caballero por la mano, tirando de él.  
—Yo sé dónde hay chocolate y croissants— dijo feliz, al tiempo que miraba a Jabu—. ¿A que sí?

El japonés asintió feliz y se bajó también de la silla, uniéndose a los dos.

Varios cientos de metros por debajo del suelo, concretamente, en aquel lúgubre lugar llamado Inframundo, los tres caballeros dorados tenían que llegar al templo de Antenora, donde residía Aiacos de Garuda.

Deathmask y Camus habían quedado retrasados respecto a Milo, quien habiéndose enfadado con sus dos compañeros por no tomarse la misión en serio, a pesar del lugar donde estaban, se había distanciado a grandes zancadas y ya se hallaba a las puertas del susodicho templo.

No había encontrado a ningún guardia, simplemente la puerta estaba entreabierta y la había empujado suavemente para investigar por su cuenta.

No viendo a nadie apostado en la pronaos, el caballero de Escorpio siguió adelante con cuidado.

Todo estaba en silencio y una pesada oscuridad inundaba todo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad avanzó un poco más.

Fuera, sus dos compañeros apuraban el paso para dar alcance a su compañero.  
—Estúpido escorpión mugroso— farfulló el caballero de Cáncer—, ahora es él quien se comporta como un crío… ¡pues ahora me enfado y os dejo atrás!— recitó imitando la voz del griego, a modo de mofa.

El francés sacudió la cabeza y simplemente resopló, mandando callar a su compañero.

No lejos de allí, los espectros de Basilisco y Arpía había observado esta última escena, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

— ¿Dónde está el tercer sirviente de Hades?— preguntó Valentine, extrañado ante esto— Y esos dos parece que están discutiendo…

Sylphid agudizó la vista para intentar ver qué diantres andaban haciendo aquellos dos sirvientes alejados del otro. Nunca había visto un comportamiento semejante, ya que era conocido por todos que cuando aquella comitiva deambulaba por el Inframundo, iban todos juntos en fila india y despacio. Rara vez mostraban algún comportamiento fuera de lugar, salvo cuando algún mortal o espectro se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su camino, y era cuando sacaban sus armas y degollaban sin más miramientos al infractor.

—Ve a informar al jefe…— musitó el belga a su compañero, quien asintió rápidamente y regresó a la Caína.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el juez apareció portando ahora la armadura de Wyvern, acompañado de Valentine.

—Mi señor, los tres sirvientes se dirigen al templo de Aiacos— dijo Sylphid, señalando el camino que llevaba a Antenora—. ¿Quiere que les sigamos?

Radamanthys se quedó unos instantes observando el lugar señalado y compuso un rictus serio.

—De eso me encargo yo— musitó el inglés, torciendo una sonrisa—. Vosotros dos, cerrad el paso a mi templo. A partir de ahora, nadie puede cruzarlo, ni para entrar, ni para salir, ¿entendido? Sea quien sea.

Los dos espectros asintieron con una reverencia y se apresuraron a realizar el cometido.

—Estoy hasta las narices de que se cuelen ratas doradas en mi territorio— gruñó el juez, acertando en su intuición.

Cuando Camus y Deathmask alcanzaron a su compañero, éste había dado un respingo por el susto, ya que el francés, por no hablar, le había agarrado del hombro.  
—Somos nosotros— susurró Camus—. Vamos…

Milo relajó la expresión de su cara y lideró esta vez la comitiva, atravesando la naos con decisión.

En mitad de la sala, reposaba la armadura de Garuda, tenebrosamente resplandeciente. Los tres caballeros lanzaron una mirada de reojo al tótem, que permaneció inmutable en su lugar.

Desfilaron por su lado, sabiendo que Aiacos estaría en el templo, pero al tener la armadura montada, indicaba que en ese momento, estaría ocupado con otros menesteres.

Sólo un guardia se hallaba sentado al fondo de la puerta, sentado en el suelo, completamente dormido.

Los tres caballeros fueron a abrir la puerta, pero el chirriar de los goznes despertó al guardia, quien parpadeó un par de veces y al ver a aquellos tres, se recompuso rápidamente y se ofreció a abrirles la puerta entre una retahíla de disculpas.

Una vez fuera del templo de Antenora, los tres respiraron aliviados, enfocándose ahora en conseguir llegar hasta el templo de Minos, Ptolomea.

Radamanthys alcanzó el templo de Aiacos y empujó la puerta hasta atrás.  
— ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie aquí vigilando?— gruñó el juez, al cruzar la pronaos desértica y llegar a la naos, donde localizó al guardia que se había puesto a dormir de nuevo.

El inglés pateó al guardia, quien se despertó rápidamente. Al ver al Wyvern, se incorporó del suelo y empezó a balbucear explicaciones, pero el juez le izó del cuello.  
— ¿Han cruzado por aquí tres personas con largas túnicas?— preguntó el espectro—. ¡Contesta!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí!— respondió tembloroso el guardia, sintiendo que la mano de Radamanthys apretaba con fuerza su cuello, impidiéndole respirar—. ¡Les abrí la puerta!

— ¿Y tu señor Aiacos?— preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está?

El guardia señaló hacia arriba, donde se supone que estaba la zona privada del espectro de Garuda.

Radamanthys apretó aún más el cuello del guardia, que se tornó rojo, después violeta y finalmente sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, al expirar por asfixia. En ese momento, el juez liberó su agarre y miró con desprecio al guardia, dejando su cadáver a la puerta y dirigiéndose raudo hacia las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos de su compañero.

De una patada tiró la puerta abajo y entre las sombras pudo distinguir dos cuerpos. Encendió la luz y vio a Aiacos desnudo en la cama y a Violate que rápidamente se cubría con la sábana.

— ¿Pero qué coño haces?— exclamó Aiacos furioso, pero antes de que pudiera seguir increpando a su compañero, éste le encajó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

El nepalí retrocedió dolorido, cuando sintió al Wyvern agarrándole por los hombros.  
— ¡Mientras estabas aquí fornicando con Violate nos han invadido tres caballeros de oro que se dirigen a la Judesca!— rugió el Wyvern—. ¡Ponte la armadura de una puta vez, imbécil, que han atravesado tu templo y ni siquiera te has percatado de su presencia! ¡Vergüenza debería de darte!

Tambaleándose, Aiacos obedeció a su compañero, mientras buscaba la ropa que estaba desperdigada por la habitación.

Violate se había quedado completamente muda ante aquel huracán, cuando sintió la punzante mirada ambarina del Wyvern sobre ella.  
—Y tú también, vístete y ponte a montar guardia en este templo, que nadie lo cruce, ¿entendido?

La mujer asintió y esperó a que los dos hombres abandonaran la habitación para poder cumplir la orden.

De vuelta en la superficie terrestre, Shaka era literalmente arrastrado por los dos niños, que le conminaban a subir las escaleras hasta el templo de Escorpio.

Pararon frente a la puerta y los dos niños la señalaron.  
—Ahí dentro hay cosas ricas para comer— dijo Shaina, tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito. Empezó a patearla y a arañarla, hasta que Shaka la cogió en volandas y la apartó de ahí.

—No Shaina— dijo el caballero de Virgo—, niña mala. Eso no se hace, es la propiedad privada de Milo y si él no está, no vamos a entrar. Venid, que vamos a preguntarle a Aioros a ver si tiene algo para vosotros…si está despierto…

Pero los dos pequeños se plantaron y empezaron a protestar enérgicamente, por lo que el indio se vio obligado a arrastrarles de allí.

Primero fue Jabu el que rompió a llorar y seguidamente Shaina se unió a sus lamentos, aunque ella mantenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos humedecidos, sin querer dejar escapar una sola lágrima.

—Pero si es que no puedo entrar ahí— informó el hombre—. Milo se enfadará si sabe que hemos entrado sin su permiso, ¿entendéis?— dijo tratando de apaciguar el llanto del pequeño japonés en vano.

— ¡Yo quiero que vuelva Milo!— gimotéo Jabu, sin dejar de hipar y llorar al mismo tiempo—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene?

Abrumado por todo aquel espectáculo, Shaka miró a los dos niños compungidos que echaban de menos al caballero de Escorpio. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
—Ahora que no está le echan de menos, cuando no paran de atosigarle y hacerle sufrir cuando está por aquí— y mirando a Shaina, que le aguantaba la mirada con un puchero, sonrió—. Ojalá podáis recordar todos estos sentimientos cuando recuperéis vuestra identidad real y así le valoréis como se merece…está bien, dadme la mano los dos.

Titubeando, y pensando que sólo lo hacía para alejarlos de allí, los pequeños eran reticentes a agarrar la mano del rubio. Éste insistió un poco más y al final los dos nenes cumplieron su orden, desapareciendo inmediatamente de allí.

Unas milésimas de segundo después aparecieron en el interior del templo de Escorpio. La italiana y el japonés se habían aferrado con fuerza al caballero de Virgo, pero en cuanto abrieron los ojos y vieron dónde estaban, se asombraron.

— ¿Tú también sabes teletransportarte?— preguntó Shaina, con la boca abierta. Y en cuanto Shaka asintió, la niña salió escopetada hacia la cocina junto a Jabu, para arramplar la despensa del caballero de Escorpio.

Los dos niños se las ingeniaron para ir recogiendo bolsas de croissants, magdalenas y chocolate que encontraban por los armarios, así como apañar unos macarons traídos por Camus un par de días antes y que llamaron poderosamente la atención de los chiquillos por sus vivos colores.

— ¡Vale ya!— exclamó el indio, al ver la montaña de comida—. Cuanta grasa saturada hay aquí…— dijo leyendo la etiqueta de ingredientes de una bolsa de bollos—. Y los macarons los dejáis en la nevera, que eso es un regalo de Camus para Milo, y se enfadará si sabe que los habéis…

Shaina y Jabu levantaron la vista, ambos con los carrillos llenos y las manitas saqueando la cajita de macarons.

Shaka suspiró y admitió los restos de macarons que quedaban.  
—…comido— terminó de completar la frase.

Una vez que la despensa del caballero de Escorpio fue arrasada, el caballero de Virgo se teletransportó junto a ellos hasta su propio templo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido más tranquilo para los pequeños, quienes necesitaban afianzarse un poco con el caballero de Virgo después del trajín anterior.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os pasáis por esta historia y la marcáis como favorita o empezáis a seguirla, así como a todos los que dejáis un comentario en él.**_

 _ **Sslove: para mi, normalmente los viernes y domingos por la tarde es cuando suelo estar más libre, por eso actualizo esos días. Radamanthys huele a los caballeros de oro a distancia XD tiene un olfato de sabueso y hay comportamientos extraños que él no se toma a la ligera. Es el poder de la Uniceja…¡un saludo, gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la semana que viene!**_


	11. Tres jueces y tres dorados

**11\. Tres jueces y tres dorados**

Aiacos y Radamanthys salieron del templo de Antenora y se dirigían raudos hacia Ptolomea, escondiéndose tras las gigantescas formaciones pétreas repartidas por el camino.

Bajo su atenta mirada, los tres caballeros de oro enfilaban hacia el templo de Minos, cuando el siciliano se giró bruscamente.

—Vamos Deathmask— susurró Camus a su compañero—, tenemos que darnos prisa, ya queda poco.

El caballero de Cáncer se quedó unos segundos escudriñando el panorama, no muy seguro de que estuvieran solos en aquel aparentemente desolado paraje. Se rascó la barbilla y, mosqueado, se dio media vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros.

Detrás de uno de los montículos, el espectro nepalí se había pegado lo más que había podido, a pesar de lo aparatoso de su armadura. Aguardó las indicaciones de Radamanthys, un poco más adelantado que él, y cuando los tres caballeros de oro desaparecieron de su vista, el Wyvern le hizo una seña para seguir avanzando.

—Igual deberíamos ir sin armadura— musitó el juez de Garuda—, nos van a ver enseguida, no son muy discretas…

El inglés emitió un gruñido y conminó a su compañero a continuar la persecución.  
—Cruzaré los dedos para que Minos no esté durmiendo o vagueando…

De vuelta en el Santuario, los dos niños devoraban el desayuno con ansia, llenándose los carrillos de aquellos suculentos manjares, para disgusto de Shaka que seguía leyendo todas las etiquetas de aquella bollería industrial, repleta de ingredientes poco saludables.

Tan ensimismado se hallaba, que no escuchó los pasos de una persona adentrándose en el templo de Virgo.

Hasta que esa persona no le llamó con su poderosa voz, el indio no levantó la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a Shaina, que aparentemente, no había escuchado al invitado y seguía atiborrándose de bollos.

Shaka suspiró aliviado y se incorporó de la silla de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la nao de su templo.

Allí, de pie, se hallaba Cassios.

—Buenos días— saludó el rubio al inesperado visitante—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El muchacho miraba por todos los rincones.  
— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó angustiado—. ¿Dónde está Shaina? Me han dicho que Milo se ha marchado de misión y que la dejó a tu cargo…

El caballero de Virgo inspiró profundamente. Era conocedor del enorme afecto que Cassios prodigaba hacia su maestra y enterarse de aquella manera de la situación de la italiana, le había hecho despotricar contra sus propios compañeros.

—Escúchame Cassios…— comenzó a decir Shaka, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el joven.

— ¡No!— bramó el griego—. ¡Escuchadme vosotros a mí! Shaina fue y es mi maestra, y la única persona que he tenido a mi lado desde que éramos pequeños. Ella siempre me ha cuidado y ha hecho de mí quien soy, ¡y ahora es mi deber cuidarla! Exijo que se quede conmigo.

Comprendiendo que Cassios no entraría en razón, Shaka se pasó la mano por el largo cabello rubio y suspiró.  
—Eso no es posible— replicó el caballero de Virgo—. Esto que ha sucedido no es un juego, es algo muy serio y la vida de Shaina como la de Jabu corre peligro si no se soluciona rápido este problema. Por tanto, el Patriarca me ha encomendado cuidarlos, ya que…

— ¡Me da igual lo que haya pedido el Patriarca!— gritó el enorme hombre, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Quiero a Shaina conmigo, yo la cuidaré y no le pasará nada malo mientras esté a mi cuidado! ¡No como el imbécil de Milo que la dejó sola y mira lo que ha pasado! ¡No puedo confiar en vosotros! ¡Así que no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que Shaina no salga de la mano conmigo!

Dicho esto, el gigante se sentó en el suelo del templo y cruzó los brazos.

Antes de que el caballero de Virgo pudiera responderle, una cabecita se asomó por entre las cortinas que separaban la naos del resto de estancias privadas del templo.

La niña abrió los ojos al ver a Cassios sentado en mitad del templo y frente a él, a Shaka con cara de circunstancias. Algo dentro de ella se agitó con fuerza, sin saber muy bien que era. Aquel hombre gigante era increíblemente familiar para la italiana. Tanto, que casi sin poder evitarlo, echó a correr y se arrojó a los brazos de Cassios.

El hombre la estrechó con fuerza, mientras varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Acarició a su maestra con sumo cuidado y la llamó por su nombre.

La nena alzó la vista y sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y cariño, apretándose aún más contra él, buscando su protección.

Ante tal muestra de afecto mutuo imposible de dejar pasar inadvertido, Shaka relajó su discurso y permitió a los dos pasar el resto del día juntos.  
—Pero si ella se desmaya u ocurre algo extraño, por favor, vienes enseguida a mi templo, ¿de acuerdo?— advirtió el rubio—. Por favor Cassios, es muy importante que me hagas caso con eso…

—Descuida— contestó el joven—, que nada malo le va a pasar mientras esté conmigo.

El caballero de Virgo permitió que el muchacho saliera de su templo acompañado de la pequeña, no sin mostrarse preocupado.

De vuelta en el Inframundo, al alcanzar Ptolomea, los tres caballeros se percataron de que la puerta principal estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Y tampoco había ningún guardia.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—murmuró Milo, dando un pequeño rodeo—. No hay otra manera de cruzar el camino si no es atravesando el templo… ¿Camus?

El aludido tenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de pensar algo adecuado, cuando el caballero de Cáncer se adelantó a los tres, agarró la aldaba de la puerta y comenzó a sacudir con ella la puerta.

— ¡Pero qué haces loco!— exclamó el griego, sujetando el brazo derecho del siciliano— ¡Que vas a llamar la atención!

—De eso se trata— contestó Deathmask—, de llamar la atención del que esté dentro para que nos abra.

Al escuchar unos pasos los tres jóvenes se dispusieron en formación.

La puerta se abrió y apareció ante ellos el tercer juez en discordia, que andaba comiendo unas uvas.  
— ¿Qué?— espetó disgustado—. ¿No teníais otro momento para pasar por aquí, justo cuando estoy ocupado?— dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a los tres caballeros de oro—. No puede descansar uno a gusto en este sitio… ¡Puerta cerrada significa que no quiero ser molestado!

Los tres caballeros avanzaron a toda prisa sin decir ni una sola palabra, tragando saliva y apurando el paso para cruzar cuanto antes aquel templo.

Minos se había quedado en la puerta masticando las uvas y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, un pie se lo impidió.  
A punto estuvo Radamanthys de aullar de dolor, pero aguantó estoicamente y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir nada, le tapó la boca y le señaló los tres intrusos que se alejaban por el pasillo del pronaos.

— ¡No les dejes atravesar tu templo!— indicó el Wyvern, mientras Aiacos seguía adelante—. ¡Son caballeros de oro del Santuario de Atenea!

El noruego tiró las uvas al suelo y fue a frenar a Garuda.  
—Espérate, que me encargo yo de ellos— pidió el juez de Grifo, sacudiéndose el agua de las manos, mientras avanzaba a toda prisa y llegaba al naos, donde estaban los tres caballeros de oro a punto de abrir la puerta trasera.

—Disculpadme— exclamó Minos, llamando la atención de los dorados—, por ahí no podéis pasar, está también cerrada. Esperad un momento que voy a por la llave…

Los tres caballeros se lanzaron miradas de extrañeza.  
—Mi sentido arácnido me dice que estamos en peligro…— murmuró Milo, quien reafirmó sus sospechas cuando divisó al juez vistiendo su armadura de Grifo—. ¡Cuidado!— gritó, empujando a sus dos compañeros a un lado cuando los hilos que emanaban de los dedos del juez se dirigían hacia ellos.

Los tres dorados se recompusieron y fueron a prepararse para atacarle, cuando entraron en escena Wyvern y Garuda, listos también para pelear.

— ¡Lo sabía!— rugió el inglés—. Ratas doradas…os dirigíais hacia la Judesca, ¿verdad?

Ya descubiertos, los tres caballeros de oro se retiraron las túnicas, por lo que quedaron al descubierto con las armaduras básicas del Inframundo, dejando atónitos a los jueces.

— ¡Nos han plagiado las armaduras!— exclamó asombrado Aiacos.

—Bah— respondió desdeñosamente Minos—, seguramente haya sido el tío sin cejas del Santuario…ese que estuvo aquí para sustituirme…yo podría hacerlas mejor…

— ¿Queréis callaros de una vez?— exclamó Radamanthys, incrédulo al ver que sus compañeros discutían por algo irrelevante—. ¡Y vosotros contestad a lo que os he preguntado antes!

Camus se dirigió al Wyvern y le miró a los ojos.  
—Un respeto que no te hemos gritado— dijo el francés—. Sí, nos dirigíamos a la Judesca, ¿algún problema?

Milo y Deathmask abrieron la boca al escuchar la contestación de su compañero, pero la cerraron al ver que el caballero de Acuario les indicaba tranquilidad por la espalda.

— ¿Te parece que no hay problema en venir al Inframundo y deambular por aquí como si nada?— espetó el inglés acercándose a Camus—. Te reconocí por tu ataque de hielo y por tu perfume… ¿creías que podrías engañarme?

Por detrás, los caballeros de Escorpio y Cáncer estuvieron a punto de prorrumpir en una carcajada, que no pasó inadvertida para el Wyvern, quien lanzó una de sus amenazantes miradas ambarinas, para después enfocarse en Camus.

—Tus ataques de hielo no me afectan en absoluto— susurró el inglés, mostrando las manos libres al caballero de Acuario.

—Te lo he dicho siempre, a los de Escorpio no nos afecta el frío, pero te empeñas…— advirtió Milo por detrás a su amigo, quien se giró y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

—Aiacos, Minos— cortó el inglés—, coged a esos dos que ahora les llevamos a la Judesca…tal y como querían…— dijo riéndose con malicia.

El juez de Grifo envolvió con hilo los cuerpos de los tres caballeros y antes de que Milo y Deathmask fueran a defenderse, Camus les pidió que se calmaran y se dejasen llevar.

Una vez listos, los tres jueces salieron del templo de Ptolomea, arrastrando a los tres caballeros de oro.

— ¿Por qué nos has impedido atacar?— preguntó Deathmask, tratando de liberarse del hilo que le rodeaba.

El caballero de Acuario cerró los ojos y sonrió divertido.  
—Porque ahora nos llevarán ante Hades…que es a quien habíamos venido a ver.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Una semana más aquí me hallo. Publico por la mañana porque por la tarde voy a estar liada, así que, aquí queda expuesto.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado la aparición de Cassios, ya que era necesario que saliera sí o sí.**_

 _ **Sslove: Sí, el poder de la Uniceja es un poder exclusivo de la gente con entrecejo. No hay que tomárselo a broma, pues la Uniceja puede ofenderse y atacar. De ahí que Radamanthys te asuste y te guste por igual (es el morbo de su presencia). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y haya resuelto las dudas ;) ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar el fic!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias también a aquellos que os unís de nuevas a leer esta historia, espero que os guste.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el domingo, feliz finde!**_


	12. Gigante y pequeña

**12\. Gigante y pequeña**

Shaina caminaba de la mano de Cassios, a quien de vez en cuando se giraba y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

Por su parte, el grandullón la llevó por todo el Santuario, mostrándole todos los lugares posibles y saludando a todos sus compañeros, quienes abrían la boca al ver a la pequeña.

Aprovechando la circunstancia, algunos subordinados de Shaina enredaron a la niña para que estampara una firma en papeles de cambios de turno o vacaciones prolongadas, sin que ella supiera lo que firmaba.

—No creo que ella aceptara firmar estos papeles si fuera consciente…— murmuró Cassios, viendo como la nena se entretenía con un bolígrafo de tinta morada, rubricando una pila de escritos que, convenientemente, sus subordinados le entregaban, ya que se iba corriendo la voz de que Shaina era una niña y debían aprovechar para poder alargar más los periodos vacacionales o pedir días libres.

Pero al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña, que era atendida por todos y que a cambio de que ella estampara su firma recibía algo de comer o un juguete, Cassios aguantó el tipo hasta que observó a Marin acercarse hacia donde la gente hacía cola.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Cassios?— preguntó la amazona de Águila—. ¡Venga todo el mundo a trabajar, dejad de perder el tiempo!

Los subordinados de Shaina se desperdigaron rápidamente por el Santuario, regresando a sus quehaceres, mientras que la japonesa pedía explicaciones al enorme griego.  
—Cariño— dijo la pelirroja agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura de su amiga—, ¿me puedes dar ese papel? Gracias— respondió, alargando la mano y leyendo lo que ponía en él, para después hacerlo trizas entre sus manos—. Cassios, no manipules a Shaina, te lo advierto. Todos los papeles que ha firmado Shaina serán notificados al Patriarca y anulados, ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

—La vi tan entretenida que me daba pena frenarla— contestó el gigante, señalando a una compungida italiana, que se había rebotado al ver que su papel firmado había sido despedazado sin más—. ¿Mira ves lo que has conseguido? Se ha enfadado…

Marin se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja incrédula.  
—Y más que se va a enfadar cuando sepa para qué la habéis estado usando mientras era niña— replicó la amazona—. Venga, llévatela de aquí, no quiero que se entere todo el Santuario de que Shaina vuelve a ser una niña pequeña, ¿entendido?

Cassios obedeció la orden y se alejó del lugar con la amazona de Ofiuco, pasando el resto de la tarde jugando con ella, llevándola a sitios que ambos conocían y conversando animadamente.

En ningún momento la pequeña se desmayó ni tuvo visos de hacerlo, por lo que el griego sopesó la idea que le rondaba la cabeza y aupó a la niña sobre sus hombros.  
—Te voy a llevar a un sitio que seguro que te va a gustar— informó él—. Ya lo verás…

— ¿Dónde me llevas?— preguntó la nena, agarrándose con fuerza a la cabeza del joven.

Pero Cassios no quiso decir nada. Simplemente caminaron un largo trecho hasta una casita de piedra. La que Shaina habitaba siendo adulta.

El joven señaló el lugar.  
— ¿Recuerdas esta casa?— preguntó él, mirando a la niña—. Ahí hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, cuando entrenaba contigo…

La italiana parpadeó un par de veces, antes de empujar la puerta y entrar.

Dio un par de pasos y fisgó por todos los rincones de la humilde morada. Saltó sobre la cama y se paró a contemplar aquel jarrón blanco, con el grabado de un niño y una niña cogidos de la mano.  
—Es bonito— dijo la niña, señalándolo.

Cassios esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se puso colorado.  
—Ese jarrón…te lo regalé hace muchos años…cuando estuviste enferma de anginas…te traje flores…

A Shaina todo aquello no le cuadraba. Sí que tenía la sensación de familiaridad con aquel lugar y con aquel hombretón, pero nada de lo que le contaba le parecía verosímil. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una niña pequeña y no recordaba haber estado tampoco en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, una vaga sensación de felicidad la inundaba desde que ese hombre había aparecido en su vida.

—Dime Shaina— preguntó el griego, al ver a su maestra pensativa—, ¿no echas de menos todo esto?

La italiana frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Un leve pinchazo en su cabeza provocó que se tambaleara, pero rápidamente se recuperó.  
—Este lugar…tú…lo conozco…lo que me dices…— murmuró jadeando, hasta que pudo serenarse—. ¿Dices que tú y yo hemos estado aquí antes?

El hombre asintió y fue a sentarse en la cama de ella.  
— ¿No te gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos?— preguntó de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la niña—. Pero ahora yo sería tu maestro… ¿qué me dices? Te enseñaré a pelear…

—No sé…—musitó ella, sentándose en la cama a su lado, mientras repasaba con la mirada toda aquella casa—, suena bastante divertido, ¿tú serías mi maestro entonces?

—Sí— contestó él—. Te entrenaría y sacaría todo tu potencial, porque tienes mucho.

La pequeña enredó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.  
— ¿Pero y Milo?— preguntó—. ¿Él no es mi maestro?

Cassios sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba y frunció el ceño. Trató de serenar su inquietud y cogió a Shaina por los hombros, mirándola de frente.  
—Milo no es tu maestro, eso que te quede bien claro. De hecho, ha sido él quien te ha metido en este embrollo, por lo que no deberías tenerle tanto afecto. Además— añadió, recordando algo que había compartido con Marin—, ¿no has visto cómo te trata a veces? Conmigo te lo has pasado bien desde el primer momento.

Ella aguantó la mirada y pensó en el caballero de Escorpio. Algo dentro de ella volvió a retorcerse al recordarle, especialmente sus ojos turquesas. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, vio a Cassios frente a ella, esperando una respuesta.  
—Me quedaré contigo— soltó la niña, tragando saliva—. Al menos tú no me has dejado sola…

Cassios la abrazó con fuerza.  
—No permitiré que te devuelvan a tu edad real…hablaré con el Patriarca y estarás bajo mi cuidado…seremos felices juntos. Lo pasaremos bien, y cuando crezcas…

Sin terminar la frase, el hombre acarició la mejilla de la niña y sonrió, informándola de que ya era hora de regresar al templo de Virgo, tal y como le prometió a Shaka.  
—Pero no le digas a nadie ni una palabra de nuestro plan, ¿de acuerdo? Será nuestro secreto— pidió el gigante, asegurándose de que los labios de la pequeña estarían sellados y no diría nada.

Una vez llegaron ante el indio, éste salió a recibirles cargando a Jabu entre sus brazos.  
— ¿Qué tal el paseo?— preguntó Shaka—. ¿Se ha desmayado o algo?

Cassios negó con la cabeza.  
—Todo estupendamente— contestó sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña—. Hasta mañana Shaina, que descanses.

La italiana agitó su manita y se despidió del gigante, con una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez a solas, Shaka la conminó a meterse en la cocina para cenar.  
— ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Cassios?— preguntó el caballero de Virgo, observando el buen humor de la pequeña, a pesar de que seguía chinchando a Jabu, quien protestaba cada vez que ella le hacía alguna perrería.

—Sí— contestó ella, bebiendo un poco de agua, mientras pinchaba patatas fritas—. Me lo he pasado genial y ha dicho que me va a cuidar.

—Siempre lo ha hecho, no lo dudes— respondió el caballero de Virgo, aliviado al ver a la niña tan contenta—. Venga Jabu, cómete las samosas de verduras…

Shaina sonrió misteriosamente, mientras seguía comiendo ávidamente.

Las puertas de la Judesca se abrieron de par en par súbitamente. En el interior, sentado en el trono, se hallaba Hades completamente impávido.

— ¡Mi señor!— bramó el Wyvern, haciendo entrar a los tres dorados—. ¡Hemos atrapado a tres intrusos, caballeros de oro de Atenea!— y después se giró hacia ellos—. ¿No querías atentar contra la vida de nuestro señor? Pues ahí le tenéis…

El dios pestañeó con sueño y se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar el bostezo.  
— ¿Qué pasa…?— murmuró soñoliento—. Oh…vaya…tres ratas doradas por mis dominios…

Volvió a bostezar y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Los tres jueces miraban a su superior, esperando nuevas órdenes.  
—Traedme mi espada…— pidió Hades, dejando caer su mano con gesto cansado.

Rápidamente, Aiacos se acercó hasta el arma del dios y se la tendió entre sus manos.  
—Podéis retiraros ya…— murmuró Hades restregándose el ojo derecho con la mano libre—. Ya me encargaré de esto…por favor, avisad a Orfeo de que venga…

Los tres jueces asintieron apenados por perderse la ejecución de los tres intrusos, pero obedecieron y salieron de la sala inmediatamente.

Hades se quedó en silencio cuando sus subordinados se marcharon. Había cerrado los ojos, pero colocó la espada sobre su regazo.  
—Qué sueño tengo…— musitó aletargado.

—¿Y ahora qué, listo?— gruñó Deathmask, inquieto ante la certeza de una muerte segura a manos del dios—. ¡Camus piensa algo ya!

El caballero de Acuario sentía una gota de sudor recorriendo sus sienes. Ciertamente contaba con aquella posibilidad, pero al menos su intuición de que Hades se hallaba en su sueño mensual, había sido acertada.  
—Cállate— espetó el francés, tragando saliva—. Hades está inmerso en su letargo mensual, no le gusta que le despierten, por eso ha llamado a Orfeo, para que vuelva a calmarlo con su música…

—Ya, pero primero nos corta la cabeza, y luego vendrá Orfeo— replicó Milo, tratando de deshacerse de los hilos que Minos había enredado a su alrededor—. ¡No nos sirve!

—Simplemente aguantad…vamos a movernos…no hagáis ningún ruido…— pidió el francés, poniéndose de puntillas y obligando a sus compañeros a moverse como una masa uniforme—. Detrás de esa escultura de dragón… ¡allez!

Los tres caballeros caminaron de puntillas has el lugar indicado, ocultándose de la vista de la deidad.

En el trono, Hades seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero la espada se escurrió de su mano al suelo, provocando un ruido estrepitoso. El dios abrió los ojos súbitamente y sacudió la cabeza, espabilándose.  
—¿Qué narices?— se preguntó al mirar la espada—. Tengo unos sueños más raros…tendré que pedirle a Hypnos que me explique unas cuantas cosas…

Hades se incorporó del trono y salió de la Judesca, sin percatarse de que dentro seguían los tres caballeros de oro, escondidos estratégicamente.

Abrió la puerta y mandó llamar a Orfeo, quien ya se hallaba casi a las puertas de la Judesca.

—Le noto muy tenso, señor— murmuró el caballero de plata, rasgando las cuerdas de su lira—, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Hades se sentó de nuevo en su trono y se reclinó hacia atrás.  
—He tenido un sueño muy raro y me he despertado con la espada en el suelo— soltó el dios, visiblemente enfadado—. Sueño con temas de trabajo, que los tres jueces me traían a tres intrusos y no sé que más…no puedo descansar de esa manera…por favor, toca algo que serene mi espíritu y que me haga seguir conciliando el sueño reparador…

El griego asintió y se arrodilló frente a Hades, dispuesto a empezar a tocar su lira cuando de repente vio un brazo agitándose tras la figura del dragón.

El joven frunció el ceño extrañado y decidió querer investigar.  
—Disculpe mi señor— pidió Orfeo—, creo que es mejor que no esté tan cerca de usted…la acústica de la Judesca es especial…voy a colocarme más atrás…

Hades asintió mientras se recolocaba en su trono, expectante de la música.

Orfeo rasgó suavemente su lira y miró hacia la zona donde había visto el brazo. Y entonces vio a sus tres compañeros, que se habían desecho al fin de los hilos de Minos y trataban en vano de llamar su atención.

A base de mímica, los tres trataban de pedirle que por favor tocara algo para dormir profundamente a Hades. El caballero de plata, por su parte, asintió suavemente y se llevó una mano a los oídos, indicándoles que se los taparan.

—Bien— resolvió Orfeo, al ver que los sus tres compañeros cubriéndose las orejas—, que empiece la música…

Rápidamente, el artista comenzó a tocar una serenata adormilante para Hades, quien pronto sucumbió al poderoso efecto de la misma.

Orfeo siguió tocando un poco más hasta que se cercioró de que Hades estaba profundamente dormido. A continuación se dirigió donde estaban sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— susurró asustado— ¡Y con esas armaduras! ¡Como os pillen os matan!

—Es que teníamos que venir a ver a Hades, que necesitamos pelos suyos para devolver a Shaina y a Jabu su estado real, que son unos niños, porque comieron cabello de Atenea y…— comenzó a explicarse Milo, cuando Deathmask le apuró para que se diera prisa.

El caballero de plata se rascó la cabeza sin entender nada.  
—Daos prisa, porque Pandora se dirige hacia aquí, ya que se ha enterado de que su hermano me ha llamado— musitó de nuevo—. ¡Coged lo que necesitéis y marchad cuanto antes!

Camus se había acercado hasta el trono de Hades y recogió con suavidad un mechón de pelo azabache entre sus dedos. A su lado, Deathmask blandía la espada.  
—Como me cortes la mano…— amenazó el caballero de Acuario a su compañero, cuando el siciliano realizó un tajo limpio y perfecto.

Con el cabello de Hades en su poder y casi sin darse tiempo de despedirse, los caballeros de oro se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Se asomaron brevemente, y al no ver a nadie, salieron rápidamente.

Salieron de la Judesca con prisa, llegando hasta la Ptolomea. Dentro, Minos descansaba tranquilo. Habiendo pasado el peligro, había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que los tres caballeros se colaron y cruzaron el templo.

Por su parte, Aiacos había regresado a sus quehaceres en la cama, retomando el asunto donde Radamanthys lo interrumpió. Los gritos de Violatte ocultaron el ruido de los tres caballeros de oro cruzando Antenora.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a cruzar la Caína, no tuvieron tanta suerte: podían escuchar que Radamanthys estaba en el interior, acompañado de Pandora.

—Voy a ver a mi hermano Rada, no te preocupes— dijo la joven—. Estaré bien, además, Hades se habrá encargado de ellos…

Los tres caballeros de oro retrocedieron rápidamente hasta ocultarse tras las enormes piedras del camino.  
—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Milo a su amigo, quien miraba la puerta que habían estado a punto de atravesar.

—Actuar como si estuviésemos muertos— respondió el francés, realizando una seña a Deathmask, para salir todos juntos.

Los tres se pusieron en fila india y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hasta la Caína arrastrando los pies, donde se abrió la puerta trasera y salieron el Wyvern y Pandora, que se quedaron estupefactos al ver a los tres.

Sin aminorar la marcha los tres pasaron cariacontecidos junto a la pareja, que les siguieron con la mirada.  
—¿Esos no son…?— preguntó la mujer, extrañada ante la comitiva.

El juez se quedó unos segundos mirándoles y ladeó la cabeza.  
—Seguramente se dirigen hacia el Tribunal de los Muertos, a que les juzguen por allanamiento de morada…tu hermano dijo que se encargaría de ellos— murmuró, dejándoles atrás—. Sigamos, que esos ya no nos incumben.

Los caballeros dorados atravesaron el templo de Radamanthys, sin ser cuestionados por Valentine y Sylphid, que dieron por hecho que estaban muertos. Y así prosiguieron caminando, atravesando el Tribunal, donde aparentemente casi nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido.

Cerbero gruñó ante los inesperados visitantes, mientras que Pharaoh tiraba de la cadena para sujetarle.

Lune, frente a la mesa de mármol, simplemente levantó la cabeza unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua, sin prestar apenas atención.

Una vez fuera, los guerreros respiraron aliviados.  
—Es hora de regresar al Santuario— informó Deathmask. Y en un visto y no visto, los tres desaparecieron del Inframundo.

Hades seguía durmiendo apaciblemente en la Judesca. Ni siquiera Orfeo se hallaba en el interior de la sala cuando entró Pandora junto a Radamanthys.

La muchacha se acercó hasta su hermano para despertarlo cuando se percató de que le faltaba un pedazo de mechón de pelo considerable. De hecho, su cabello estaba a la altura de la barbilla por el lado derecho, mientras que el izquierdo le llegaba hasta el pecho.  
— ¿Y esto?— preguntó la joven—. ¿Quién le ha cortado el pelo tan mal?

Pero Radamanthys se había ido de la sala. Pandora pudo escucharle gritar una serie de improperios por todo el templo de la Judesca hasta que salió de ella.

Con cuidado, la joven tomó el pulso a su hermano, y al comprobar que estaba vivo, se quedó más tranquila.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Sslove: sí, debes tener cuidado con la gente que tiene pelos en el entrecejo xD definitivamente. Como ves, Camus es un hombre de recursos, aunque haya supuesto dejar trasquilado de mala manera de Hades. Aunque si no llega a estar medio grogui, Hades los hubiera ejecutado sin más miramientos…tuvieron suerte. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Y gracias a todos los que marcáis como favorita o seguís leyendo la historia, espero que os esté gustando.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz semana!**_


	13. Reencuentros al alba

**13\. Reencuentros al alba**

Habían pasado un par de horas tras la cena y Shaka había ordenado a los niños que se fueran a dormir.

Una vez metidos en sus camas y bien arropados, el caballero de Virgo apagó la luz del cuarto y salió del dormitorio, con el propósito de meditar un poco mientras permanecían dormidos.

Miró el reloj y la medianoche había llegado, pero no había recibido ningún aviso por parte de los tres caballeros en el Inframundo. Inquieto ante la perspectiva de que no pudieran regresar, el indio suspiró y plegó las piernas en la posición de loto.

Unas horas después, dentro del dormitorio, Shaina se despertó de golpe. Sintiéndose algo mareada, se incorporó suavemente y echó un vistazo alrededor. Seguía en el mismo lugar que había despertado la otra vez, por lo que supuso que aún estaba al cuidado de Shaka.

Comprobó que sus manos seguían siendo pequeñas y que su busto había desaparecido con la regresión a la edad infantil. Desanimada, bufó una maldición y trató de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

A su mente llegaron las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote, diciéndole que Milo se hallaba en el Inframundo buscando algo para que ella y su compañero Jabu pudieran regresar a la edad adulta.

Deslizándose de la cama, caminó de puntillas hasta salir del cuarto, dejando al japonés durmiendo.

La inquietud en el alma la guió hacia el lugar donde se supone que encontraría a Shaka, mas el caballero de Virgo no se hallaba en su pedestal.

Cada vez más preocupada, la pequeña salió del templo y al fin vio al rubio, que se hallaba tranquilo, observando las estrellas.

Ni tan siquiera giró la cabeza al saludar a la niña, cuando percibió su presencia.

— ¿Dónde está Milo?— preguntó la italiana, esperando alguna noticia.

—Aún no ha regresado— contestó con aparente calma el rubio—, ¿no puedes dormir?

La muchacha agitó la cabeza y caminó hasta el borde de las escaleras que daban al templo de Leo. Se puso de puntillas y trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

Resopló angustiada y se mesó el cabello verde.

—Me preocupa que no haya vuelto aún— dijo con vehemencia la joven—, no es normal que tarden tanto…ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo así…

El caballero de Virgo se percató entonces de que la Shaina adulta había regresado a su cuerpo infantil.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó él, mirando a la joven atrapada.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y musitó que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero que aguantaría lo que pudiese. Miles de preguntas afloraban por su cabeza. Recuerdos extraños se agolpaban en su mente y no sabía qué hacer.

—Estoy teniendo visiones o recuerdos, que me inquietan— murmuró, mirando al horizonte—; soñé que estaba con Cassios, en mi casa, y él…me decía que iba a ser mi maestro y que me entrenaría…una cosa muy rara…y que Marin rompía un papel que yo le daba…¿acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

Shaka se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró antes de responder.  
—Hoy has pasado el día entero con Cassios, seguramente esos sueños a los que te refieres son eventos que realmente han sucedido en la realidad…y me preocupa que estés comenzando a mezclar ambas realidades…espero que Milo, Camus y Deathmask regresen cuanto antes, no os queda mucho tiempo ni a ti ni a Jabu…

La joven amazona abrió los ojos con estupor al escuchar aquellas palabras. Con el corazón encogido, deseó fervientemente que el caballero de Escorpio regresara enseguida.

—Milo…— dijo en voz baja, casi como en una plegaria.

Shaka observó a la niña. Realmente era perturbador ver una mente adulta en un cuerpo infantil y se unió al deseó de la joven de que todo aquellos terminase cuanto antes.

La noche transcurrió sin ninguna novedad al respecto.

Shaina se había quedado despierta todo lo que pudo, hasta que el sueño la derrumbó por completo y tuvo que irse a descansar, dejando al caballero de Virgo a las puertas de su templo, pasando la noche a la intemperie, meditando.

Un poco antes del amanecer, Shaka sintió una sacudida y tres cosmos familiares reverberaron con fuerza su presencia. El hombre se incorporó de inmediato y empezó a otear el camino que subía hasta los templos.

Tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que al fin vio aparecer a Camus y Milo, subiendo por las escaleras, totalmente agotados.

— ¡Por fin regresáis!— exclamó el caballero de Virgo, aliviado al verles de una pieza—. ¿Lograsteis el cabello de Hades?

Camus alzó la mano izquierda y sacudió el enorme mechón de cabello azabache del dios Hades, al tiempo que Shaka invitaba a los dos al interior de su templo.  
—Voy a ir entregarle esto al Patriarca— informó el francés, rechazando la invitación—, y me iré a descansar porque estoy realmente cansado. Gracias Shaka. Milo— dijo mirando a su amigo—, ¿vienes o te quedas?

El griego respondió que se quedaría, ya que quería ver a los niños, por lo que se despidió del francés en aquel lugar.

—Sólo voy a echarles un ojo y me iré a dormir— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, pasándose la mano por la frente—, necesito dormir antes de partir de nuevo hacia el bosque de Chaménos de nuevo… ¿qué tal con ellos? ¿Te han dado mucha guerra?

Shaka hizo pasar a Milo hacia el interior de su templo y atravesó la cortina que separaba las dependencias, mientras guiaba a su compañero hasta el cuarto de los pequeños.  
—Jabu bastante bien— susurró el indio—, pero Shaina me preocupa…

En ese momento, uno de los guardias del templo de Virgo avisó al guardián de que un mensajero del Patriarca estaba a las puertas.

—Discúlpame, ahora vengo…— dijo el rubio, regresando a la salida de su templo.

Milo asintió y abrió la puerta del cuarto para ver a los dos compañeros.

Caminó de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, hasta colocarse al lado de las dos camas. A la izquierda, Jabu estaba tumbado boca abajo, completamente dormido. A la derecha, Shaina dormía en posición fetal.

Con cuidado, el griego se sentó al borde de la cama. El brazo derecho de la italiana reposaba fuera de la manta y Milo acarició el dorso de su mano suavemente. La niña se revolvió en sueños y frunció el ceño, murmurando algo inteligible.

El hombre se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Ya conocía de sobra la manía que tenía su compañera de murmurar en sueños, pero ignoraba que lo hiciera desde bien pequeña.

Justo cuando fue a incorporarse de la cama, escuchó un ruido.  
— ¿Milo?— murmuró una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse, vio a Shaina frotándose los ojos y al abrirlos y ver al caballero de Escorpio frente a ella sonrió.  
— ¡Milo!— exclamó, retirando la manta hacia atrás y arrojándose a los brazos del hombre.

— ¡Con cuidado, que me tiras!— respondió el hombre riéndose, al tiempo que la niña no paraba de darle besos en la mejilla, rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos.

Con el alboroto, Jabu se despertó desganado, pero reaccionó de igual forma que la italiana, pero sin ser tan efusivo, de hecho, se quedó sentado en la cama.

— ¿Tú no me das besos?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, revolviéndole el pelo al rubio, quien se quedó extrañado y miró a Shaina, que se puso completamente roja.

—Milo ven un momento— pidió Shaka, llamándole desde fuera de la habitación, cortando el momento del reencuentro.

El griego se deshizo del agarre de la italiana, devolviéndola a la cama.  
—Bueno niños, ahora vuelvo— informó, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos pequeños a solas.

Jabu se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Y ese ímpetu amoroso con Milo, a qué vino?— preguntó maliciosamente el japonés a su compañera, que aún tenía rubor en las mejillas.

Ella desdeñó la pregunta y ladeó la cabeza, pero eso no impidió que Jabu comenzara a reírse.  
—No te aprovechas tú nada de la situación— dijo entre risas—. La próxima pégale un muerdo…

Aquella frase sacó de quicio a la amazona, que se lanzó directa hacia su compañero para propinarle una buena tunda.

Fuera, Milo y Shaka conversaban con el emisario del Patriarca.  
—Más tarde iré— gruñó el griego—, estoy muy cansado de la misión, dejadme respirar…

Entonces el indio miró a su compañero y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No hay tiempo que perder— respondió el caballero de Virgo—, creo que hay algo que debes saber, y es que tanto Shaina como Jabu están volviendo en sí cada vez con más frecuencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el griego extrañado.

Shaka cerró los ojos.  
—Que ambos han tenido momentos en los que su verdadera personalidad tomaba plena consciencia de lo que pasaba— informó—, es decir, que a pesar de su cuerpo pequeño, tienen mentalidad adulta. Esta noche Shaina volvió a estar así, y no es bueno…ya nos avisó nuestra señora Atenea de las consecuencias de esto, por lo que tenéis que devolverles cuanto antes a su estado natural antes de que sea tarde.

Milo se mesó la melena azulada y abrió los ojos asustado ante tal noticia.  
—Por todos los dioses…— murmuró abrumado con la noticia—, voy a hablar con el Patriarca ahora mismo. Shaka— dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero—, por favor dales de desayunar y ven con ellos al templo.

Antes de que el caballero de Virgo pudiera decir nada, el griego había salido disparado en dirección al templo de Libra.

Cuando el indio regresó al interior de su templo en busca de los dos pequeños, los encontró enzarzados en una refriega.  
— ¿Puede saberse por qué estáis peleando?— preguntó el caballero, agarrando a cada uno de su ropa para separarlos.

— ¡El imbécil de Jabu, que como es imbécil no deja de decir imbecilidades!— gritó la amazona, menándose para librarse del agarre del hombre.

—Vaya, así que no has recuperado tu actitud infantil— declaró Shaka, para después chasquear la lengua—; bueno, aunque a decir verdad, hay poca diferencia entre tu comportamiento siendo niña que siendo adulta… id a desayunar los dos ahora mismo, que tenemos que ir a ver al Sumo Sacerdote.

— ¿Y dónde está Milo?— preguntó la italiana, buscándole con la mirada—. ¿Otra vez nos ha dejado solos?

Jabu volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, a pesar de que tenía un ojo hinchado por un puñetazo que le había asestado la amazona.

—Está en el templo del Patriarca, ¡relájate de una vez!— exclamó el indio, perdiendo la paciencia—. Shaina de verdad, necesito que estés tranquila, te va a dar un colapso.

El caballero de Virgo mandó a los niños a la cocina. Abrió la bolsa donde se hallaba el resto de bollos y los desparramó sobre la mesa.

Sin pensarlo, el japonés se lanzó sobre la bollería industrial, pero Shaina se quedó mirando la comida con desgana. Señaló uno de los paquetes.

— ¿No tienes nada medianamente sano en tu despensa?— espetó disgustada la joven—. Toda esta basura me hará engordar…

El hombre se volvió lentamente y miró a la joven con ganas de matarla. Contó hasta tres y consiguió calmarse, pero tuvo que abandonar la cocina a toda prisa.

— ¡Shaka!— gritó la joven—. ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? ¡Que te he hecho una pregunta! Bueno, pues nada, veré si hay algo mejor por ahí— musitó, bajando de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la despensa.

Mientras rebuscaba, escuchó a Jabu quejarse, pero no le hizo caso. Agarró un paquete de galletas integrales y otro de té y regresó a la cocina.

El japonés estaba pálido y había soltado el bollo de chocolate que estaba comiendo. Temblaba, mientras trataba de agarrarse a la mesa.  
— ¡Jabu!— exclamó Shaina, corriendo hacia la mesa—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él murmuró que se encontraba de repente muy mareado, y casi sin poder evitarlo, vomitó sobre la mesa.

El dolor de cabeza persistía con fuerza y empezó a recordar cosas que habían pasado mientras era un niño.

El baño con Milo…los juegos con Kiki…la revista…Seiya asombrándose al verle de pequeño…

Su mente se oscureció repentinamente y quedó inconsciente, apenas sujetado por su compañera, que le gritaba sin cesar.

Shaka acudió corriendo a la cocina, tomando a Jabu entre sus brazos y pasó la mano por la frente del pequeño, sintiendo la fiebre alta. Preguntó a la joven qué había pasado y si ella se encontraba bien.

Fue decirlo e inmediatamente la amazona comenzó a gritar de puro dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Miró con angustia al caballero de Virgo, antes de perder el conocimiento también.

Shaka no tuvo más remedio que cargar con los dos niños y teletransportarse hasta el templo del Patriarca.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que os estáis uniendo a leer el fic o lo marcáis como favorito, espero que la historia sea de vuetro agrado.**_

 _ **Sslove: No, definitivamente Deathmask no es buen estilista XD menudo trasquilón le ha hecho al dios…no le hará mucha gracia cuando despierte del todo…Cassios quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad que le brinda la vida…aunque no será tal y como espera. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡Feliz finde!**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y pasad un buen fin de semana!**_


	14. Sanar a unos niños y curar un corazón ro

**14\. Sanar a unos niños y curar un corazón roto**

Al aparecer dentro del templo del Patriarca, Milo y Camus ya se hallaban esperando por el Sumo Sacerdote, quien había salido a buscar a la diosa Atenea.

Shaka depositó a los dos niños frente al altar y comprobó sus constantes vitales. La fiebre era bastante alta, sin embargo los niños parecían dormir sin molestias. Ni siquiera padecían espasmos ni temblores típicos de una alta temperatura corporal.

El caballero de Escorpio preguntó por el estado de ambos, y su compañero le comentó lo sucedido momentos antes en su templo.

—Deben regresar a su estado original enseguida— vaticinó el indio—, no creo que ni su mente ni su cuerpo sean capaces de aguantar por más tiempo este estado…

Camus apoyó sus manos sobre las frentes de los niños y dejó escapar una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío constante, tratando de apagar las fiebres. Sin embargo, la temperatura seguía alta.  
—Estas fiebres son muy extrañas— señaló el francés, preocupado por su estado—. Ni siquiera puedo disminuir un poco su calor.

Al escuchar unos pasos, los tres caballeros se colocaron en posición reverencial, dando paso a los dos líderes del Santuario.

Mientras que Shion tomaba asiento, Atenea se acercó hasta los niños y se acuclilló junto a ellos. Pasó su mano por la frente de ambos y suspiró preocupada.

—Estas fiebres son producto de los cambios en su mente y cuerpo— musitó la diosa—, y desde luego que no es bueno para ellos. Si no empiezan a crecer en las próximas horas, puede ser demasiado tarde para hacerlo…y quedarse para siempre como mentes adultas atrapadas en cuerpos de niño.

Milo frunció el ceño, pero respiró aliviado sabiendo que ya tenía todo consigo.

Sin despegar las manos de las cabezas de los niños, éstos recobraron el sentido rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y completamente desorientados.  
—¿Qué tal os encontráis?— preguntó Atenea a los dos niños.

—Me duele— murmuró Jabu, señalando su cabecita—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Por su parte, Shaina se incorporó a duras penas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de culo contra el suelo. Se quedó sentada, con una expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro.  
— ¿Y Milo?— preguntó—. ¿Ha venido ya?

El caballero de Escorpio llamó la atención de la pequeña, quien apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa al verle.

A continuación, Atenea agarró una hogaza oscura y partió con sus manos un pedazo, que entregó a los dos niños.

Ambos miraron con extrañeza el pedazo y miraron con sus enormes ojos a la diosa.  
—Comed— pidió la muchacha—, es pan.

Jabu desmigó un poquito con sus dedos.  
—Esto no es un croissant…¿no?

—No— contestó la diosa—, pero tienes que comértelo, ¿de acuerdo? Luego comeréis todos los bollos que queráis, pero primero comed esto. Va por ti también Shaina.

—Han vuelto a su estado infantil…— murmuró el caballero de Virgo, al percibir su actitud distinta.

La italiana se llevó el pedazo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo con parsimonia. Compuso una mueca de asco y comenzó a toser.

— ¡No lo escupas!— advirtió Atenea, al ver que la pequeña se llevaba la mano a la boca con la intención de limpiar su lengua—. Por favor, sé que es muy asqueroso un pan de…eso que tiene, pero es necesario que lo comáis.

El caballero de Unicornio, que se había quedado inquieto por la reacción de su compañera, finalmente aceptó darle un bocado. El sabor era realmente muy repugnante, pero aguantó como pudo las ganas de escupirlo y lo tragó. Miró a la diosa y enseñó su boca completamente vacía, demostrando que él sí se lo había comido.

— ¡Muy bien Jabu!— exclamó la diosa dando unas palmadas de alegría—. Venga Shaina, traga lo que tienes en la boca, ¿necesitas un poco de agua?

La niña, al ver que su compañero salía airoso y que obtenía los vítores de aquella mujer, no quiso ser menos y terminó tragando la bola que tenía en la boca.

Todos esperaban impacientes, observando a los niños.

— ¿Cuánto tardan los efectos en producirse?— preguntó Milo a Atenea, quien no quitaba los ojos de encima a los pequeños.

—No debería pasar mucho tiempo— informó la diosa—. En una hora deberían mostrar síntomas de haber crecido dos años, que es justo la cantidad que les he entregado.

— ¿Y no se le puede dar los diez de golpe que les falta?— preguntó Camus—. Así crecerían enseguida a su edad real.

Pero la diosa negó con la cabeza.  
—Sería mejor realizar esto en la intimidad…no es tanto porque pueda confundirles este cambio tan brusco, sino por otras razones…

— ¿Qué otras razones?— preguntó el griego, al escuchar aquello.

—Bueno— carraspeó Shaka—, si cuando encogieron a su vida infantil, su ropa se le quedó grande…

Entonces el caballero de Escorpio cayó en la cuenta y sonrió divertido.  
—Pues si quieres, me los llevo a mi templo y les voy dando cada hora un pedazo del tamaño que me indiques, a medida que vayan creciendo, ¿no?— dijo a la diosa, quien giró la cabeza hacia el griego.

—De acuerdo— contestó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero también deberías irte al bosque de Chaménos, a devolver estos dos panes a Hécate. Patriarca— llamó a Shion, que había observado la escena con detenimiento—, por favor…

Shion se incorporó del trono y entregó al caballero de Escorpio una bolsa con tres panes con cabello de Atenea.  
—Y no se te ocurra confundirlos— amenazó el Patriarca—. Dales las cantidades exactas a los niños o crearás un problema aún más gordo. Hemos horneado uno extra para compensar a Hécate, ¿de acuerdo?

El caballero de Escorpio asintió y tras dar las gracias a los allí reunidos, informó que partiría cuanto antes al bosque de Chaménos.

Pidió a los niños que le siguieran y estos se colocaron a su vera, caminando más alegres.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Escorpio, Milo hizo pasar a los niños al interior.  
—Sentaos un momento en el sofá los dos— pidió el griego a los nenes, que corrieron a trompicones y empujándose, hasta trepar al lugar indicado.

El hombre se plantó delante de ellos.  
—Nos vamos a tener que ir en un par de horas o así, cuando esté seguro de que podréis soportar el viaje— informó a los pequeños, que a pesar de las carreras, aún estaba atontados—. Lo primero de todo es que os vais a dar un baño, ya que Shaka no ha tenido la intención de haceros pasar bajo el agua— dijo arrugando la nariz—. Lo segundo, sé que lo que os ha dado la señorita Atenea sabe fatal, pero es obligatorio comerlo. De hecho, cada hora os iré dando un trozo a cada uno, ¿entendido?

A pesar de las caras de disgusto de los pequeños, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la condición. Shaina levantó la mano.  
— ¿Qué?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.

— ¿Y no podemos comerlo con un croissant o algo?— preguntó ávida de comer algo delicioso que eliminara el sabor repugnante que tenía en la boca.

Milo suspiró y se dirigió a los armarios de la cocina. Al abrirlo, vio que estaban vacíos.  
Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.  
— ¿Se puede saber dónde está toda mi comida?— bramó incrédulo—. ¡Niños!

En ese mismo momento, Shaka llamó a la puerta del templo de Escorpio. Tendió una bolsa de plástico repleta de bollería industrial a su compañero.  
—Esto es tuyo— dijo el caballero de Virgo, quien realizó una reverencia al griego y se volatilizó rápidamente.

El caballero de Escorpio se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y resopló.  
—Este allanamiento de templo me lo cobraré de una u otra manera…— murmuró, arrojando la bolsa delante de los niños, que enseguida la abrieron y se pusieron a devorar con ansias el contenido.

Shaina tragaba una palmera de chocolate cuando preguntó a Milo por la misión.  
—Iremos al bosque donde os encontré— contestó el caballero de Escorpio, mientras iba de un lado a otro del templo, preparando lo necesario para regresar a aquel lugar—. Hay que ir a ver a la vieja de nuevo.

—¿Y ya seremos libres?— preguntó de nuevo la pequeña.

El caballero de Escorpio acarreaba una pila de toallas entre sus brazos.  
—Sí— dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Seréis libres…y yo también, que tengo unas ganas de estar a solas en mi templo…comed un poco más de pan de ese…

Milo señalaba los otros dos cachos de pan que había preparado, para que pudieran alcanzar en dos horas los trece y los diez años de edad.

Entonces la italiana se sacudió las migas de hojaldre y chocolate y bajó del sofá.  
—Voy a salir un momento fuera— dijo entusiasmada.

— ¡Oye!— exclamó el griego—. ¡Que tienes que bañarte! ¡Al menos cómete ese pedazo de pan!

— ¡No tardo!— contestó la pequeña, quien, transcurrida media hora desde la ingesta del pan con cabello de Hades, había crecido un poco, hasta llegar a los diez años de edad. Dicho esto, se marchó del templo a toda prisa, metiéndose en la boca lo que le había ordenado el hombre.

Con el ajetreo que tuvo colocando todo, no se percató del transcurso de dos horas. Había llenado la bañera y cuando asomó la cabeza al salón donde estaba el niño, no vio rastro de la joven.  
— ¿Y Shaina?— preguntó a Jabu, que había crecido hasta los diez años de edad y la ropa que llevaba puesta se había desgarrado por el estirón repentino.

—Pues no ha venido aún— respondió el japonés, sintiéndose incómodo con la ropa—. Milo, esto me queda muy pequeño…

El caballero de Escorpio miró al chaval y sacudió la cabeza, mientras le arrojaba una camiseta de las suyas y un pantalón de deporte que tenía guardado.

Jabu recogió las prendas, mirándolas con estupor.  
— ¡Pero esto es demasiado grande!— replicó el niño.

Milo abrió la puerta de su templo.  
—Créeme, lo vas a llenar rápido— dijo antes de salir—. Y ve dándote un baño, enseguida vuelvo…

Milo corrió como una exhalación por todo el Santuario, buscando a Shaina.  
—Pero dónde demonios se ha metido esta niña ahora…

Recorrió todos los lugares, preguntando a quienes se iba cruzando por el camino.

Tras mucho preguntar, a lo lejos divisó al gigante que caminaba junto a la niña, ambos con expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros. Shaina ahora era una joven preadolescente de trece años, su rostro había perdido un poco sus rasgos infantiles y la ropa le quedaba bastante apretada. De hecho, llevaba las alpargatas planas en sus manos, ya que al crecer, se le habían quedado pequeñas.

El caballero de Escorpio se dirigió hacia ellos.  
— ¡Shaina!— exclamó el griego—. ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! Venga, regresemos al templo que tienes que darte un baño antes de irnos…gracias por encontrarla Cassios.

El gigante cambió su expresión de felicidad por una de seriedad. Agarró a Shaina de la mano y la sujetó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Es ese bosque donde recuperarán su estado normal?— preguntó inquieto.

Milo asintió y fue a tomar la mano de la niña, pero Cassios se interpuso.  
—De ninguna manera— espetó el grandullón—. Shaina se quedará a mi cuidado y la entrenaré…

—Cassios, no estoy para bromas, queda poco tiempo y si no la devuelvo a su edad natural en las próximas horas, algo malo les puede suceder—comenzó a explicarse el caballero de Escorpio, pero el muchacho apretó a la pequeña más contra su cuerpo, negándose a entregarla.

Perdiendo la paciencia, el caballero de Escorpio se encaró al joven, a pesar de que le sacaba bastante altura.  
—No te lo repito más veces, entrégame a Shaina, es por su bien. No tienes idea de lo que pasará si no la devuelvo a su edad real.

—Sí lo sé— contestó el gigante—. A ti te conviene que Shaina vuelva a tener diecinueve años, porque sabes que está enamorada de ti y así podéis ser pareja…pero ahora que es una niña puedo tenerla conmigo, y le enseñaré el significado del verdadero amor. No volverá a sufrir las decepciones que tuvo con Seiya. Y la que tendrá contigo.

Milo abrió los ojos incrédulo al escuchar aquella sarta de disparates.  
— ¿Qué narices estás diciendo Cassios?— replicó el griego, bufando—. ¡Pasaré por alto lo que primero que me has dicho porque no tiene sentido, pero es que lo segundo es para matarte ahora mismo! ¿Quieres condenar a Shaina? ¡Que Shaina puede morir si no regresa a su edad real!

Rápidamente, los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una fuerte discusión, sin percatarse de que Shaina se alejaba de ambos hombres, sin decir nada.

— ¡Cassios ya basta de esta locura!— gritó Milo, asestando un puñetazo en la quijada del joven, quien retrocedió dolorido por el golpe y cayó al suelo—. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Esto lo hago exclusivamente por ella, no por mí! ¡La vas a condenar a vivir en un cuerpo de niña con mentalidad adulta! ¡Vas a llevarla a la locura! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Tanto que la amas?

El enorme griego se limpió la sangre de la boca, asustado por lo que acababa de oír.  
— ¿Es eso cierto?— musitó, al tiempo que Milo le tendía la mano y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Lo es— ratificó el caballero de Escorpio—. Lo ha dicho la mismísima Atenea. Escucha…—dijo pasándose la mano por la frente—, sé lo que sientes por ella y créeme que entiendo tu situación. Y nada más me gustaría que ella pudiera enamorarse de ti y que pudierais ser pareja, porque sé que tú le darías todo lo mejor pero…no puedes coaccionarla de esa manera, y mucho menos aprovechando que es pequeña porque no sabes si volverá a repetirse la historia o se enamorará de otro…

Cassios comenzó a comprender lo que le decía su compatriota y agachó la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento.  
—Supongo que tienes razón— murmuró visiblemente arrepentido—. Siento todo esto, no era mi intención hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario…

Milo esbozó una sonrisa y palmeó a su compañero.  
—Lo sé, no tienes que justificarte— y a continuación, tendió de nuevo la mano para estrechársela—. Cuando regresemos, quiero que vengas a mi templo para tener una charla contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El gigante sonrió entre lágrimas de tristeza y aceptó la invitación que le ofrecía el caballero de Escorpio.

—A todo esto…— dijo el dorado, mirando alrededor—. ¿Dónde está? Otra vez a buscarla…

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo de nuevas esta historia y espero que os siga gustando :)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! ¡Pasad una buena semana**_!


	15. Despídete de ella

**15\. Despídete de ella**

Tanto Cassios como Milo se dedicaron a gritar el nombre de la amazona en su búsqueda.

Cuando iba a darse por vencido, un guardia le avisó de que se había dirigido hacia las escaleras del templo de Aries.

Pidió a su compatriota que esperase allí, que volverían dentro de un rato, por lo que ambos se despidieron justo al inicio de los templos de oro.

Milo subía las escaleras a toda prisa, preguntando a sus compañeros si la habían visto pasar. Entonces al llegar su templo, entró.

Jabu estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una de las revistas de Kanon. Había comido más pan con cabello de Hades y había alcanzado los doce años y seguramente no tardaría en alcanzar los trece.

Al pasar por su lado, el caballero de Escorpio atrapó con sus dedos la revista.  
— ¡Eh!— se quejó el muchacho—. ¡Déjame leerla! ¡Ya soy mayor!

Milo la dobló bajo su brazo y negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Ha venido Shaina por aquí?— preguntó inquieto.

Por respuesta, Jabu señaló con la barbilla el cuarto de baño, tras lo cual, pidió de vuelta lo que el hombre le había arrebatado. Milo lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y se la tiró a la cara.  
—No hagas cosas guarras en mi templo, ¿entendido?

Tras escuchar la queja del japonés, el griego se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta.

Shaina emitió un chillido, al tiempo que arrojaba un bote de champú a la cara del hombre.  
— ¡Se llama antes de entrar!— escuchó gritar a la amazona, que se hallaba de pie en la bañera, cuando iba a aclararse el jabón.

Milo retrocedió dolorido y se giró, para recoger el bote.  
— ¿Y yo qué sabía que estabas bañándote?— replicó el griego enfadado.

Rápidamente, la joven se sumergió en el agua y cubrió bien todo con espuma.  
— ¿Qué quieres?— espetó malhumorada.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?— preguntó Milo—. Y tienes que comer más pan, que Jabu te va a tomar la delantera…

La italiana no cambió su expresión facial y evitaba mirar al griego. Jugueteaba con la espuma, sin hacer caso a lo que le preguntaba el hombre.

—Márchate, por favor— pidió ella, tras insistir él infructuosamente.

Milo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.  
—Estoy un poco harto ya de todo esto…— murmuró, dejando a la amazona continuar bañándose a solas.

Una vez terminó encontró a Jabu y Milo comentando una de las fotografías de la revista, discutiendo sobre si la delantera de una mujer era natural o no.

—¿No teníamos que irnos?— gruñó ella, mientras se ajustaba las correas de su caja de pandora.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas miradas bastantes cómplices y cerraron la revista, arrojándola sobre la mesa y disponiéndose para salir.

Milo recogió todo lo que necesitaban, las cajas de pandora y los panes, tanto los de Atenea como lo que quedaba del de Hades.

Salieron del templo de Escorpio y caminaron hacia las escaleras, descendiendo por todos los templos.

Shaina caminaba en silencio, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba los cambios típicos de la pubertad. A su lado, sus dos compañeros seguían bromeando alegremente, hasta que Jabu se quedó un rato mirando a la italiana.  
—Eh Shaina, ¿te comió la lengua un gato?

La muchacha giró la cabeza y farfulló una maldición en italiano.

—¿Qué ha dicho?— preguntó el japonés al griego. Éste lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la joven y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada importante— contestó—, bastante tiene con sus propios demonios…cuando quiera decir qué le pasa, dejará de blasfemar en su lengua natal.

—Jabu— dijo la amazona llamando la atención a su compañero—, ¿te importaría seguir andando y esperarnos a la entrada del Santuario?

—A sus órdenes— respondió el caballero de Unicornio, dando otro mordisco al pan—. ¡No tardéis!

Una vez fuera de su vista, Shaina hizo parar al griego, quien se cruzó de brazos. Observó detenidamente a la italiana y en el tiempo que había transcurrido, juraría que ahora ella tendría quince años a punto de los dieciséis.

La ropa que llevaba seguía siendo la misma que cuando tenía diez, pero sorprendentemente aún no le quedaba excesivamente pequeña. Simplemente, la camiseta morada que de peuqeña le quedaba holgada, ahora le quedaba completamente entallada a su cuerpo, mientras que los pantalones sí que se le habían acortado en los tobillos. Las alpargatas planas amarillas ya no las llevaba desde hacía unas horas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó él para romper el hielo, al ver aún a su compañera muy dubitativa.

—¿Por qué pegaste a Cassios?— disparó ella, sin tapujos.

Milo resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara.  
—Ya le pedí perdón por ello, pero era necesario para hacerle entender que si se quedaba él contigo, no te estaría haciendo ningún favor.

—Y seguir adelante es hacérmelo, ¿no?— bufó ella—. ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo quiero?

—Mucho más de lo que ahora sabes Shaina— contestó él, cansándose por todo aquello—. Lo único que sé es que tú misma dijiste que no querías estar con nadie, delante de mis compañeros de oro, pero eso es algo que tú ahora mismo no te acuerdas porque no estás en la edad, así que déjalo estar y sigamos adelante. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes…

El griego hizo el ademán de seguir avanzando, pero la chica sacudió la cabeza, negándose a seguir.

—Quiero quedarme con Cassios— dijo tajante—. Él cuidará bien de mi…y me quiere, lo noto.

Entonces Milo paró en seco, pensó unos segundos y no se dio la vuelta.  
—¿Quieres eso, entonces?— preguntó él con media sonrisa—. Muy bien, así sea. Te quedas con Cassios, que te entrene, ¿cuánto? ¿unos minutos? Hasta que tu personalidad real de cuando tenías diecinueve años tome el control de nuevo y te veas con un cuerpo de quince años, con Cassios como tu maestro en lugar de a la inversa como fue en realidad y vayas como una desquiciada por el Santuario alternando personalidades y un día saltes por un barranco harta del dolor de cabeza que supone tantos cambios. ¿Quieres morir? Pues quédate con Cassios…a mí me da igual si te mueres o no.

Dicho esto, el griego siguió su camino, sin parar un solo momento a ver el efecto que sus palabras había hecho en Shaina.

Ella se quedó en el lugar, frotándose el brazo izquierdo y sin saber qué hacer.

Al llegar al principio de las escaleras que daban al templo de Aries, Milo se encontró con Jabu y Cassios que charlaban animadamente.

—¿Y ella?— preguntó el gigante, extrañado al ver solamente al caballero de Escorpio.

—Que haga lo que le salga del mismísimo coño, así de claro— contestó su compatriota—. Vámonos Jabu.

Sin esperar a la amazona ambos guerreros tomaron la dirección a la salida del Santuario.

Cassios, sorprendido ante la declaración del dorado, frunció el ceño extrañado y rápidamente emprendió una carrera escaleras arriba.

No tardó en encontrar a la joven, sentada en una explanada entre los templos de Leo y Cáncer, donde Milo la había dejado.

Al verla, Cassios carraspeó suavemente y se acercó hasta la joven. Ella alzó la vista. Había estado llorando, por lo que el gigante la abrazó.

—Vamos Shaina— murmuró el griego—, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Milo seguro que no fue para tanto…

Ella se separó un poco del abrazo de su amigo y miró gigante.  
—¿Es verdad que moriré si me quedo contigo?— preguntó ella inquieta.

Cassios se pasó una mano por la cabeza y asintió suavemente.  
—Me temo que sí— contestó él—, por eso debes irte con ellos para recuperar tu edad real.

La italiana restregó las manos por los ojos y suspiró, antes de levantarse.  
—Gracias por cuidar de mí siempre— murmuró la joven, abrazando de nuevo a su alumno—. A pesar de todo. Gracias.

El gigante se despidió de su maestra, animándola a ir en busca de sus compañeros.  
—Lo siento Shaina…quizás en otra vida…

La muchacha corrió como una exhalación. Los dos hombres habían salido del Santuario hace poco y caminaban por el sendero que les llevará a Rodorio y posteriormente al bosque de Chaménos.

Tardo un poco en darles alcance pero al fin lo consiguió.

Milo escuchó sus pasos apresurados pero ni siquiera dio la vuelta ni la saludó, al contrario de Jabu que se alegró de tener de nuevo a la italiana con ellos.

Shaina caminó en silencio junto a ellos, cuando repentinamente, el caballero de Escorpio paró en seco.

Se acercó por detrás a la italiana, abrió la tapa de la caja de la armadura de Ofiuco y sacó un par de botas marrones, entregándoselas a la joven.  
—Póntelas anda, que debes tener los pies destrozados de haber corrido hasta aquí descalza.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. A pesar de tener alguna herida de los guijarros y espigas del camino, lavó un poco sus pies con agua y se colocó los calcetines, calzándose las botas seguidamente.

Una vez acomodada, los tres pusieron rumbo al bosque de Chaménos.

Por el camino, Milo fue entregando más pan a los jóvenes, hasta que al fin se terminó. Jabu tenía ya la apariencia de quince años y Shaina había crecido un poco más hasta los dieciocho cuando llegaron hasta las puertas del bosque.

El caballero de Escorpio inspiró profundamente.  
—Hemos llegado ya— murmuró el griego—. Adelante…

Apenas había cruzado la losa de mosaico cuando Jabu comenzó a sentirse indispuesto.  
—¡Me duele mucho la cabeza!— gimió, llevándose las manos a la misma.

—¡Túmbate en el suelo!— pidió el griego, sujetándole con suavidad y reclinándole sobre la hierba.

Súbitamente, el caballero de Unicornio dejó de gemir y su expresión facial dejó de contraerse por dolor, quedándose inconsciente.

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí— informó el caballero de Escorpio, mirando a la amazona—. No podemos dejarle aquí, tiene que despertar.

Shaina se sentó al lado de su amigo y acarició su cabello rubio en un gesto cariñoso.

—Debería irme a buscar a Hécate que es lo que más me corre prisa…— murmuró el griego, pero al ver la mirada de odio que le profesaba Shaina, alzó las manos—. ¡Que era broma mujer! No me separaré de vosotros ni un segundo.

Milo se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la caja de pandora de su armadura, aún riéndose por la cara que le había puesto su compañera, quien seguía sentada cuidando al japonés.

Recordando lo mucho que le divertía pincharla, el caballero de Escorpio arrancó unas espigas y se las lanzó. Éstas se pegaron a la camiseta y el cabello de la joven, y provocó que ella le gruñera un par de veces, pero terminando con media sonrisa.

—No me tires cosas— contestó ella, quitándose las espigas enredadas en su pelo.

—Es que me aburro— respondió el griego, observando todo alrededor—. A ver si despierta la Bella Durmiente y podemos reanudar el camino…ponle espigas en la nariz a ver qué pasa…

Shaina comenzó a reírse e hizo lo que Milo le ordenó.  
—No hace nada— indicó ella con una sonrisa en los labios—, pero está muy gracioso, parece que tiene bigote.

Milo dejó escapar una risa al acercarse a ver al pobre de Jabu, que seguía tendido sobre la hierba sin percatarse de las perrerías que le hacían sus compañeros. Fue a recoger más hierbas cuando percibió una repentina racha de aire que alborotó sus cabellos azules.  
Se recolocó los pelos despeinados y prosiguió recogiendo cosas del suelo.

Pero una nueva ráfaga, esta vez más fuerte, volvió a embestirle. Milo aguantó el imprevisto viento y cerró los ojos.

—Huid…

Escuchó esa voz en el viento.

—¡Milo, deja de tirarme cosas!— se quejó la amazona de Ofiuco, quien tenía el pelo lleno de hojas y briznas.

—No he sido yo— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, quien se puso en estado de alerta y corrió hacia su caja, abriéndola y vistiéndose rápidamente—. ¡Shaina ponte tu armadura!

—Pero ¿y Jabu?— preguntó la joven, inquieta.

—¡Que te pongas tu armadura!— gritó de nuevo Milo, escuchando una algarabía proveniente del interior del bosque—. ¡Vamos!

El griego avanzó unos metros para tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los pájaros habían huido despavoridos y por delante de él cruzó un grupo de ciervas que también parecían huir de algo.

Al mirar al origen de la espantada, Milo pudo escuchar voces roncas mezcladas con balidos y gritos de mujeres.  
—¡Sátiros!— exclamó alarmado.

Miró en dirección donde estaban Jabu y Shaina. Pudo distinguir al caballero de Unicornio poniéndose de pie y calzándose su armadura.

El griego sonrió y fue a dirigirise hacia donde estaban, cuando Jabu fue a su encuentro.  
—¡Milo!— exclamó el japonés, ya recuperados sus dieciséis años—. ¿Qué hacemos en el bosque de Chaménos? Juraría que la última vez estaba en el Santuario con Shaka…¿o lo habré soñado?

Agarrándole de los hombros, el dorado miró fijamente a los ojos al joven.  
—¿Me puedes resumir muy brevemente qué recuerdas?— preguntó inquieto.

—Pues…que teníamos una misión aquí, para darle unos panes a una vieja…que te fuiste…Shaina se enfadó…y no sé, me acabo de despertar ahí— dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba la italiana abriendo su caja de Pandora—. ¿Por qué?

El caballero de Escorpio respiró aliviado.  
—¡Al fin!— dijo sonriente—. Vale, ya vuelves a ser tú mismo. Mira— dijo señalando el origen del jaleo—, creo que los sátiros andan revolucionando el bosque, es probable que tanto las ninfas como Hécate estén en peligro, porque oigo gritos de mujer, así que ve corriendo hacia allá que ahora vamos Shaina y yo.

Jabu asintió con decisión y recibió una palmada en el hombro del griego, dispuesto a ir a por todas en la batalla.

Por su parte, Milo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shaina.

Antes de que llegara, vio a la muchacha llevarse las manos a la cabeza, soltando el peto de la armadura que iba a ponerse y se desplomó pesadamente sobre la hierba.

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a gritar su nombre, observó a un monstruo con mitad cuerpo de cabra y mitad humana, con rostro horrendo y cuernos en la cabeza.

El sátiro se acercó al cuerpo tendido de la amazona a cuatro patas y al estar frente a ella se irguió, revelando su miembro erecto. Seguidamente, se agachó y cuando fue a colocar su mano sobre la joven giró la cabeza súbitamente.

— ¡Shaina!— pudo exclamar Milo.

Como un resorte, el monstruo agarró el cuerpo de italiana entre sus poderosos brazos y desapareció de la escena de un brinco, ante la aterrada mirada del caballero de Escorpio.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Siento la tardanza en responder a todo, de verdad es que ando más liada que la pierna de un romano y no paro de un lado a otro.**_

 _ **Si me he quedado sin responder a alguien, ruego que me disculpe, no es mi intención, es que estoy muy ocupada.**_

 _ **Sólo os informo que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, así que está a puntito de terminar. Aunque no sé si subiré el último capítulo el domingo o el lunes, depende de dónde esté.**_

 _ **Sslove: no te preocupes por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho pero ya sabéis de sobra que no los cuento y mucho menos obligo a dejarlos. Si se perdió el tuyo por la inmensidad de la web, no es un problema. ¡Espero que te hayan gustado todos estos capítulos! ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Feliz finde!**_


	16. A solas en mi templo

**16\. A solas en mi templo**

Corrió como una exhalación tras aquel sátiro que llevaba en brazos a Shaina, pero la agilidad del monstruo en un terreno conocido de sobra para él más la densa floresta, propició su huida.

Sin embargo, el caballero de Escorpio no cejó en su empeño en seguir el rastro del monstruo, sabiendo el grave peligro que corría su compañera si no se daba prisa. Teniendo esto en mente, Milo agudizó todos sus sentidos para poder dar con él.

Como una sombra, divisó a su objetivo adentrarse en un pequeño claro del bosque.

Aquel camino lo recordaba de sobra, ya que juraría que era el que llevaba hasta el lugar donde se encontró con Hécate. De hecho, al acercarse con sigilo, pudo reconocer cruce de caminos y los restos de la escultura de la diosa desparramados por el suelo.

Buscó al sátiro, que había tumbado a la amazona sobre la hierba boca arriba y con sus manos desgarraba la ropa de la joven, aún inconsciente.

Milo le localizó cuando el monstruo terminó de desnudarla por completo y la colocaba en la posición que requería, mientras se dedicaba a degustar los senos de la muchacha, lamiendo y sobándolos con fuerza, con la excitación bien visible y preparada.

Antes de que pudiera consumar el acto despreciable, el caballero de Escorpio saltó al claro para impedirlo.

Ni siquiera le dio la opción al monstruo de retirarse, simplemente recibió el ataque letal del griego directo al corazón, cayendo desplomado al lado de la joven.

Milo pateó el cadáver del sátiro, reventándole la entrepierna. A continuación, agarró al bicho y lo arrojó lejos de su amiga.  
—Sucio monstruo— espetó con rabia—. No mereces ser ni alimento para los cuervos…

Aún con la sangre hirviendo por lo que acababa de ver, el caballero se dirigió hacia su compañera.

Ella seguía tumbada boca arriba, con una expresión serena en el rostro a pesar de que minutos antes hubiera sido mancillada por el sátiro. Los restos de su ropa, aquella que la había acompañado todo el tiempo que fue niña, se hallaba hecha jirones a un lado.

Milo tragó saliva y acarició suavemente su rostro y pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Rápidamente se quitó la capa que llevaba enganchada a su armadura y cubrió con ella a la muchacha, no sin antes limpiar el reguero de babas que el sátiro había dejado en sus pechos.

Se agachó a su lado y comenzó a llamarla, mientras palmeaba su rostro.

En cuestión de segundos, la amazona volvió en sí. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró de frente con los ojos turquesas del caballero de Escorpio.

La joven sonrió y musitó el nombre del griego, quien sonrió aliviado al verla recobrar el sentido.

Desperezándose, pronto se percató de que bajo la capa, ella estaba desnuda.  
— ¿Qué me has hecho Escorpión Mugriento?— gritó la italiana, levantando el brazo, que fue parado por la mano del hombre, antes de que estrellara su mano contra la cara de él.

—Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Shaina— dijo el griego—, aunque esta vez no has podido arrearme como siempre. Y— dijo señalando la zona donde se hallaba el cadáver del sátiro—, no he sido yo quien te ha desnudado…

— ¿Dónde estamos?— espetó la joven, mirando alrededor— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Milo desvió la mirada.  
—No te ha hecho nada porque…—y súbitamente se calló, al ver la cara de terror que Shaina estaba componiendo, por lo que él la abrazó contra su cuerpo, acariciándole la cabeza—. Ya ha pasado, no te preocupes…escucha, ¿ves esas piedras de ahí?— dijo señalando las piedrecitas del tótem—, tienes que montarlas rápidamente.

La italiana sentía su corazón palpitar a toda prisa, no solo por la sensación de aturdimiento que tenía sino porque no sabía qué había pasado. Recogió sus botas y tras calzárselas, se incorporó del suelo con ayuda del dorado, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con la capa.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?— preguntó ella, al ver unos jirones.

—En tu caja de pandora está la que llevabas cuando…pero está casi a la entrada del bosque y ahora mismo no sé por dónde tirar…— dijo dando una vuelta sobre si mismo.

Dando unos pasos, Shaina llegó hasta donde estaban las piedrecitas y montó el tótem con facilidad.  
—Acabo de tener un dejà vú— murmuró la joven, colocando el último pedazo.

Inmediatamente, se formó un haz de luz alrededor y Hécate se personó al instante.

—¡Qué vieja más horrenda!— exclamó asustada la amazona, abrazándose a Milo.

—¿Te has visto en el espejo, reina? Y encima vas desnuda— espetó malhumorada la diosa—. Ah, si eres tú…je…—dijo Hécate, viendo al griego—. ¿Y mis panes?

El caballero de Escorpio resopló.  
—Están dentro de mi caja de pandora, necesitamos ir a la entrada del bosque. Además, que ella tiene que vestirse, que hay movida con los sátiros y Jabu está solo peleando contra ellos.

Hécate sacudió la cabeza.  
—Esos malditos pervertidos…— masculló—. Está bien, iremos para allá enseguida. ¡Pero más te vale que no me estés mintiendo!

—¿Has dejado a Jabu solo peleando?— exclamó la amazona indignada—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Milo se mordió la lengua y suspiró, agarrando a la joven y obligándola a pegarse a Hécate.

Ésta pronunció unas palabras y desaparecieron del claro.

Segundos después, reaparecieron en el lugar acordado.

A pesar de su aparente vejez, Hécate corrió hacia la caja dorada de Escorpio, levantó la tapa y sacó los tres panes.

Los olió con placer mientras los manoseaba e inmediatamente se comió uno. Ante los dos guerreros, inmediatamente apareció una diosa de mediana edad, de largos cabellos verdes. Y tras ingerir el segundo, una niña pizpireta con el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

—¡Muchas gracias por los panes!— dijo risueña—. Me llevo este para otra ocasión— informó, alzando el tercer pan extra que Shion le había entregado—. ¡Me voy de aquí ya, que Artemisa me espera!

—¡Alto!— gritó el griego—. ¿No piensas ayudarnos con los sátiros?

Hécate sacudió la cabeza.  
—No me está permitido enfrentarme a seguidores de otros dioses— contestó la niña—, además, mis poderes no os servirían de mucha ayuda. Vosotros podéis con ellos de sobra, pero ya que habéis venido hasta aquí y me habéis compensando, cuando terminéis os transportaré hasta el Santuario de vuelta.

Milo accedió a la propuesta y se preparó para pelear, mientras pedía a su compañera que se vistiera.

La amazona se acercó hasta su caja y la abrió, sacando del interior la ropa, pero se quedó quieta.  
—¡Venga Shaina, que es para hoy!— apuró el caballero de Escorpio.

—¡Pues cierra los ojos!— exclamó la joven.

—¡Estoy observando por si viene otro sátiro!— replicó él—. Si ya te he visto desnuda, ¿qué más te da?

La joven comenzó a irritarse, por lo que Milo bufó una maldición y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su compañera.  
—Te das la vuelta y sujetas la capa para que no me vea nadie— explicó ella, haciendo girar a su compañero—. ¿Ves? Ahora abre las manos y sujeta la capa.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar…— masculló el griego—. Date prisa, que Jabu necesita refuerzos…

—¿Y tú cuándo me has visto desnuda?— preguntó la joven, mientras se colocaba la ropa.

—Por algo llevabas la capa encima, pero ya te dije que no pienso decirte la razón— Milo seguía pensando en aquella escena y se sacudió la imagen de la cabeza disgustado.

Con un poco de dificultad que suponía vestirse estando de pie, la muchacha lanzaba alguna mirada al griego, sólo para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no estaban puestos sobre ella. Rápidamente fue colocándose su ropa y finalmente la armadura de Ofiuco.

—Ya estoy— dijo la joven, ajustándose el brazal con forma de serpiente en su brazo.

Milo dejó caer la capa y crujió sus nudillos.  
— ¿Lista para pelear?

—Lista para expulsar a todos esos sátiros de este bosque— asintió la joven, lanzándose a la carrera junto al caballero de Escorpio, uniéndose finalmente a la batalla junto a Jabu.

Los tres caballeros no tardaron mucho en hacer retroceder a aquellos seres, especialmente desde que el dorado pudo desatar un potente ataque que despejó el campo de batalla con rapidez, dejando fuera de combate a muchos de los sátiros.

Una vez expulsados del bosque, los tres fueron recibidos con vítores y regalos por las ninfas, entre las que se encontraba aquella que protegió a Jabu siendo un bebé.

Mientras charlaban animadamente con ellas, una ninfa se acercó hasta la amazona.

—Lo vi todo— dijo la deidad—, ¿estás bien?

La italiana se extrañó ante tal pregunta y señaló su brazo izquierdo.  
—Tengo un par de rasguños y seguramente tenga moratones por las coces de algunos sátiros, pero nada más.

Ahora fue la ninfa quien se extrañó ante tal contestación.  
—Digo…si el sátiro te…— titubeó la deidad, sin atreverse a hablarlo todo—. Vi a tu novio matándole— dijo señalando a Milo, quien estaba completamente absorto con la ninfa rubia que abrazaba a Jabu.

—Ah no, él no es mi novio— contestó la amazona—, pero no ha matado ninguno de los sátiros a los que yo hice morder el polvo. Sabes, las mujeres al servicio de Atenea sabemos pelear, no necesitamos la ayuda de ningún hombre.

Entonces la ninfa frunció el ceño.  
— Hace unos días atrás, un sátiro te secuestró, pero te convertiste en una niña y él en una cabrita. Pero él retomó su forma original y mientras hoy me perseguía, te vio y fue corriendo hacia ti— informó la deidad—; después te llevó a un claro y allí te desnudó, vi como hacía trizas tu ropa. Y luego tu amigo le mató. Fue muy rápido. Pero tranquila, ya intuyo que no te hizo nada…

—¿Pero nada de qué?— preguntó Shaina—. ¿Estaba yo inconsciente entonces…?

—¡Si te violó o no el sátiro!— indicó la ninfa—. ¿Es que no sabes que esos monstruos se dedican a secuestrarnos y hacernos eso? Vi a ese sátiro encima de ti y pensé que te estaba violando…por eso te pregunté qué cómo estabas, porque tenemos remedios para…

Pero la amazona se había ido hacia donde estaba el caballero de Escorpio charlando con la otra ninfa.

Tiró de su brazo con insistencia.  
—Quiero hablar contigo— dijo ella.

—¡Shaina!— exclamó el griego—. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado ahora?— dijo señalando a la rubia, quien se reía—. Es igual que cuando era pequeña…

—¡Igual!—respondió la ninfa rapándose la boca, mientras seguía riéndose, mientras daba permiso al hombre para que pudiera irse con la amazona.

La italiana arrastró a su compañero unos metros.  
—¿Me violó un sátiro?— preguntó ella directamente—. ¿Y tú lo mataste?

Milo se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró.  
—Sí, lo maté— respondió el hombre—, pero no llegó a violarte porque le lancé Antares antes de que lo hiciera.

Shaina se echó a temblar.  
—¿Por eso estaba desnuda? ¿Por eso señalaste esa masa peluda que había a un lado? ¿Fue el sátiro quien me destrozó la ropa?

Apesadumbrado y sin saber de dónde sacaría esa información, Milo volvió a asentir.  
—Pero ya está, se acabó la misión— respondió el griego, al ver que su compañera trataba por todos los medios de aguantar el llanto—. Por todos los dioses Shaina…

La joven se derrumbó en brazos del caballero de Escorpio y rompió a llorar, mientras musitaba un casi inaudible "gracias".

Enternecido por aquel gesto, Milo acarició suavemente a su compañera, y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza.  
—Ya te dije que mientras estuviera a tu lado, no permitiría que nada malo te pasara…y por eso tuve que dejar a Jabu a solas en combate, por ir a rescatarte…

Shaina cerró los ojos y apretó el abrazo contra el griego.

Cargados con fruta del bosque y flores para Atenea, los tres guerreros se despidieron de los habitantes del bosque y fueron guiados al exterior por Hécate.

—¿No puedo llevármela al Santuario?— preguntó Jabu a Milo, señalando a la ninfa que le había protegido.

—No— contestó el caballero de Escorpio—. Además, eres menor de edad, no sabrías ni qué hacer con ella.

—¿Y tú sí?— preguntó el japonés, disgustado.

—Por supuesto que sí…— contestó el griego, guiñándole un ojo—. Sabría qué hacer y se lo haría…

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar de guarrerías los dos? ¡Hay una niña delante!— exclamó la amazona, visiblemente molesta, cortando la conversación entre los dos hombres—. Si es que no sabéis pensar en otra cosa…y encima me siento muy sucia…

Hécate comenzó a reírse.  
—Bueno— dijo la niña diosa—, es hora de partir. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, y como lo prometido es deuda…¡directos al Santuario! ¡Dadle las gracias a Atenea de mi parte!

De un fogonazo, los tres guerreros fueron enviados de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

Una vez allí, fueron directos al templo del Patriarca, depositando las ofrendas ante la diosa Atenea que se alegró más por haber recuperado a sus guerreros y que la misión saliera satisfactoriamente. Por el contrario, Shion rebuscaba en los cestos unas cerezas y las apañaba, antes de dispensar a los guerreros.

Tanto Jabu como Shaina fueron informados de toda la historia que había sucedido mientras fueron pequeños, no sólo por la diosa y el Sumo Sacerdote, sino por otros compañeros que habían interactuado con ellos.

Al atravesar el templo de Acuario, Camus y Shaka que estaban en el interior salieron a recibirlos y a felicitarles por el éxito de la misión. Además, el francés entregó una caja de macarons a su amigo.

— ¿No me diste una caja hace unos días?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.

—Esos dos la arrasaron— contestó Shaka, señalando a Jabu y Shaina—. Por eso le dije a Camus que debía comprarte otra caja, al fin y al cabo, fue extorsionado por ellos para allanar tu templo…

— ¿Extorsionado?— preguntaron los dos aludidos—. ¡Oye! ¡Que no fue así!— replicaron ofendidos el japonés y la italiana. Shaka alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

Una vez se despidieron de sus compañeros, los tres siguieron bajando hasta Escorpio.

Milo abrió la puerta e infló sus pulmones.  
—Hogar dulce hogar— pudo decir, antes de que Jabu y Shaina corrieran al interior, atropellándose entre ellos por tomar cuanto antes el sofá—. ¡Que no se corre dentro de los templos! De verdad…no sé si realmente han recuperado su verdadero ser o siguen siendo niños. ¡Y fuera de ahí los dos, quiero estar solo de una vez!

— ¡Déjanos quedarnos un rato, que estamos cansados!— pidieron los dos, asomándose por encima del respaldo del sofá.

El griego se pasó una mano por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Voy a darme un baño relajante— dijo—, cuando salga, no quiero veros aquí, ¿entendido? Cada uno a su sitio.

Una vez escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse, el japonés y la italiana bajaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde arramplaron la bolsa de bollos.

Jabu abrió un croissant relleno de chocolate y se tumbó todo lo largo que era en uno de los sofás, recogiendo la revista de contenido no apto para menores a su paso.  
—Esto es vida…— musitó, antes de darle un bocado al bollo.

Shaina reclinó la cabeza en el sofá y se quedó mirando al techo unos segundos, antes de revolverse.  
—Me sigo sintiendo sucia— dijo la joven—. No sé cuántos días llevo sin ducharme…

—Normal que te sientas sucia— explicó el caballero de Unicornio—, después de lo que te hizo el sátiro, yo también me sentiría así.

La amazona compuso una cara de disgusto.  
—No me lo recuerdes— dijo ella—, casi que agradezco haber estado inconsciente en ese momento…

—Pues sí— contestó el japonés—, debe de ser muy asqueroso que un monstruo de esos te manosee y te chupe las tetas…

Shaina abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—Que debe ser muy asqueroso que un monstruo de esos te manosee y te chupe las tetas, ¿estás sorda o qué?— espetó el japonés, acabando el croissant— ¿Pero qué haces?

La joven comenzó a desnudarse a toda prisa delante del japonés, quien sacudió la cabeza y miró las fotos de la revista.  
—Estáis mejor vosotras— musitó esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

A pesar de saber que Milo estaba tomándose un baño, la amazona entró como un huracán y se lanzó directa al agua.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!— exclamó el caballero de oro—. ¡Fuera de mi bañera!

Shaina emergió rápidamente y al divisar una esponja, la atrapó y comenzó a inundarla con gel de ducha, para a continuación frotarse los senos.

— ¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco!— repetía ella mientras se enjabonaba con fruición—. ¡Me dijiste que no me había violado!— gruñó la joven, señalando al griego que se había quedado a cuadros.

— ¡Y no lo hizo!— respondió Milo, incómodo al tener a Shaina en su bañera—. ¡Sal de aquí te he dicho!

Ella le arrojó la esponja a la cara.  
— ¡Pero no me dijiste que esa cosa asquerosa me había tocado y chupado las tetas!— dijo señalándose los pechos, cubiertos de espuma—. ¡Por eso me sentía tan sucia!

Por todo aquel escándalo, Jabu apareció en la puerta del baño.  
— ¡Fiesta en la bañera!— exclamó divertido—. ¡Me apunto!

Y antes de que Milo pudiera decir nada, el japonés ya se había desnudado y se unía a sus compañeros en el agua.

Como no cabían, el griego se levantó y salió del agua y del cuarto de baño. La italiana dejó de enjabonarse y miró al griego marcharse, ruborizándose al poder contemplar toda su anatomía.

A su lado, Jabu observó la escena aguantando la risa y se acercó a su compañera.  
—Siendo la portadora de la armadura de Ofiuco, ¿serías capaz de poder controlar una anaconda de ese calibre? Pregunto…

La respuesta de la italiana no se hizo esperar y atizó a Jabu en la cara, iniciando una pelea con su compañero.

Fuera, chorreando agua por todo el templo, Milo se dirigió a la cocina y recogió los macarons y mordió uno.  
—Yo sólo quería descansar a solas en mi templo— musitó el griego, al borde del llanto—. Sólo eso…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Bien, ha llegado el fin de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido durante todo el tiempo que ha durado su publicación.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis ido siguiendo de una manera u otra el fic, y a todos los que habéis dejado comentario durante todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **Seguiré con otras que tengo abiertas para continuarlas, pero la saga cómica por ahora ha finalizado.**_

 _ **Como algunos sabéis, estoy de vacaciones y hasta septiembre no regreso, por lo que ruego me disculpéis si tardo en actualizar o responder a los comentarios. Internet aquí no es bueno y tengo que usar el móvil, con lo cual, la tarifa de datos tengo que controlarla.**_

 _ **Aún así, trataré de publicar algo durante estos dos meses.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima y feliz verano!**_


End file.
